When Doves Cry
by Bella O
Summary: It's been a year since Harry reunited with Ginny and his son at Christmas. Now that everything is finally perfect for the Potters and the Weasley's, will a simple letter tear them all apart once again? Sequel to "I'll Be Home For Christmas"
1. That's Amore

When Doves Cry 

Chapter 1: That's Amore 

Disclaimer: Okay…I'll do a real one for the first chapter I guess…. I DO NOT own Harry Potter or anything in this story. They belong to J.K Rowling, her publishers, and whoever else owns a little piece. So yeah that's all I need to say right???

A/N: Hey everyone! I know this took a really long time. I'm sorry. I sort of lost inspiration for a while, and I was super busy.  But here it is. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. Right now my personal opinion is the general rule that "sequels are never as good as the original." But only time will tell. I hope you all enjoy it. 

             Ginny Weasley sat down at the breakfast table and let out a yawn. Hermione was already seated at the table, eating her breakfast as Winnie and Gia sat in their highchairs

             Once again the entire Weasley family was gathered at the Burrow for Christmas, which was less than two weeks away. While the stay was cramped, as always, Ginny was curious as to what changes her parents had made to make the addition of eight new people less noticeable. 

             "Morning Gin," Hermione said before biting into her toast. 

             "Good morning," Ginny replied as she pulled the Daily Prophet towards her and unfolded it.  She let out a groan as she read the front page's headline. Hermione raised an eyebrow and her sister-in-law and Ginny read aloud:

_You-Know-Who Gone for Good?_

__

             As the four year anniversary of one of the greatest victories in recorded wizarding history approaches our community must ask If The Dark Lord in truly gone. And with a 'return from the dead' under his belt already, and all of the missing facts about his final battle with Harry Potter (who disappeared for three years after the battle), the answer to this question is a gray area.

             Ginny rolled her eyes and tossed the paper aside. 

             "Don't show that to Harry," Hermione commented. 

             "Honestly, you'd think people would have moved on by now! Let it go!"

             "People have Ginny. That's why people have stopped reading the prophet, and why you should too! You're the last person besides Harry who needs to be reading crap like that."

             Ginny smiled at her friend. " I did. Harry and I don't get it delivered to the house. But since we've been here I can't help but be curious." Hermione laughed and shook her head at Ginny.

             "Did Harry leave for practice already?"

             "About half and hour ago. You know, I thought his schedule was bad when he was playing for Oliver! Ever since England recruited him I never know what his schedule is going to be."

             Hermione chuckled. "Ron was so mad when he found out Harry was leaving the Cannons. And then when he took Oliver with him… 'The only chance we had,'" Hermione imitated Ron.

             Ginny joined in Hermione laughter, recalling the evening she and Harry had had some of the family over for dinner to announce that England has asked him to play for the national team.

             "Well he'll forget all about the Cannon's come August when he's the best friend and brother-in-law of the Seeker of the team that wins the World Cup," Ginny shrugged.

             "I will not," Ron said entering the kitchen. 

             "Sure Ron. Sure," the women both replied.

             Harry pulled one of his many green Weasley sweaters over his head ad then stuffed his sweaty practice robes into his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and turned to leave when someone called his name.

             Potter!" Harry turned back at the sound of Oliver Wood's voice. "An owl just dropped this for you," he finished, holding up a letter. Harry set down his bag and snatched the letter from Oliver's fingers before sitting down on the bench to examine it. "What have I told you about getting personal letters at practice?"

             "Sorry Wood, your not in charge of me anymore," Harry grinned.

             'Well your still would trained! Since the beginning!" Oliver defended himself, smiling.

             "Besides," Harry said. "It's not personal. It's from the ministry." He flashed Oliver the back of the envelope, showing him the official seal on it.

             "Ministry eh?" What's it say?" he asked as Harry quickly skimmed the paper.

             "Nothing," Harry said hurriedly, folding the letter back up and hastily shoving it into his pocket.

             "Whoa there Potter. What's gotten you all shaken up?"

             "Nothing," Harry said calming himself. "Look Oliver I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." 

             With that Harry left, leaving behind a very confused Oliver Wood. 

             When Harry arrived back at the Burrow he set his stuff down and made his way to the kitchen, which he found empty. This was a rare occurrence in a house with thirty people residing in it. Thirty people. It honestly didn't seem like that many people. After all, it was just immeadiate family. And that's what it felt like. The family; not thirty people. Harry had to laugh when he thought of his non-existent family as a child and the family he ended up with.

             Harry sat down at the table and pulled out the ministry letter yo read more closely.

             _Dear Mr. Potter-_

_                          As I am sure you are aware, there have been scattered reports of Death Eater activity around the country during the past few months. The Department of Investigations in cooperation with The Department of Illegal Magical Activity, has confirmed these reports and the Ministry must now face fears of what may happen if these activities are not more thoroughly investigated and put to stop._

_                          In light of the situation the ministry has decided to set up a temporary department made up of a special task force, dedicated to investigating Death Eater activity and preventing them from causing harm to innocent families as they have so many times in the past. _

_                          Your past work with ministry operations, you involvement with the order and/or your current job, has brought you to our attention as someone who would be an important member of the team we are forming. _

_                          If you our willing to join the force, please respond to this letter as soon as possible and plan on attending and informative meeting on January second of the new year. Also, I must stress the importance to you that all of this be carried out in total secrecy. Inform no one of this letter, the meeting, or our mission. It is a crucial that none of our plans, or knowledge is leaked to anyone. _

_                          Thank you and hope to see you January second._

_             Sincerely,_

_                          Lorcan Nepot_

_ Head of The Department of Investigations_

Harry shifted his eyes downward to the personal note at the bottom.

             _Harry,_

                          I know that you've far more than your share for the wizarding community during your very short life. However, I cannot stress to you enough how crucial your role will be in this mission. I'll explain more to you on the second. I beg you to attend the meeting. I know I'm asking a lot of a man who had already given so much, but sometime, the sacrifices of one must be made for the good of many.

_                                        -Lorcan_

Harry sighed tiredly and shaved the letter back into his pocket. Her buried his face in his hands, willing away his headache. He'd never been good with medical charms.

As he was about to go in search of Ginny, Harry heard a squeal and saw Hermione sprint into the kitchen holding a bowl, followed by Fred who also has a bowl in his hand. Both were splattered with substance that Harry identified as Gia and Winnie's lunch. Or what should have been their lunch. 

Hermione ran to where Harry was seated at the end of the table and ducked behind him as Fred scooped a hand full of baby food out of the bowl he was holding. Harry could feel Hermione contemplating her next move behind him. Finally she dashed toward the door along the opposite side of the table of Fred. However, Fred caught up with her and then froze in a standstill, one of them on each side of the doorway. 

Hermione smirked and placed her hand into her bowl before taking aim at her husband's head. 

"You wouldn't," he dared.

"Oh but I would," she said, standing her ground.

"Not if I do first," Fred said as he raised his own fistful. 

They stood their ground, staring menacingly at each other. Harry watched as they both pulled their arms further back. Just as they were about to fire, the door flapped open and Ginny was greeted by baby food hitting her in the face from two directions.

The room suddenly stilled and all eyes were on Ginny who's mouth had fallen open in surprise. The silence was broken when a laugh escaped Harry, followed by Hermione and Fred, who could no longer hold it in.

"You think that's funny?" Ginny questioned her husband.

"Extremely," he responded. Harry has never been one to fear Ginny's temper. Slowly Ginny approached him wiping the substance away from her eyes with her hands. 

Harry winced as he felt Ginny's covered hand come down on top of his head and proceed to rub the baby food into his hair. She then grinned at her husband before rubbing her face up against his, as if giving him an Eskimo kiss. She pulled away when his face was sufficiently covered and they stood there staring at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. 

Ginny shook her head still chuckling and gathered four dish towels, handing them to Fred, Hermione, and Harry. 

"Where're James and Hope?" Harry asked curiously as he used the towel to clean his face.

"Oh haven't you heard? It's official 'Grandma and Grandpa day.' They have all the kids locked up with them in their bedroom. Through I'm pretty sure there has been some extensive expansion done to it…"

"You're seriously letting your parents try and take care of 14 children under the age of four?"

"More like our parents kidnapped fourteen children under the age of four," Fred commented.

"Fred and I were getting ready to feed Winnie and Gia when the ambushed us. Stole them right out of their highchairs."

             "So naturally, we couldn't let the food go to waste…"

             Ginny and Harry laughed as Hermione took the opportunity to wipe the last traced of baby food off the tip of Fred's nose.

             "Well I'm going upstairs to take a bath," Ginny said heading for the kitchen door.

             "Wait! Gin! So you're mom and dad have the kids all day?"

             "And night I do believe."

             "Well are you sure you just want to go upstairs to take a bath?" Harry asked and Ginny frowned in confusion. "Well we could go back to our house for an hour…or two…or however long you'll need."

             Ginny put a thoughtful look on her face for a moment before responding. "Okay, let me see if I got what you just said, 'Ginny, since your mum and dad have the kids today and we no longer have children to worry about how about we go to our place so we can have sex.' Is that right?"

             "Yeah, you got it," Harry nodded.

             "Okay," Ginny grinned. "Let me just get something from upstairs," she said as she left the room.

             Harry stood up and put his plate in the sink; oblivious to the death glare Fred was giving him.

             "Honestly Fred," Hermione shook her head, " They're married with two children. Maybe you should be spending a little less time right now glaring at Harry and a little more time following his lead."

             "Wha?" Fred looked as his wife, confused. "Oh! You mean you want to…."

             Hermione nodded her head, as Fred understood.

             "Well why didn't you say so? Well see you Harry!" With that Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and they disapparated. 

             Harry shook his head and waited for Ginny to come back so they could leave.

             Ginny and Harry arrived back at the Burrow a little before dinnertime. The arrived in the front yard, to witness Charlie and Tara having a snowball fight. The couple was to involved in their war however to notice their presence. Harry smiled at Ginny and grabbed her hand as he led her into the house. 

             Once inside, Harry held his finger to his lips, signaling for Ginny to stay quite, as he noticed the dimness of the living room. Percy and Penelope were curled up beside the fire as Percy read aloud from a book. Ginny and Harry smiled at each other again and headed upstairs. 

             After dinner Ginny decided she'd like to go read in the bedroom for a while and Harry decided to go in search of Ron. However, when he found him, he and Allison were writing their Christmas cards. Well, Allison was writing the cards while Ron did his best to try and distract her. Harry noted that Allison still had an adoring smile on her face as she tried to ignore Ron's antics. He decided not to disturb them and headed for the kitchen.

             He couldn't help but laugh at what he saw when he got there. George was covered head to toe in flour; standing next to a half amused half perturbed Angelina. 

             "Um. What are you doing?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

             George threw his hands out. "Baking cookies! What does it look like?"

             "Life you got in a fight with the jar of flour," Angelina rolled her eyes. "Honestly,  I was here the whole time and I still don't know how he ended up like that." 

             Harry laughed. 

             "He said it would be a bonding experience. I think he just wanted to make a mess." Angelina explained further and George feigned a hurt look. "Don't give me that look George Weasley," she said not even having to look at him. Harry chuckled as they continued bickering and slipped out of the kitchen.

             He made his way upstairs to see Ginny. On the way he could lightly hear Ginny's music playing. Outside of her closed bedroom door he spotted Bill and Christine, dancing to the slow beat. 

             "Ginny has really horrible taste is music," Bill commented to Harry as he approached.

             "I like this song!" Christine protested.

             "And you also, have really horrible taste in music."

             Christine swatted him, but her head quickly found its place on his shoulder again. 

             Harry went into his room to find Ginny scrawling in her notebook. 

             "What are you writing?"

             Ginny jumped. "Nothing!"

             That was what she said every time he caught her writing. As curious as he was as to what was inside her collection of notebooks, he'd never violate her privacy and read them without her permission. 

             He hopped onto the bed with her and snuggled up against her, enjoying the warmth of her body from being in bed.

             "I think I could fall asleep right now," he said lazily, nuzzling his face against her neck.

             "I wouldn't have a problem with that."

             "I love you"

             "I love you too."

             Ginny and Harry had only been lying there a few minutes when Hermione appeared at the door. 

             "They're letting us in to say goodnight," she informed them before continuing down the hall. Ginny and Harry looked at each other before jumping out of the bed and racing down the hall toward Molly and Arthur's room. There they found a crowd of Weasley's already waiting outside the room.

             They hadn't even been apart from their children for twelve hours and they were each bursting at the seams to see them When the door finally opened, George tried to wiggle his way in first, only to be tackled to the ground by Fred.

             Molly Weasley ushered everyone in saying "Say your goodnights then OUT!"

             Harry was more than impressed with the charms the Weasley's had placed on the room, and couldn't imagine how long it must have taken them. In addition to the normal furniture, there were now enough sleeping places for everyone, and there was a substantially more living space.

             Harry's room inspection was interrupted by a tug on his leg. James was there grinning up at him. Harry quickly swooped his son up into his arms.

             "Hey buddy. Are you having a good day with Grandmum and Granddad?"

             "Da best," James nodded his head. Harry grinned and then too James over to where Ginny had stolen Hope from her father. He watched frown as she attempted to tame Hope's out of control red curls.

             "Hermione, are you sure you didn't give any of your genes to my baby?"

             Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Hope will wish that hair was a result of my genes. My hair calmed down a little once I got older. I'm afraid I can't say the same thing for the person who actually blessed her with her messy hair." Hermione eyed Harry who blushed and ran his fingers through his hair.

             "Don't worry Harry. I'm the one who gave her the curse of being a red head. She'll hate us both."

             Later that night after the children had been left with Molly and Arthur and Ginny had fallen asleep, Harry found himself still awake in bed. 

             As he tried to sleep, his mind kept flashing back to different parts of his day, reminding him of how important all twenty-nine other people in the house were to him, and how important they were to each other. 

             Slowly, as not to wake Ginny, Harry climbed out of bed and went to the desk where he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

             _Mr. Nepot-_

_                          You can expect my presence at the meeting on the second._

_                                                                   -Harry Potter_

He folded the letter and gave it to Hedwig who was alert on her perch. Harry sighed as she flew away. As much as he wished he didn't, he had to do it. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to the family. His family. This was the only was to make sure it didn't. 

A/N: So what did you think?? I hope you liked it. When will chapter two be out? I'm not sure but we'll see. Anyway, hope you liked it. Review! If you read "I'll be Home For Christmas" (which if you haven't…………I really really recommend you do to understand things in this. It is after all…….a sequel.) then you know how inspirational reviews are too me. Hey, they pushed me to post a whole story between Thanksgiving and Christmas! No procrastination or anything. For me, that's a _very _big deal. Anyway, talk to you soon.

Love,

Bella


	2. Somewhere Out There

When Doves Cry

Chapter 2: Somewhere Out There

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: Well here's chapter two. I'm still a little unsure about this story. I kind of feel like I'm trying to get into a pool to go swimming and I've put my feet in but I'm still trying to adjust the water. But it's too late to turn back now! I started posting this therefore I'm going to have to finish. Thanks for the enormous response so far. That means a lot. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. 

            Ginny opened her eyes the second day of the New Year to find the space of bed next to her empty. Harry was up and about already, changing into his clothes for the day. His hair was wet indicating that he had already showered and Ginny could smell the aroma coming from the mug of coffee he had. 

            "What time is it?" she asked her husband groggily. 

            "Early. You should go back to sleep," he told her. 

            "What you are you doing up? There's no practice written on the calendar for today," she said sitting up a little. 

            "That's because there wasn't supposed to be practice. But just because we weren't supposed to have practice doesn't mean we don't. You know how the coach is."

            "Do you know what time it'll be over?" she asked him. She had been planning to have a family day in Hogsmeade since it was Harry's day off. Ron had mentioned wanting to meet them there for lunch with Allison and Emma, their daughter. 

            "Not sure Gin. You know how it is." 

            Ginny smiled as she climbed out of the bed. "And people say Quidditch players live the easy life." Ginny walked over to Harry and pecked him quickly on the lips, messing his damp hair with her hand. She then cocked her head giving him an amused look before saying, "Why on earth did you shower to go to Quidditch practice?" 

            Harry smiled back. "Helps me wake up. Well I've got to run Gin. But I'll try to be home for lunch."

            "Well if you're not and I'm not here when you do get home I'll be in Hogsmeade with Ron and Allison and the kids. I didn't think you had to work today so I told Ron we might meet them there."

            "I'll try. I promise." With that Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and disapparated. 

            After Harry was gone Ginny made her way towards the bathroom. Maybe if she got in right away she'd have time to have a decent length shower before Hope awoke for the morning. 

            She turned the knob and let the warm water cascade over her hand to test the temperature. Just as she reached to take off her nightshirt and small familiar cry sounded and Ginny sighed, turning the tap back off. She'd have to settle for a cleaning spell until Harry got home. They never made her feel as clean as a good shower did. Casting the spell Ginny quickly exited the bathroom and made her way towards her daughter's room. 

            Harry sighed as he arrived inside the Ministry of Magic. He hated the feeling of knowing he had just lied to his wife. What he hated more was the ease in which he'd done it with. 

            Pushing the guilty thoughts from mind, Harry made his way to the room in which the meeting was supposed to take place in. When he arrived there he found two guards outside of the room. One look at Harry was all the guards needed to know who he was and the quickly stepped aside to allow him inside. 

            When Harry entered the room he found a room with twenty or so folding chairs set up, facing the front of the room. People were standing around the room, not yet ready to sit, and Harry was surprised to find that nearly all of the people there seemed to be around his age. He had expected to be surrounded by older, more experienced wizards. 

            Among the group Harry recognized most of the people either from the war or from Hogwarts. Gazing around the room he spotted Cho Chang in a corner chatting with Seamus Finnegan and Justin Finch-Fletchy. He was about to make his way over to greet them when he heard his name. 

            "What are you doing here Potter?" the voice snarled. Harry grinned as he turned around to see one of his closest friends. 

            "Same thing a _you _Malfoy," he sneered back before laughing. 

            Before either could say anything else an older wizard entered the room and requested that everyone have a seat. Harry and Draco grabbed two chairs in the back row where they were standing and sat while the man got settled at the front of the room. 

            "Really Harry, what are you doing here?"

            "I got a letter. Same as you I presume."

            "Just because you got the letter didn't mean you had to come. You know as well as I do that this is the last place you need to be," Draco paused. "Does Ginny know where you are?"

            "No! And you're not going to tell her. Not just because she'd kill me but also because you read the letter. This has got to be kept a secret. I didn't even tell Ron or Hermione."

            "Oh well that is serious," Draco rolled his eyes. "God forbid you leave the rest of the dream team out of something. Bloody three musketeers you three are. 'All for one and one for all!' How cute." 

            Harry ignored his friend and continued on with the conversation. 

            "Does Jen know _you're _here?" Harry asked.

            "No," Draco replied coolly. "Not that she would. We split up just after the holidays," he told Harry as if it were no big deal. 

            "What?" Harry exclaimed.

            Draco shrugged. 

            Harry was about to question him further when the man at the front of the room finally spoke. 

            "For those of you who don't know me, I am Lorcan Nepot. I am pleased to see that so many of you have agreed to help us in our cause. I think that all of us in this room understand exactly what Voldemort's death eaters have done to our world, and why it is important to make sure that any death eater activity still occurring is put to an end immediately."

            "Now," Lorcan continued on. "Signs of possible death eater activity has been coming in for several months now. After thorough research we have discovered the location of the death eater base. Debilitor Island," Lorcan swished his wand and a three dimensional map appeared. Harry perked up at the mention of the location and he felt the wary look that Draco was giving him. "What we have to do is search the island," Lorcan explained to the room. "The problem is, the island's is full of dementors, there are sure to be numerous complicated protective wards, and no one but death eaters has ever been there, except one person that is."

            Harry swallowed. So that was what Lorcan had meant in his note at the bottom of the letter when he had said that Harry would have a "crucial role" in the mission. For the hundredth time in his short live, Harry was going to be the one everyone expected to know what he was doing. 

            After looking at Harry for a moment, Lorcan continued with his speech. "All of you have been asked here today because you have proven yourselves capable of handling this mission and keeping it top secret. However, should any of you feel that this is not something that you can commit yourself to, feel free to leave right now.  I'll give you all a moment to come to your final decisions." 

            With that Lorcan made his way out of the room and the group erupted into discussion.

            "Well Potter guess I'll be seeing you. Go on home to your beautiful wife and children."

            "Nice try Malfoy."

            "Harry you cannot go back to that island!" Draco said firmly. "You didn't exactly handle it so well the last time you were there."

            "Aw. Draco I didn't know you cared about me so much," Harry said mockingly.

            "Who said anything about caring about you? I'm worried about what's going to happen to _me _when something does happen to you and Ginny finds out I knew you'd been risking your neck on some stupid mission."

            "Stupid huh? Maybe if death eaters had been kept in check last time the war that messed up a lot of people's lives, including yours and mine, would have never happened. I'm not going to risk my family losing anything again just because I was too concerned about myself."

            "Potter one person isn't going to hurt this little escapade that much. You'd be doing your family a bigger favor by walking away now."

            "You heard Lorcan, Draco. No one but me has ever even stepped foot onto the island. I need to be here. I could help a lot. It can't walk away."

            "Do you even remember anything about the stupid island?"

            "Bits and pieces...." Harry admitted. He honestly didn't remember much. But he was sure once he was back on the island things would begin to spark his memory. 

            "So your risking yourself in order to provide us with fuzzy bits and pieces of memories from the time in your life that you went insane. How beautifully Gryffindor of you."

            Their argument was ended when Lorcan reentered the room after a seemingly short period of time, and walked back to the front.

            "I'm glad to see I selected a group wise enough to understand the importance of this mission. Welcome aboard everyone."

            Ginny was getting Hope's diaper bag packed when she heard a voice from behind her.

            "Gin?"

            Ginny turned around to find Ron's face in the fireplace. Hope let out a squeal of delight at the sight of Ron, who Ginny was beginning to believe was Hope's favorite uncle.

            "Are you almost ready to go to lunch?" Ron asked her. 

            "Well I was hoping Harry would get home from practice in time to come, but I don't think he's going to make it."

            "Alli and Emma aren't going to be able to come either," Ron told her. "She promised her Mum that we'd spend the day at her house."

            "Why aren't you there then?"

            "I accidentally made plans with my sister that I absolutely couldn't break," Ron grinned.

            Ginny laughed at her brother. He'd do anything to escape spending time with his in-laws. 

            "I'll tell you what Gin. Why don't I just meet you there and then we'll go to the pub together? I'll be over in five minutes."

            After he spoke Ron's head disappeared in the flames and Hope broke out into tears. 

            Ginny sighed and picked her daughter up in to her arms, rocking her back and forth in hopes of placating her. 

            "What's wrong?" James yelled as he came dashing into the room looking around frantically. When he finally stopped beside Ginny he took a stance as if ready to defend himself against anyone who might attack. 

            Ginny let out a small chuckle. Her little protector. During their years along together they had formed a special bond in which James seemed to be able to sense that Ginny needed him as much as he needed her.

            "Nothing baby," Ginny told him. "Mummy was just talking to Uncle Ron over the Floo and Hope got upset when he disappeared.

            James shook his head and looked at his baby sister. "Silly Hope. We're going to see Uncle Ron at lunch. Are we still going to lunch with uncle Ron Mummy?" James asked just to make sure. 

            "Of course! Now go get your shoes on. Uncle Ron will be here any minute."

            With that James dashed out of the room as quickly as he had entered. 

            Ginny sat at the table in the Leaky Cauldron with Hope, waiting for Ron to come back from taking James to the bathroom. Hope giggled at the silly faces her mother was making in an attempt to keep her occupied. 

            "Well if it isn't the two cutest red heads I've ever had the privilege of being in the presence of," a familiar voice sounded as a man approached the table.

            "Oliver!" Ginny greeted him as he approached. 

            "Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

            "Not at all," she replied. There was an extra seat at the table.

            "I think she gets bigger every time I see her," he commented, looking at Hope. 

            "Well she is growing pretty quickly," Ginny commented before adding, "But I don't think she's gotten all that much bigger since two nights ago."

            Oliver had attended the New Years Eve party that Ginny and Harry had decided to host in the their home, beginning what was sure to become a yearly tradition. 

            Oliver laughed and shrugged. 

            "So how did practice…" Ginny began but was cut off. 

            "Gin! Sorry I'm late!" Harry's voice sounded from behind her. 

            Ginny grinned. They'd been a family for over a year now and just the sound of his voice could still put butterflies in her stomach. 

            "Harry! I didn't think you were going to make it!" 

            "I know, I would have been on time except on my way I ran into this," he nodded his head toward the blond man standing beside him, "and he drug me into Madame Malkin's to see some robes he wants to buy," Harry said as he walked toward another table to grab two more chairs. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, clearly not liking Harry's lie. 

            "Well if me taking him robe shopping, means him convincing me to take a trip to the Quidditch store, than by all means yes, that's exactly why he's late," Draco said flashing a grin at Harry before turning to Ginny. "Hi Gin," he greeted her properly, kissing her on the cheek in a brotherly manner before sitting down in one of the chairs Harry had brought over. 

            "Harry, I was just about to ask Olli how practice went this morning," Ginny told her husband. 

            "It was good," he spat out as quickly as he could before Oliver could open his mouth. He saw his former captain shift his eyes between he and Ginny suspiciously. 

            "Will and Jack were a little off though," Harry added. "Almost hit me with the bludger twice!"

            "Are you all right?" Ginny asked suddenly concerned. 

            Harry chuckled. "I'm fine Gin. I said they _almost_ hit me."

            "Whoa Gin, I didn't realize you were such a guy magnet," Ron laughed, finally returning to the table with James. 

            "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

            "Speaking of the lack of females at the table…. where are you're two ladies Ron?" Harry questioned him. 

            "My in-laws'," he replied. 

            Harry shook his head. "See what a great husband I am Gin? I've never wiggled my way out of a trip to your folks."

            "Harry that'd be as unlikely as it would or me to finagle my way out of a day with Sirius and Remus."

            "Potter, everyone knows you only married Gin for her family," Draco told him.

            "It's alright. I only married him for his money," Ginny grinned. 

            "Is that so? Well let's see what happens if I just use it all up. Lunch is on me! Everyone ready to order?"

            After spending the rest of the afternoon shopping around Diagon Alley, Ginny and Harry arrived home that evening with two very tired children.

            "I'll take care of Hope Gin, you can take up James," Harry said as they both made their way to the stairwell.

            Harry made his way into the nursery and slowly rocked the baby in his arms as her eyes drooped and she fell further into her slumber. When she was sleeping soundly, Harry gently placed Hope into her cradle, flicked his wand to activate the monitoring charm, and crept out of the room. 

            Down the hall Harry could here Ginny's voice quietly coming from James' room as she sang their son to sleep. He followed the sound of her voice and stopped in the doorway, watching Ginny as she sang. 

            "Somewhere out there if love can see us through, then we'll be together. Somewhere out there, out where dreams come true," she sang, quieting her voice further as James' breathing grew heavier and he fell into a sound sleep. 

            She got up from her seat on the edge of the bed and turned to leave the room. She was visibly startled as she found Harry standing in the doorway watching her.

            "You sing that song to James?" he asked, never having heard her sing what had once been their song, to their son. 

            "Ever since he was born," she said joining him in the doorway, as they watched their son sleep. "One night the first week he was home, he was crying and crying and wouldn't go back to sleep. I was sort of at a point where I wasn't sure I was going to make it. I was about to break down crying myself, overwhelmed by the new responsibility of being a mom, not being able to stop his tears, and missing you more than ever, when I saw the music box you gave me on my dresser. I started to hum the tune and then I started to sing quietly. I was into the third verse before I realized that James had stopped crying. By the end of the song he was asleep. Ever since then it's been my lullaby for him." Ginny told Harry. She smiled and turned to face him, but found he wore a serious expression. 

            "I'm sorry I wasn't here Gin. But I'm here, and we're not going to be separated ever again. I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he told her.

            "You better not be," Ginny grinned. "Cause, even though it helps to know we're sleeping underneath the same big sky, I like it better when your right there in my bed," she smiled before heading down the hall to their bedroom, nodding for Harry to come with her. 

            Harry closed his eyes trying to push the guilty feeling that still hadn't left him away, before walking after Ginny who had stopped half way down the hallway to wait for him. As he took her hand in to his he took as silent breath and promised himself that everything would to be all right. 

A/N: Guys, I am sooooo sorry that this took so long to put out. Like I said before, I'm having a little bit of trouble getting into this fic. But I'll get more comfortable with it soon. I promise. Besides that, life's been a little hectic lately so I haven't had all that much time to write. I would like to update this fic at least once every two weeks. That's the goal I'm setting for myself from this point out. Whether I'll achieve it…well, I guess we'll see won't we. 

            Once again, I'm so sorry about the long wait between chapters, and I want to thank all of you for your patience and support. The reviews I've gotten are truly phenomenal and mean so much. They're what keep me going, so keep it up!!

            Well, look for the next chapter in two weeks if not sooner!

Love,

Bella


	3. Baby I Love Your Way

When Doves Cry

Chapter 3: Baby I Love Your Way

Disclaimer: Don't own em'

A/N: I made my two-week deadline! I think…

            "I never see him anymore!" Ginny said, shutting the fridge door before turning back to Hermione who was seated at the kitchen table.

            "Is he really working that much?" Hermione questioned as she took some of the lunch meat the Ginny had retrieved and began rolling it, and placing it on the platter in front of her. If was Ginny's turn to host the monthly Weasley women luncheon, and Hermione had kindly offered to come early and help Ginny prepare the food.

            "The coach had them practicing twice a day now. Harry said something about really having to get into shape _now _if they want to win the Cup in August. _I _say its still January; the Cups not for another eight months and already the whole Wizarding World knows that they're the best team out there. And in addition to the extra practice, the team's been having 'meet and greet' sessions with the fans. I swear Harry leaves the house at 8:30 every morning, and last night when I felt him crawl into bed it was half past midnight."

"And Quidditch was supposed to be a fun job for him," Hermione shook her head. 

"I don't know if either of us can handle this through August. When I do actually get to see Harry, he's beyond exhausted. I'm starting to worry about him to be honest. And I know it sounds selfish but with him gone all day everyday I almost feel like a single mother again," Ginny confessed.

            "Well if you ever need a break, feel free to drop the kids off with me."

            "I think you're forgetting that you have one year old Weasley twins running around now."

            "Ha. Like I ever get to see my children. Fred's been working out of the house as much as possible so he can be around Winnie and Gia, but half the time he has them shut in his office slash children's play paradise with him all of the time. He says they inspire him for new products. And when he's not home he always wants to take them with him to show them off! Well you know what? They're my children too you know! I carried them around for eight months and I went through enormous amounts of pain to bring them into this world. And if your brother thinks he can just hog them all to himself, well then he's got another thing coming to him."

            "Sounds like we have opposite problems here," Ginny laughed.

            "Well then lets make a deal. Sometime I'll take James and Hope off of your hands so that you can have some you time. And sometime you can take Fred off of my hands, so I can have some me and my girls time."

            "Deal," Ginny grinned. 

            "Hello? Ginny?" a voice called from the living room. 

            "We're in the kitchen Alli," she called back to her sister-in-law.

            Alli appeared in the doorway as she made her way into the kitchen and sat down. 

            "Hi Mione," she said. "So Gin, how was lunch with Ron the other day? I thinks its so cute that you two still celebrate the first time James said 'Ron.'" 

            "They what?" Hermione exclaimed.

            "Yeah. Ron said that he was the first brother whose name James learned, and that he was so excited when he first said it that he took James and Ginny out to lunch. Its been a tradition ever since," Alli explained, seeming sincerely shocked that Hermione didn't know the story. Ginny bit her lip to keep from smiling; Ron had never been a very good liar. Hey efforts proved pointless however as Hermione burst out laughing.

            "He told you what? James could sort of say my name before he knew Ron's! He called Ron "Runc" until he was two and a half."

            "What? But why would he…" Allison's face turned from a look of confusion to a scowl as she realized why Ron had lied about having to meet Ginny. "Ronald Weasley!"

            "This is ridiculous," Harry complained as he and Draco changed out their ministry issued robes and back into their normal clothes. 

            "I warned to jump ship two weeks ago Potter," Draco replied.

            "A month of training? Everyone here helped in the fight against Voldemort. I don't see why we can't just get onto the island and do what we're here to do."

            "Potter you've seen as well as I have that everyone here has been keeping in shape the past four years. Chang's defense hexes are mediocre at best. And Finnegan's patronus?"

            "Well still. A month? I…I don't know if I can keep lying to Ginny for that long. I can't even look her in the eye anymore. She was alone for three years and what do I do now that I'm home? I leave her along all day while 'I'm at Quidditch practice.'"

            "Quidditch practice? Is that where you tell her you are 14 hours a day? That wife of yours is far to trusting, and you've never even given her reason to be."

            "What that supposed to mean?" Harry asked hotly.

            "Let's see Potter. You spent the majority of your youth lying and keeping secrets while you planned little heroic missions that almost always put people, including Ginny, in a lot of danger…"

            "What? When did I…" Harry cut Draco off, only to be cut off himself.

            "I recall a little Weasley having a near death experience because of you being too stubborn to stubborn to let someone else, god forbid an adult, help solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets," Draco answered Harry's question before continuing his speech. "Then there are you teenage years. You formed a secret army during your fifth year and in your seventh year you told Ginny that you didn't love her a week after you consummated your relationship, even though you did, in some twisted plot to 'protect her.' And then finally you conceived a child with her, promised her you'd see her in a month, and didn't turn up again for three years. See Potter? I wouldn't trust you if someone paid me, but Ginny's always been the type to let her heart get in the way of common sense."

            "Well thanks for that uplifting reflection of my life Malfoy," Harry scowled at his friend. "But I think I'm going to go home and spend some time with that overly trusting wife of mine."

With that Harry grabbed his bag, and disappeared. 

            "Gin?" Ginny heard a male voice call. She was sitting in the living room with Hermione and Angelina, who were the only two remaining from lunch. Before she could respond Harry entered the living room.

            "Harry! What are you doing home so early?"

            "Coach cancelled evening practice. Said we were all to tired to do anything worthwhile."

            "Well its about time he gave you all a break! If he keeps practicing you like this you'll all be dead come world cup time."

            Harry smiled. "And how was lunch today ladies?"

            "Excellent," Angelina replied. "Your wife takes after her mother in her cooking."

            "Any leftovers?" Harry questioned causing Hermione to laugh. 

            "Ginny takes after Molly in both the quality and _quantity_ of her cooking."

            "Its all in the fridge Harry," Ginny told him and in a flash he was up and headed for the kitchen.

            "Well I think that's our cue to leave," Hermione said as she and Angelina got up.

            "What? You don't have to go!"

            "Ginny, you haven't seen your husband for a decent amount of time in two weeks. See you soon." 

            "Bye Gin!" 

            With that the two women disapparated. Ginny smiled and started for the kitchen. Harry had pulled out all of the filled Tupperware containers and was beginning to make himself a plate of food. 

            "And why aren't we men ever invited to these feasts of yours again?" he asked, clearly in heaven to have so much food in front of him.

            "Well maybe if you were ever home, I could cook you your own feast," Ginny teased. Harry visibly stiffened. "I was just kidding Harry! You know I don't blame you. I wish you didn't have to work so much, but I'm not mad about it." Ginny immediately attempted to soothe him. 

            " I know Gin. I hate it as much as you do. Hopefully it'll be over soon though."

            "As soon as that coach of yours realizes he's working you all too hard. Anyway, let's not talk about Quidditch. Lord knows you spend enough time a day at work. You don't need to talk about it when you're at home."

            "Where did you send James and Hope for the day?"

            "Mum's," Ginny said. "She's going to bring them home after dinner."

            "Did she have a load of grandchildren with her today?"

            "No actually. Christine couldn't come so she didn't have to worry about Moira, Will, or Jacob.  Tara's sister took Amy and Edward and Percy took Sophie and Dara to the office with him. Fred and George took Diana, Dylan, Winnie, and Gia, with them to the Weaze, and Ron stayed at home with Emma."

            "Well, next month I'll stay home and take care of Hope and James."

            "Mum loves taking them!"

            "And so do I! I haven't gotten to spend time with them recently. I miss them," Harry admitted and Ginny couldn't help but reach out and gently stroke Harry's hair." 

            "Do you want to go get them now?"

            "No. They'll be home soon and I can't say I haven't missed one other person a lot." Ginny grinned at him and he continued. "Do you think Ron would be too busy to hang out though?" he teased, earning him a swat from his wife.  

            "I've missed you too lately," she then told him. 

            "I don't want to miss you anymore Gin. You're the one thing in my life that can make everything else better. I want to be with you night and day and I can't even make time in my schedule for you."

            "Harry its ok. I trust you enough to know that just because you don't see me as much anymore doesn't mean you don't love me anymore."

            "Ginny why _do you_ trust me so much?" Harry questioned her.

            "You've never given me reason not to," she said.

            "What about when I didn't come home for Christmas like I said I would? I promised you I'd be back."

            "Hmm. You're right. That definitely was a break of trust when you saved the wizarding world, only to be kidnapped and left on in island with dementors that put you close to death. I can't believe I never considered that!" Ginny's voice dripped with sarcasm. 

            "I've never exactly given you solid reason _to _trust me though," he countered.

            "Ever head the phrase 'innocent until proven guilty'? Why are you asking all this anyway?"

            "Just wondering," he said. 

            "Ok…" Ginny said still wondering what he had been on about, but deciding to let it go. Harry was actually home and she wasn't about to waste her time with him arguing. 

A/N: Yeah I know it was short, and not a whole lot happened but hey what can I say? I have to follow my little timeline/outline, and this is what it gave me this week. Next chapter should be out within the next two weeks! Thanks for the reviews! As I'm sure all of you already know, they mean a lot so keep it up!

            Hey! Guess what! It was exactly ONE YEAR ago today that I posted the first chapter to my first fic. Crazy! I think I've accomplished a decent amount in a year though…. Let's see what I can do this year! Hopefully it'll include finishing this fic, and the other fic I've been working on but not posting…I'm think about not starting to post it until its completed…but we'll see.

Love,

Bella


	4. Hallelujah

When Doves Cry

Chapter 4: Hallelujah  

Disclaimer: I don't own anything………..if I did, I'd post more often because I wouldn't be so busy working my ass off in school to secure my future….

A/N: I'm sorry guys. I truly, truly am. I really wanted to stick to my two-week deadlines, because it's unfair to you all to keep you hanging so long. I honestly have tried my hardest to get this out as soon as possible. Time seems to be flying by me lately, and not a second of it seems to be free for me to do a lot of the things that I want to do. So here's chapter four finally. I hope you enjoy it and once again I'm beyond sorry about the wait. Hope you can find it your heart to forgive me!!

            "You're late Potter," Draco greeted as Harry entered the room in which they had first learned about their mission and sat down in the chair beside him. 

            "Ginny's sick. I went to the bathroom after I woke up this morning and found her head in the toilet," Harry replied. 

            "Gin's quite the doll when she's puking her guts up isn't she? Is she feeling better now?"

            "She said she was fine when I left, but you never know with Gin whether she's lying or not."

            "Gin wouldn't let you leave the kids with her if she was really sick. You see Potter, most people think about others before they start lying about things."

            "Jesus Malfoy! You know better than anyone how badly I feel about this! Why is it that you feel that you have to keep reminding me of it?"

            "Because you don't feel bad enough!" Draco hissed, narrowing his eyes. She doesn't deserve this. You weren't here. You have no idea what she went through when you were missing because lord knows Ginny's too much of a saint to tell you anything about it."

            "Look. Ginny told me that it wasn't easy…"

            "Wasn't easy? Is that how she put it? She never lets herself be a burden to anyone does she?"

            "Well if Ginny isn't telling me everything then why don't you tell me about it Malfoy?"

            "How about I show you?"

            Harry opened his mouth to speak again but as he did so Lorcan Nepot entered the room and the group quickly silenced. 

            "Well men," he began as he stood at the front of the room. A few offended coughs sounded. "Ladies," he paused and glanced at the women who had voiced their disproval of his first opening. "I admit that at the beginning of the month I was concerned by what I saw at the training camps. However, you've all give me your 110% and now you're the team that I knew you could be. So now its time to really prove it. Tomorrow will be our first venture onto the island. We'll meet here at 6:00 am and here I'll give your port keys. Our first order of business is to break the apparition barrier on the island. Malfoy, Fielding. You two are going to lead the charm breaking team in accomplishing this. Meanwhile our defense squad will keep watch and ward off anyone or anything that might be headed your way. Potter you're my head defenseman. I'll need you to come up with the optimal set-up at quickly as possible once you've scoped out the island. Chang will help you with setting up communications. I know you're all capable of handling this mission or else you wouldn't be here. Now go home, rest, and be back here tomorrow ready to go."

            Harry looked at his watch. "11:00. I can make it home for lunch then!" 

            "What time does your wife serve lunch Potter?"

            "Around one usually."

            "Good. We have time we have time for you to make a pit stop at the manor," Draco said, standing up. "Let's go."

            With that Draco disappeared. Harry frowned for a moment, but quickly followed after him. 

            Harry apparated into the parlor of Malfoy Manor but didn't see Draco. The room was large with tall ceilings and walls that had at least a dozen portraits of men and women with fair hair and pale complexions. Each portrait stood very still, rarely moving, and every one wore the Malfoy sneer that Harry was so familiar with.

            Not wishing to spend any more time with the Malfoy ancestors Harry began to leave the room in search of his friend. He reached for the door but stopped when I voice sounded behind him. 

            "Patience is a virtue Potter," Draco spoke with a dull voice. 

            "Excuse me for wanting to get away from your charming family," Harry said, eyeing the portraits and walking back to the center of the room where he sat on a couch. Draco sat across from him and on the table between them he sat a small hand painted chest that he recognized immediately. 

            "Where did you get that?" he exclaimed. 

            "Your wife gave it to me for safe keeping when you came home last year."

            Harry frowned. The chest before him had always been Ginny's special box in which she store all of her secrets. It had been the one thing she had always refused to share with him when they were together before the war. 

            "She trusts you not to go snooping more than she trusts me not too?" he asked. 

            "I already know everything that's in here. Why would it matter if I opened it? Ginny made me swear never to show it to you, but its obvious that you need to so have fun Potter. I'll be in my study."

            "What's in it?" Harry called out to Draco who was leaving the room, but was ignored.

            Slowly Harry leaned forward and picked up the box. Holding it in his lap, he unhooked the brass latch and gradually lifted the lid of the chest. Harry's eyes widened when they saw the silver liquid that was filling the chest to the brim. 

            It was piensive.  It was Ginny's piensive. 

            Harry quickly snapped the lid shut. He couldn't do it. He couldn't invade Ginny's privacy like that. 

            Then a voice popped into his head. '_I already know everything that's in here,' _Draco's voice taunted in Harry's head. A jealousy arose as Harry realized that Draco knew more about his wife than he did. 

            Without another thought Harry reopened the box and put his face down to the silver liquid. 

            The room began to fall away as Harry felt himself being pulled in. When he opened his eyes Harry found that he was in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. On one bench was Colin Creevy with Ginny resting her head in his lap as she laid across the seat. The opposite seat was empty. 

            "Have you decided if you're going to tell people yet?"

            "Not yet. I can't. I don't even know how…"

            "How?"

            "It's not really the type of thing you go around saying "Hey guess what? I'm pregnant! Isn't it great?" But I don't want a pity party either. And I don't want to keep it a secret because well, what would the point of that be?"

            "So you don't want to tell people in a positive way, but not in a negative way either. And you can't not tell people at all."

            "Which means I just need some time to come up with a _neutral_ "I'm pregnant," speech. 

            Colin laughed. "Sounds like a plan Gin. God. I still can't believe you're pregnant. Are you scared Gin?"

            "No," she answered, surprising Harry a little, but then added, "I'm terrified."

            "It'll be okay though Gin. It will."

            "I know. Thanks Colin." 

            Harry could have hugged Colin. If he couldn't have been there for Ginny, he was glad to know Colin was. 

            The two sat in silence for a few moments before Ginny sat up.   
            "I," she announced, "Am going to buy something from the snack cart. Do you want anything?"

            "No thanks Gin."

            "Alright. I'll be back soon."

            Ginny got up and left the compartment and Harry followed. Harry stayed close behind as Ginny made her way to the back of the train where the cart always ended up after it was finished its rounds. Ginny ordered a few snacks and as the lady gathered Ginny things Harry could hear the conversation going on in a near by compartment that had its door left open. 

            "My brother Dean threw a New Years party over the holiday. Everyone who was anyone in my brothers year was there. Well Dean was piss drunk long before midnight and so was Ron Weasley."

            Harry turned and looked at the compartment as he heard his best friend's name mentioned by Kimberly Thomas, Dean's little sister. He looked over and saw that Ginny had done the same.

            "Anyway," she continued, "Dean and Ron got into a playful argument about who between the two of them has more problems in their life right now. Well Dean says something about having to put up with Seamus and I dating. I was about to remind Dean that Ginny Weasley is practically married to Harry Potter when Ron goes, 'At least your best friend didn't fuck up your sisters life and at least your best friend isn't possibly dead so that he can't fix her life for her. Let Seamus knock up your sister and go missing and then come tell me about your problems.'"

            "Ginny Weasley's pregnant?"

            "Mm hm."

            "What else did Ron say?"

            "Nothing. By the time anyone was over their shock Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley were saying their goodbyes and leading Ron to the Floo." 

            Harry stopped listening after this and turned back to Ginny. She had silent tears running down her face. Wanting nothing more than to comfort her and tell her that he'd kill Ron, Harry took several steps toward her before he realized he wasn't really there. It was all just a memory. 

            Harry watched as Ginny tried to wipe the tears away and started back to her compartment.

            "What's wrong Gin?" Colin asked as she sat down across from him.

            "Looks like I won't have to come up with that neutral speech after all," she replied.

            "What?" Colin gaped. "How do people know?"

            "Well apparently on New Years Ron was complaining to the world about how bad his baby sister fucked up her life," she spat, her eyes welling up again. 

            Ron's words had hurt Ginny more than Harry would have expected them. Harry knew how much Ginny hated crying. The fact that she couldn't stop herself from doing so was clear proof that the news of Ron's speech had hit hard. 

            "Ginny I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said that way."

            "I don't care what he meant. I don't even care."

            The room began to spin again and Harry realized that the memory was ending. Although he wished that he could stay and make sure things worked out there was nothing to do but see where he ended up next. 

            When the spinning stopped Harry found himself in one of the Hogwarts hallways. They were empty and Harry could tell it was late at night. He turned to the left and saw Ginny coming toward him carrying a pile of books. 

            'She must be coming back from the library,' he thought to himself. 

            Just as Ginny was getting close to Harry a figure stepped out of the shadows and into her way.

            "Out past curfew Miss Weasley? You know as head boy I could dock you points for this," the boy sneered. 

            "Then why don't you just do it and let me go?" she said. She sounded tired. 

            "You care so little about your house that you'd give up precious points when I'm perfectly willing to work out some sort of deal with you? Its easy. I won't take off any points if you give me exactly what I've wanted for two years."

            "I don't think so," Ginny said as she tried to walk by him, only to be stopped.

            "Get off me!" she snapped, shocked by the boy's bold move. 

            He laughed. "You can play hard to get but everyone knows you're easy. So just give me what I want."

            At this Harry lost his cool and reached out to grab the boy he recognized as a Slytherin. His hand went right through him. Harry growled in frustration as he realized he couldn't do anything. 

            "I'm afraid I don't know what that is," Ginny replied coolly, once again trying to get away from the Slytherin. 

            "Oh but I think you do Weasley."

            With this the boy pulled Ginny closer to him, pressing his body into hers, causing her to drop her books and cry out in surprise.

            "It's the only reason you ever got with Potter.  You're lucky you're good enough to make him stay with you. Well, stay with you until your little surprise came along and he suddenly went missing…" He glanced down at Ginny's stomach and smirked. "Tell you what Weasley, you come back to my room with me like a good little Gryffindor and not only will I not take off house points, but I'll give you the name of a family friend you can help you get rid of your little problem. Then maybe Potter will come home to you."

            Harry saw a look of disgust wash over Ginny's face and she struggled once again to the get free. Harry was getting more and more frightened of what the boy was going to do to Ginny when a voice answered all of his prayers. 

            "What are you two doing out of bed?" a voice called from down the hall. In a blink of an eye Ginny's assailant had released her and was fleeing in the other direction.

            Harry noticed Ginny quickly trying to wipe away tears from her eyes as she squatted down to gather her books. 

            The person who had called out was approaching as Ginny worked to put the stray papers back into an orderly pile. 

            "Why are you out of your common room?" the voice spoke again as it got closer.

            "I was coming back from the library." Ginny spoke quietly carefully hiding any emotion in her voice.

            "'Well let me help you," the tall young man said, squatting down to help her. 

            "No that's alright Professor…" Ginny glanced up to see what professor was helping her. 

            "Draco?" she exclaimed.

            Draco looked closely at her before replying, "Ginny?"

            "Oh Draco you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Ginny burst out as she lunged forward and hugged her friend. 

            "It has been awhile hasn't it Gin?" he said, returning the hug before standing up and helping her do the same. "Were you crying Gin?" he asked, his face taking on a look of concern as hers came into the light and he saw her red rimmed eyes.

            "I'm fine. Especially now that you're here. Why are you here anyway?"

            "Why were you crying?"

            "Answer my question first."

            "I'm apprenticing with the potions master for the rest of the semester."

            "What? Why on earth would you do that? I know more about potions than he does and I was barely passing Snape's class. You go the highest grade in Snape's class in years. I won't even mention how many NEWTS you earned for potions."

            "I think that might be the reason McGonagall asked me to come. Someone has to help you seventh years prepare for your NEWTS. I hear they're searching for someone to catch you all up in DADA too. Now your turn to. Answer my question."

            Ginny bit her lip. "Well you see, I've seemed to have acquired a….a reputation."

            "A reputation?" 

            "That I'm….easy."

            "What? Number one since when do you get upset over what people think? Number two, how did you manage….. Wait. Was that guy trying to pull something with you?"

            "Yes, but he didn't get anywhere and I'm fine. I was just a little scared."

            "Who was it? I'll presume it was a Slytherin."

            Ginny smiled. "I'm fine."

            Draco looked at her skeptically but gave in. 

            "Well, do you want to tell me how you got this new reputation?" he asked grinning. 

            Ginny's expression dimmed a little. 

            "I probably should have told you a while ago. You see…"

            Draco must have been able to tell that it was a serious subject because he interrupted her. 

            "Let's go back to my room, and you can tell me about it there."

            Harry followed Ginny and Draco through the halls into a large room in the dungeons where Draco was staying. The room was much cozier than Harry would have expected to find a room in the dungeons to be. When they got there Draco a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt out of a drawer and handed them to Ginny to change into. She thanked him and quickly stepped behind his changing screen.

            "It'll be so nice having you here," Ginny said as she changed. "Colin's my only really good friend here this year. It's been so lonely without everyone. It doesn't even feel like Hogwarts this year."

            As Ginny spoke she tossed her robe over the screen and Draco picked it up off the floor. He held it up and smiled. 

            "Wearing Potter's robes as some sort of display of loyalty?" he asked teasingly. 

            "No!" she replied, but then added, "Harry's are in the wash. Those are Charlie's."

            "Now, if you were still dirt poor, I could understand the oversized hand-me-down look, but you can afford your own robes now Gin."

            Ginny scowled and started to come out from behind the screen. 

            "Well mine don't fit me anymore," she stated.

            Draco's face turned from confusion to shock as he discovered her convex stomach. 

            Harry watched and listened as Ginny told Draco everything that had happened from December through March. 

            As Harry noticed Ginny's eyes begin to droop he felt the scene begin to fade away as her was transferred to the next memory. 

            Harry reopened his eyes to find himself in the transfiguration classroom. 

            Ginny was at the front of the room standing in front of McGonagall's desk.

            "Miss Weasley, one of your dorm mates has informed me that you were not in your dormitory last night."

            Harry couldn't help but feel annoyed with whoever had snitched. 

            "No Headmaster, I wasn't."

            "And where were you Miss Weasley?"

            "I spent the night in Dr….Mr. Malfoy's quarters."

            Before McGonagall could respond Ginny continued. "I know it's against the rules Professor but I hadn't told him about the baby, which was wrong of me because he deserved to know, I never knew how to tell him. Last night I finally did it and we stayed up all night discussing it. "

            McGonagall sighed. 

            "Miss Weasley. I understand that you are finishing your schooling under a very special circumstance, but I cannot permit you to break school rules at your own discretion due it; especially rules regarding students spending the night in Professors' quarters. And those rules include very young, attractive professor's apprentices."

            Harry grinned at McGonagall's reference to Malfoy as attractive. 

            "I'll let you off without punishment this time Miss Weasley, but please refrain from breaking rules from now on."

            "I will professor."

            "Please tell your potions professor to see me about your tardiness to class."

            Harry followed Ginny out of the classroom and down to the potions room where she joined her class.

            When he entered, Harry saw that the Professor was not there and that Draco was at the front of the room giving instructions. 

            "Miss. Weasley. How lovely of you to join us," Draco said. 

            Ginny rolled her eyes and took her seat. 

            "Now your professor has informed me that last class each of your lab groups prepared the ingredients for a Hallucination Draft. Today you'll brew the potion and at the end of class one member of each group will test it, so I suggest you get it right."

            Harry was impressed with Draco's instruction and slightly irked by the way he reminded him of Snape. The class rose from their seats when Draco finished speaking and headed for the storerooms to get their supplies. 

            "Miss Weasley what do you think you're doing?"

            "Getting my ingredients out?"

            "Have you still been participating in potions brewing?"

            "Professor Fauna said that…"

            "Stop. Just stop there. You will not be brewing any potions whatsoever for the rest of the year. If the Professor has a problem with that then I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will support me."

            Draco sent Ginny to sit at the front of the room in his chair to ensure she was far from the potions for the rest of class. She wasted the time spinning lazily in his chair and rifling through Draco's bag. Inside she found lesson plans, a potions textbook, a bag of chips, and Draco's wallet. She pulled out the chips and wallet and tossed the rest aside. Snacking on the discovered food, Ginny opened the wallet and examined its contents. The first thing she saw was Draco's ministry issued military ID.  He had a few galleons but she was sure he had more hidden somewhere. The wallet also had a small photo booklet. The first picture was a wedding portrait of Blaise Zambini and his wife, who had been married right after Blaise graduated. Blaise was the only Slytherin besides Draco that Ginny had ever enjoyed the company of. Ginny flipped the the next picture and grinned to find that it was a picture of Draco, Ron and Harry at training camp the summer after they had graduated. The picture beside it was Hermione's senior portrait. The next photo was a big group of students at graduation with Dumbledore, Ginny smiled sadly as she looked at the Dumbledore's happy face. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the next picture. It was of her and Draco dancing and laughing at the 7th year spring formal, which she had attended with Harry. 

            "Curiosity killed the cat," Draco said dully causing Ginny to jump in surprise.   
            "I've never seen this picture before," she told him. "Can I have it?"

            "No, but you can borrow it to have a copy made."

            "Aw Draco. You're so generous," Ginny teased and then jokingly kissed him on the cheek.

            Harry couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he watched the flirtatious interaction between Ginny and Draco. However, little did he know, he wasn't the only one who noticed the chemistry. 

            Harry felt the scene changing once again and closed his eyes. 

            When he reopened them her found himself in the Great Hall at breakfast. The mail was just arriving and students were piling food on their plates. 

            Harry noticed a hush wash over the room as students picked up their copies of the Daily Prophet. Ginny picked up hers and Harry saw her jaw drop as she looked at the front page. 

            Curious, Harry peered over her shoulder and soon felt his own jaw drop. 

**_In Love and War; The Love Triangle of Wizarding Heros_**.

            The words were in large type across the top of the page. Below it were pictures of himself and Draco with a picture of Ginny centered between them. Further below Harry saw a picture of him and Ginny and a charity event for the war above the picture of Ginny and Draco from Draco's wallet. Harry spotted a copy of the paper left on the table by another student and rushed to read the article. 

            _Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy battled together on the battlefield to rid the wizarding world of Lord Voldemort, but off the battlefield they were fighting against each other to win the heart of Ginny Weasley. Weasley who was made the poster child for young women becoming involved in the war cause as she attended charity events with Potter and as she set up medical clinics, and supply drives at school, has been Potter's girlfriend since his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Or so we thought. _

_            Sources close to Ginny Weasley have revealed to the reported that she is pregnant, and the father of her child is not Potter, but Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy. _

_            Draco Malfoy joined forces with Potter during their sixth year of schooling and became acquainted with Weasley not long after that. There has been an undeniable closeness between the two since. This closeness has been observed by many student at Hogwarts recently, now that Malfoy is apprenticing with the Potions Master there. Part of Malfoy's job is teaching seventh year potions, a class that Weasley is enrolled in. _

_            "They can't keep their eyes off each other during class," said Regina Richter, a seventh year Slytherin in Weasley's potions class. "It's obvious that if they thought no one was looking they'd be all over one another. She even kissed him in class the other day!"_

_            And the paternity of Weasley's baby? A seventh year Hufflepuff said that after spending the night in Malfoy's sleeping quarters, Weasley admitted that the child was his. "She said that she had spent the night with Mr. Malfoy," the student said. "Then she said that she had been informing him about the baby, which she hadn't known how to do when she first found out." _

_            After receiving the news Malfoy apparently began getting Weasley special treatment. "She didn't even get in trouble for staying in a faculty member's bedroom all night. And the next day he threw a total hissy fit when he found out she'd been working with potions and demanded that she stop at once. He sent her to sit at his desk where she acted all cute and innocent while she ate his food and went through is belongings."_

_            So the question remains, "Where does all of this leave Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Potter, who has been missing since Christmas Eve, is apparently unaware that Weasley is even pregnant. According to a family friend of the Weasley's, Ginny Weasley has been informing people that the baby is Potter's and those close to him claim Harry hasn't been seen since the final attack on Hogwarts; however a secret source has informed the Daily Prophet that Potter was seen with Weasley on New Year's eve in the Hog's Head. _

_            "They got in a very heated argument," the source told us. "She was crying and he was yelling. Eventually he threw his glass at the far wall and walked out on her, leaving her in tears. A few minutes later a tall blond fellow came in and escorted her out."_

_            So it appears that Malfoy and Weasley have betrayed their fellow war hero and found love together. But its this reporters curious nature that forces her to wonder if Harry Potter truly is the victim here, or if there's more to this story that meets the eye. Hopefully further investigation will fill any gaps in the story of this classic love triangle. If you have any information regarding Malfoy, Weasley or Potter please contact Rita Skeeter at the Daily Prophet. _

Why was Harry not surprised to see who had written the article. He looked over to see Ginny was still staring at the page at disbelief. He was about to go back and re-read parts when he noticed the room go completely silent. He looked up and saw that Draco had entered the Great Hall. Draco looked around, confused by the silence, but continued toward his seat at the head table. Ginny stood and opened her mouth to say something to him but when she did nothing came out. She was still to shaken by the paper to function.

            Harry watched as Draco sat down at the table and unfolded the paper. He couldn't help but wish he had a camera when Draco's eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped open. However, like  a true Malfoy, Draco quickly collected himself, folded up the paper, grabbed and muffin and some coffee and headed back out of the hall. Ginny quickly picked up her copy of the Prophet and followed him out. Harry heard an eruption of gossip begin as soon as Ginny stepped out of the Hall. 

            Right outside Draco was pacing back and forth waiting for Ginny. 

            "What the hell is this?" he exclaimed.

            "Why are you asking me? I don't know how this happened!"

            "You must have had something to do with this!"

            "Excuse me? Why on _earth_ would I do something like this?"

            "I don't know Ginny, why don't you tell me?"

            "I can't believe your accusing me of this! Why do you think I did this?"

            "How else would they get so much info about us if one of us wasn't giving it to them?"

            "So much info? There's barely one ounce of truth about us in that article."

            "There is some though. And the picture. That's the picture I gave you to make a copy of Ginny. Where'd they get _that _if it wasn't from you?"

            "I haven't even had that picture for a while. I gave it to Colin to copy for me."

            "Sorry Gin but I refuse to believe innocent little Colin Creevey who kisses the ground you walk on would send rumors to the Daily Prophet about you. Or me for that matter. He knows what I'd do to him."

            "I _know _Colin would never do that. I'm just saying that I didn't either. I still…. Why would I do that?"

            "You know why Ginny? Because you don't want to have a bastard child and you thought since we're so close maybe you could throw it out there that _I'm _the father of your child. Then when time goes by and we're not married, you can put it out there that I won't marry you, which would ruin my reputation as a maybe not so evil son of a death eater. Knowing how hard I've worked to not be seen as evil by everyone in the wizarding world, maybe just maybe I'd suggest we get married just to calm down the rumors and live in peace."

            Ginny just stared at Draco for a moment before she reached back and slapped him. Hard. "That is the most conceited, most ridiculous, most heartless thing that I have ever heard anyone say. Did you think that maybe, just maybe, Rita Skeeter will take information from anyone who will give it to her and that maybe there are some people that go to school here who like to twist the truth just as much as she does."

            "Ginny…" Harry could tell Draco was beginning to regret his words. 

            "As for where they got the information. The basic stuff is common knowledge through out the wizarding world. As for the other stuff, after I spent the night in your room I got a lecture from McGonagall about it. Someone probably overheard. And Regina Richter is clearly jealous of whatever relationship we actually do have, so she blew it of proportion and reported it to the prophet. As for the picture…well I don't know how they got it but I fully intend to find out. So Malfoy you can believe you version, or you can consider mine." 

            "Ginny…" Draco tried again but failed as Ginny simply walked away from him, still in a rage.

            The room began to spin and Harry braced himself for yet another change of scenery. Harry was shocked when he found himself in a room with Ginny, Remus, and Sirius. Then he realized that more time that he thought must have past between the last memory and the previous one. At some point in between Remus must have arrived to teach DADA. Ginny was curled up in a chair reading a text book when there was a knock at the door. 

            "Oh no. Go away Draco!" she called. The person knocked again and this time Sirius opened the door.

            "Look Malfoy, I never liked you and I still don't and if you don't leave right now…"

            "I want to see Ginny."

            "She doesn't want to see you."

            "I don't care what she wants. I need to see her."

            "Not everything's just about you Malfoy!" Ginny screamed. "You think this is easy for me? You think I need this right now? No. You probably didn't even think about how all of this is affecting me." 

            "Ginny.." Draco tried to push by Sirius.   
            "No Draco. If you think that…" Ginny quickly rose from her seat and froze. I strange look washed over her face and she paled right before she collapsed on to the floor. 

            "Ginny!" all four men, including Harry exclaimed. 

            Harry suddenly felt the room spinning. He panicked praying for it to stop. He had to see if Ginny was okay. But her memory of the incident ended with that and therefore there was no more for him to see. The next place he ended up was hospital wing. Ginny was awake and Draco was sitting beside her bed talking to her. 

            "I'm sorry Gin. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

            "It's ok," she said. 

            "It's not. I guess… I think I'm scared for you to have a fatherless child and I just twisted that into your fears and I panicked. But Gin…I am scared for you. A lot of people in the wizarding world are not very receptive to the idea of a woman having a baby out of wedlock. In the muggle world it's more common, but here it's a bigger deal. You're going to face a lot of problems Gin."

            "I know Draco. But I'll be okay."

            "Well Gin what if….I was just thinking…Since all of this is already out there and half of the wizarding world thinks this baby is mine…maybe we should get married."

            "What?" Ginny exclaimed. 

            "Just temporarily. Until Harry gets home. It would solve a lot of problems; gossip, money, a father figure in your child's life, security. It wouldn't be so bad. We're good friends. The manor's big enough so that you could have a whole wing to yourself if you wanted. And then when Harry gets home we can create some big scandal about how this kids not really mine and I can leave you. Simple as that."

            "Simple as that? So we spend however long Harry's gone pretending to be desperately in love, and then when Harry does come home I tear my child away from the only father he or she's ever known and you sever all ties with all three of us? Draco as honorable as it is I think your plans a little more complicated than you'd think."

            Draco laughed. "I guess you're right Gin. I guess you're right. So what did Madame Pomfrey say about your health?"

            "I need to stay on bed rest for the rest of the year. Remus is going to let me stay with him once my mom writes McGonagall a letter of approval."

            "Why can't you stay with me? Remus already has someone staying with him!"

            "I don't know if that'd be such a good idea," Ginny answered.

            "Why not?"

            "Have you ever heard of this paper called the Daily Prophet? Their a really great source of reliable news."

            "Point taken," Draco laughed. "Point taken."

Harry felt the room begin to move again and felt himself being pulled out of the scene. When he finally felt the movement stop he was back in Draco's parlor. The memories were done. 

            Harry sat back on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. 

            "Now if you can figure out how to break the locking curses Ginny had Bill put on the even worse things you'd really understand what she went though," Draco said reentering the room. 

            "There's more?"

            "Of course Potter. Those are just the things I personally know everything about. The rest is the stuff Ginny was too modest to even tell me the entire truth about."

            "I need to go home. Thanks Draco."

            Draco nodded and Harry apparated to his house. 

            Ginny was getting Hope into her high chair as James sat at the kitchen table eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the crust. 

            "When will Daddy be home?" James asked. 

            "Probably not till late sweetie," Ginny answered her son. 

            "I wanna ride my Fwiah-bolt," he told her. 

            "Maybe Daddy will be home this weekend to take you flying."

            "I wanna go nooowww," he whined. 

            "You could call Uncle Ron after lunch and see if he can take you."

            "No! I wanna go with Daddy."

            "I'm sorry sweetie but Daddy's not…" Ginny was cut off when she heard a pop and Harry appeared in the kitchen. 

            "Daddy!" James yelled and hopped off his chair to go hug his father. Hope giggled and threw her hands up in delight when she saw her father.

            "Harry! What are you doing home so early?"

            "I took the day off," he said. "I wanted to see my kids and my wife." 

            "Dad, after lunch will you take me flying? Please?" James begged.

            "Definitely kiddo. What are we having for lunch anyway?"

            "Peanut butter and jelly without the crust and…mashed sweet potatoes," Ginny replied, reading the label off the baby-food she was feeding Hope. 

            "Mmm. My favorite," Harry grinned and headed to the fridge to find something for himself to eat. 

            When lunch was over James ran upstairs to get his broom and put on the children's Quidditch gear Charlie had given him for his birthday the previous year in hopes of being placed on the favorite uncle list. As Ginny began to clean up the kitchen Harry caught her around the waist and pulled her closer. 

            "I love you so much Gin," he told her. 

            Ginny couldn't help but giggle at his display of affection. "I love you too," she replied sincerely. 

            "I don't tell you that enough. But I do. You're the most amazing person I've ever met." 

            Ginny was rendered speechless for a moment, unsure of where Harry's declaration of love had come from. Before she could reply their son came bouncing into the room, ready for his flying lesson. 

            "I'm weady Dad!" he announced. 

            "Let's go then. See you later mum," Harry grinned. 

            "Bye Mummy!" With that the two men in her life were out the door and a wail erupted from her daughter. 

            "Don't worry, you'll get your turn with Daddy too," Ginny told her as she picked her up out of the highchair. "Until then maybe you'll take a nap." Ginny headed upstairs with Hope, deciding she'd try and take a nap herself. For the first time in ages Harry was home and rather than being excited to see him, Ginny was happier that he could finally be there to help her take on responsibility. Lord knows she deserved a break. 

A/N: Man oh man. There it is. Once again I'm really sorry about the wait. I hate taking so long to post b/c I know when stories I read go long periods of time without updates I often forget what they're even about. But as I said before my writing/typing time is very limited these days and this chapter was sort of an important one that I didn't want to do a half-ass job on. Because of that it took me a long time to write it so that I was pleased with it. I hope you all like it too. I'd like to get back on my two-week deadline schedule and for as long as I write this story that will always be my posting goal. So look for the next chapter in two weeks. Once again I hope you liked this chapter…..maybe think about reviewing whether you did or didn't. Any type of response is appreciated. Thanks for reading my story!

Love,

Bella


	5. The Trouble With Love

When Doves Cry

Chapter 5: The Trouble With Love

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. 

A/N: If by two weeks, I meant a little over a month, I'm delivering this right on time

Ginny awoke to the sound of Hope wailing from the next room. Groaning, she rolled over to tell Harry that it was his turn; however, when she did so, she found that Harry was no longer there. Sighing, she threw off the covers and got out of bed.

In the kitchen Ginny sat Hope in her highchair as she turned on the coffee pot and prepared Hope's bottle. On the fridge she found a note. 

_Gin-_

Had to get to work. Didn't want to wake you. Hopefully I won't be home too late. Have a great day. 

_                                                            Love you,_

_                                                            Harry_

"Work? Since when does Quidditch practice start be 6:30?" Ginny said to herself. She'd never heard of a more ridiculous practice schedule. Not only was it early, but in the chilly month of February, it was nearly below freezing out. Cold weather wasn't exactly the best for Quidditch. 

            Shaking her head, Ginny crumpled the note and tossed it into the trashcan. 

            "Harry what are they doing?" Harry heard through the communication system Cho had set up. Cho was a few hundred feet away, looking at him as she asked the question.

            "I don't know," he replied.

            Rather than fleeing the patronus charms being thrown their way, the Dementors were simply keeping a distance far enough away so that the charms were too weak to do anything by the time they reached them. And rather than attempt to advance in between attacks, the dementors were simply lingering in one spot, as if they were observing them. 

            "I've never heard of Dementors behaving this way before," Harry told Cho. 

            "Can't you remember them from when you were here before?"

            "I wish I could. I remember them being here, and that about it. Maybe we should try and advance on them."

            "What?" Cho exclaimed. "Why? They're staying away! That's what we wanted."

            "I don't trust them"

            "Harry, Dementors don't plot."

            "At least not as far as we know. Something's weird about this, and we need to figure out what it is. We're going to approach them."

            "You're the boss Harry," Cho said. 

            With that Harry opened communication with the entire defense team and gave the directions to approach the dementors. 

            Harry carefully watched the looming cloaked creatures as his team approached them. They continued to stand there without showing any sign of intending to move. 

            "Harry what should we do?" Cho asked, obviously concerned by the lack of movement by the dementors. 

            Harry looked at his team members, who were cautiously still inching forward, and made a decision. 

            "Stop," he called. "No sense putting everyone in danger. I'll go myself."

            "By yourself?" Cho exclaimed. "Harry, no. It's too dangerous."

            "I won't get too close," he promised. "As soon as I feel uncomfortable about something I'll turn back."

            He saw Cho bite her lip and nod in response. 

            Harry could feel the eyes of everyone watching him as he stepped forward. He carefully held his wand in front of him, keeping his guard up. 

            The closer he got the more suspicious he became. He wasn't getting the cold feeling that dementors usually gave him, and they still weren't moving. 

            Then all of a sudden it hit him.

            Ginny's face flashed through his mind. Ginny at different stages through her teenage years. 

            "It's over," he face shouted. 

            "We're done Harry."

            "Maybe we should just break-up then!"

            "It's over."

            "It's over."

            "We're done."

            The scenes each flashed by in an instant. Finally it came to one he had just witnessed the day before: Draco and Ginny in the hospital wing.

            "We should get married," Draco's voice echoed through Harry's ears. 

            "We should get married."

            "We should get married."

            "We should get married."

            "Potter."

            "We should get married."

            "Potter"

            "We should get married."

            "Potter!" the voice finally brought Harry back to reality.

            "Yeah Malfoy?"

            "We got the shields down. Get your men out of here. We're done for the day."

            Not missing a beat Harry gave his team directions to apparate back to the headquarters before doing so himself. 

            Ginny smiled as she sat at a small table in the Leaky Cauldron. After telling her mother about the errands she needed to run, Molly Weasley had promptly insisted that she take James and Hope off Ginny's hands for the day. As much as she loved her children, some time off from being mum was nice. 

            Finishing the last bite of her dinner, Ginny put some galleons on the table to cover the bill and headed across the street to the bookshop.

            There she placed an order for a book she wanted to give Charlie for his birthday and was old that it'd be in for her to come pick up in a week. 

            Turning on to the street as she left the shop, she accidentally bumped into a passing woman. 

            "Oh I'm sorry," she said. "Jen!" she then exclaimed. 

            "Ginny!" the other woman, with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes smiled at her.

            "I haven't seen you in so long," Ginny said as she hugged her friend.   

            "I know. We really should find more time to see each other."

            "We should. But how are you doing?"

            "Pretty good," Jen told her. 

            "And Draco?"

            "I wouldn't know."

            "What?" Ginny asked, confused.

            "He didn't tell you we split up?  Just after the holidays…"

            "What?" Ginny's jaw dropped. "But…but what happened?" Ginny knew the question was blunt, but it had just slipped out. 

            "I…" Jen started but paused and then said, " I don't know. I'm sorry Ginny but I really have to run. I'll owl you and we'll get together soon though."

            "You'd better," Ginny told her before they parted ways. 

            The sun was setting and Ginny knew that her mother would be expecting her to get the kids soon. However, she decided she had one more stop she needed to make. 

            "It was bizarre," Harry told Draco as they sat in his study. "I didn't feel anything and then the flashes began."

            "What were they of?"

            "Ginny."

            "You're telling me that of all the things you've seen, your absolute worst memories are of our little Virginia?"

            "It was of her breaking up with me over and over again, and…" Harry was about to tell Draco about seeing his proposal to Ginny in his flashed, but stopped himself. "and stuff like that," he concluded.

            "I don't know. It all sounds pretty normal to me Potter."

            "But you didn't see them. They were behaving like normal dementors."

            "Maybe they've just been affected from being kept on that island for so long with no source of nourishment."

            "I think there's more to it than that"

            "Why are telling me about this? Who am I? The resident dark arts expert?"

            Harry remained silence and glanced around the portraits on the walls. Portraits of generations of dark wizards.  Draco scowled, making it clear he understood exactly what Harry's silence meant. "Maybe in your library…" Harry suggested. 

            "Forget it Potter. I need a drink," he said before getting up and leaving the room. 

            Ginny apparated into Draco's study to find her husband alone in the room. 

            "Harry?" she asked, surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?" 

            "What are _you _doing here?" he asked, as glint of suspicion in his eyes.

            "Paying an overdue visit to my best friend," she said.

            "Same here," he said as if defending himself. 

            "Really? Since when does Ron frequent Malfoy Manor?" Ginny teased, but Harry didn't seem to pick up on her humor. 

            "I meant I was also visiting a friend Ginny," Harry spat. 

            Ginny frowned. 

            "Are you ok Harry?" she asked softly stroking to side of his face. 

            At her touch his tense angry attitude seemed to melt away. 

            "I'm fine Gin," he smiled. 

            "Good. Now leave," she grinned. 

            "Leave?" he exclaimed. 

            "I need some time with Draco."

            "For what?"

            "He and Jen split up," she said quietly.

            "And?"

            "And? And….Wait! Did you _know_?"

            "He mentioned it awhile ago…"

            "And you didn't tell me?"

            "Whoops…"

            "Harry Potter! You…You…"

            "Sorry Gin," he smiled sheepishly. 

            Ginny laughed. Harry never failed to wiggle his way out of her wrath.

            "Well to make it up to me, you can go get the kids from my mother. They're your kids tonight. What time do you have to be in tomorrow?"

            "Noon."

            "I'll be home by noon then," Ginny told him. 

            "By noon? Tomorrow? Where are you going to be?"

            "Here."

            "Doing what?"

            "Having a hot wild affair with the sexy blond who own this mansion," she teased. 

            "Oh good. I was worried you were planning on doing something dangerous like try and make Malfoy have a heart to heart with you." 

            Ginny smiled and kissed Harry goodbye before he disapparated. 

            Ginny gave the portrait of Draco's Great Uncle Dominic the password to open, stepped through the portrait hole into Draco's bedroom and headed for his bureau. 

            Just as she found what she was looking for Ginny heard Draco come into the study. 

            "What the fuck are you doing in my room Potter?"

            "Looking for my favorite pair of pajamas," she called back. 

            "Weasley?" Draco asked, surprised to hear her voice. 

            "No, I think you had it right the first time," she said, stepping back into the study, carrying two sets of pajamas in her arms. 

            "Sorry Gin, but you'll always be a Weasley in my book."

            Ginny smiled and shoved the gray set of pajamas at Draco. 

            "Go get changed Mr. Malfoy," she commanded. 

            "And to what occasion to I owe this honor of having you break out my silk pajamas?" 

            "The occasion is me and you spending some quality Draco Ginny time, just like we used too. Now go get changed," she said, shooing him off, but not before stealing the glass of wine out of his hands and taking a sip. "We're going to need more of this."

            Ginny lay stomach down in emerald green pajamas, the same make as Draco's, on Draco's bed, which was large enough to have slept her entire family when she growing up. Draco sat beside her, propped up with overstuffed pillows. 

            In front of her Ginny had a large box of assorted chocolates. She frowned as she took a small bite out of one and discovered strawberry crème inside. She spat out the small but and handed the rest up to Draco who shook his head and laughed at her antics. 

            "So are you going to tell me about it or do I have to start asking questions?" Ginny said suddenly. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened?" she sighed, looking at him sympathetically. She knew that he knew her well enough to know what she meant.

            "I don't know. Just a lot of little things I guess."

            "But that's what commitment's about! Working though the little things."

            "There were just too many Gin. And I think… I think that we into it all too fast," Draco confessed. "We didn't know each other well enough and when our full personalities started coming out, I guess it was sot of a shock."

            "Who ended it?"

            "Well technically she's the one who left, but I sort of pushed her into it. She was trying to fix things and I well…wasn't."

            "Why?" Ginny exclaimed. "You love each other?"

            "Well sometimes love isn't enough."

            "Please don't say that Draco."

            "Sorry Gin but it's the truth. Love isn't always enough."

            "Well I hope you're wrong," she said sharply but then softened her voice. "Because love is pretty much all I have right now when it comes to Harry and me."

            "Problems in Potter Paradise?" Draco questioned. 

            "No," Ginny said. "Well yes…well, I don't really know. I'm so confused. When I see Harry everything's fine; we're as happy as ever. But the thing is, I never see him. He's always working or busy with something, while I'm home with the kids all the time. I…I thought when Harry came home that it would be different, but he's been home a year now and all of a sudden I feel as alone as I was before he came home. I feel so alone Draco. I feel so alone." 

            It was at this point that Ginny couldn't take it anymore and she burst out in tears. 

            She felt her best friend collect her into his arms as he gently tried to calm her. 

A/N: Well there it is. Sorry it took so long. I tend to get severe cases of writers block when it comes to this story. I can guarantee that chapter six won't take so along because it's already written, I just have to type it. Well I hope you liked this one . Thanks for all our reviews and support. It means a lot. Look for chapter six soon!

Love,

Bella


	6. Prospero's Speech

When Doves Cry 

Chapter 6: Prospero's Speech

Disclaimer: Never have owed them; never will. 

A/N: see below. 

            Draco sat in the meeting room waiting for everyone to arrive for the departure for the island. The group had taken several trips backs since the initial visit and things weren't going particularly well in Draco's opinion. They'd not found any evidence of recent Death Eater activity and the Dementors were still behaving oddly. 

            After the first visit Harry had come up with the idea of creating a sort of patronus-shield charm for each person to protect himself or herself with while still being able to work at the same time. The charm seemed to be working well. Well for everyone but Harry that was. 

            As if she were reading his mind, a female voice sounded beside Draco. 

            "Draco?" He looked up and found the sparkling eyes of Cho Chang. 

            "Yes?" he responded dully. 

            "I'm worried about Harry," she said. 

            "Potter's a big boy," he said despite his urge to discuss Harry's condition with someone. 

            "Cut the 'I don't give a shit about me or money,' act Malfoy. I know you're worried about him too. Do you have any idea why his shield might not be working? I mean well… that is the problem right? I don't _really _know. I just presumed. Harry hasn't told me anything." 

            "It's not working," Draco stated matter-of- factly. 

            "Did he tell you?"

            "No, and he'll never going to tell anyone. Potter's never been one to know when to ask for help."

            "Do you know why it's not working?" Cho repeated her earlier question. 

            "No," Draco admitted. 

            "Maybe…maybe Dementors are worse for Harry than other people. He's seen a lot of horrible things. Maybe the shield isn't strong enough to block them out."

            "No, that's not it.  Harry doesn't see the things you're thinking of anyway."

            "Well then what is it? Draco we can't let Harry keep going like this. Have you been around him lately? He's exhausted, and _moody! _Sometimes he's acting so strangely I don't even think it's really Harry. Then all of a sudden he's the sweet guy that we all know and love."

            Draco felt a feeling of guilt wash over him. He knew that Harry had been acting strangely. He'd noticed it. Also, ever since Ginny had come to visit him a little over a week ago he'd been sure to talk to her everyday. She'd confessed to him that Harry had been behaving oddly. Ginny: yet another contributor to the guilty feeling in his stomach. Though in the middle of a life crisis herself, she had dropped everything including the chance to spend time with her husband to come see him when she found out he'd split with Jen. Ever since she had befriended him Ginny had never once failed to fufill her best friend duties, yet Draco couldn't gather the balls to say "Fuck the system," and solve all of Ginny's problems for her by telling her why her husband wasn't being much of a husband to her. 

            "Well," Draco spoke to Cho, "Hopefully we'll all be done soon anyway and everything will be able to get back to normal on its own."

            Cho nodded but the look on her face told Draco that she was skeptical. Truthfully, so was her. 

            "Harry you're not going in there by yourself. You can't," Cho told Harry as the entrance to a cavern on the south side of the island. 

            Harry scowled at her. 'Who she to tell you what to do?' he thought to himself. '_She's just concerned about your safety,'_ another voice told him. 'I can take care of myself thank you.'

            "I _can't?_" he questioned. "Who's in charge here Chang?"

            "You are Harry," she said quietly. 

            "Right. _I am._" 

            "I just think…"

            "How about I do the thinking, you do the listening." 

            "Harry, are you okay?" Cho asked finally in an irritated yet concerned manner that reminded him a lot of Ginny. 

            Harry blinked. Had he really just spoken so harshly to his friend? 

            "Cho…I…I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

            "It's okay Harry," she replied. 

            "I know it'd dangerous for me to go alone but I just want to make sure there's nothing alarming before I send everyone in. You stay here and I'll keep in communication with you."

            "Alright," Cho agreed. 

            "Can you bring everyone else in when I give the okay?"

            "Of course."

            Harry smiled and turned to make his way into the cave. Using his wand to light the way, he carefully made his way deeper inside. 

            "See anything Harry?" he heard Cho's voice in his ear as she spoke to him through the communication channel. 

            "Nothing yet. I want to go in a little farther though." 

            Carefully turning a corner, Harry examined his surroundings. There didn't seem to be anything there. He was about to tell Cho to bring everyone else in when a dark figure stepped in front of him. He saw two glowing silver eyes in the darkness before he felt himself falling to the ground as everything went black. 

            When Harry opened his eyes he found that he was no longer in the caves. He was in room filled with people. Flowers were piled anywhere there seemed to be open space and intricate crosses adorned the wallpapered walls. Though all of the heavy dark red draperies were closed, Harry could see through a small crack that it was gray and stormy outside. A haunting, sad, melody played as the people in the room, each dressed in black milled about. At the very front of the room was a beautifully casket, surrounded by delicate white flowers. Harry was in a funeral parlor. 

            Harry immediately felt a sense of panic. 

Was this real? Was it a glimpse into the future? The present? Or was it a dream? 

Who had died? 

The thought caused Harry to quickly scan the room, carefully evaluating the face of every person there. He knew everyone. Quickly Harry looked around again, trying  to figure out who was missing. 

            Ginny. He scanned the room for a third time. Ginny wasn't there. 

            Telling himself to breathe Harry calmed himself.  Several others weren't there as well. Ginny was probably off with James and Hope, who he didn't see with the clan of Weasley toddlers who were sitting in a corner. 

            Then Harry saw himself. He watched himself carefully as he stood over the casket, head down. 

            Swallowing, Harry stepped forward, starting towards the open casket where his vision self was mourning. 

            Standing before the casket, Harry reluctantly peered into it, only to be blinded by a flash of white light. Reflexively Harry shielded his eyes with his arm and saw the silver eyes once more before everything went black again. 

            Harry awoke to the sound of a very panicked Cho Chang hovering above him. 

            "Malfoy, he's passed out. What do I do?" Her voice was shaky. 

            Through his own connection to the communication channel Harry heard Malfoy reply quickly, calm as always. 

            "Use your port-key to take the two of you back to head-quarters. I'll meet you there."

            "Ok," Cho replied, though she was clearly not as collected as Draco. 

            Harry saw her flinch in surprise when she looked down and saw him looking back up at her. 

            "Harry!" She exclaimed, kneeling down. "Are you okay?" 

            "I'm fine," he assured her as he attempted to sit up. 

            "No! Don't move. I'll port-key you back to head quarters. Draco's meeting us there to figure out what happened. "

            Harry nodded and Cho grabbed his hand before activating the port-key. 

            When they got there Cho quickly sat Harry down in a chair and began pacing. 

            "What happened? I was so scared! I was talking to you but you wouldn't respond. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to come after you. That's when I found you. You were laying there…I…I thought you were dead! But then you made a noise so that was a relief…"

            Harry tried to suppress his on coming laughter but failed. 

            "Harry this isn't funny!"

            "I thought you said he was unconscious," a new, slightly irritated voice entered the conversation. 

            "He was, Cho replied coolly. "He woke up after I stopped talking to you."

            "Is he alright?"

            "I'm fine," Harry said shooting Draco a dirty look, not appreciating being discussed as if he weren't there.

            "Well what happened?"

            Harry opened his mouth to tell them about the dementor, but shut it again after a moment of silence. When he finally answered he said, "I wasn't watching where I was going and I hit my head on one of the rocks." 

            "That's all?" Draco questioned. "Fine. Chang, he shouldn't apparate if he has a head injury. Grab hold of him tight and apparate the both of you to Diagon Alley-don't worry it's as dangerous as they tell you when you get a license-from there have him Floo home. Potter tell your wife that you took a bludger to the head; she'll take care of the rest. Now I have to get back to the island to round everyone up and call it a day. Really be more carefully next time Potter," Draco concluded before disapparating. 

            "Still the 'Everything about me is superior to you,' guy he was in school. He needs to find a woman who know how to put him in his place."

            "Oh he has," Harry smiled. Cho raised an eyebrow and he added, "My wife." 

            Cho laughed. "Who would have though a Weasley would be the one to deflate Malfoy's ego?"

            Harry laughed with her. 

            "Are you ready to go home?" Cho asked. 

            "More than ready," Harry said standing up. 

            "Alright well…I guess…" Cho stuttered awkwardly, as she stepped a little closer to Harry. 

            Harry smiled at her slightly endearing discomfort and decided to save her some embarrassment by taking her arms and placing them around his neck and then placing his own hands around her small waist. Cho blushed a little and tightened her grip. 

            "Hold on tight Harry. I don't know what I'd do if I splinched you."

            They laughed before disapparting with a pop and reappearing in Diagon Alley. 

            Harry released Cho from the embrace and she did the same. 

            "Thanks Cho," he said sincerely.

            "Anything for a friend Harry," she smiled back. "Are you sure you're okay? Because if you're not and you just didn't want to tell Malfoy or you…" she began rambling yet again. 

            Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and locked his eyes with hers. 

            "Cho," he stopped her. "I'm fine." 

            "Okay," she blushed. 

            "Thanks for caring so much though," he said before giving her a brotherly kiss on the cheek and stepping back. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

            "Bye Harry," she said and then disapparated as Harry headed into the Leaky Cauldron to use their fireplace. Both were unaware of the woman watching them from across the street. 

            Ginny sighed as she stood in line at the bookshop. Hope was wailing in her arms as James danced around her legs, showing her everything he saw in the shop. Ginny had been waiting for Harry to be home one afternoon or evening, so that she could come pick up the book she had ordered for Charlie by herself, but when it seemed as though such a time was never going to come Ginny had given up and brought the kids with her. 

            Finally Ginny got to the front of the line and picked up the book. As soon as she had paid Ginny quickly made her way out of the store. Once outside she began rummaging through her bag for a bottle to give Hope. 

            Just as she found it she heard James yell out, "Daddy!"

            Ginny looked up straight ahead of her to find Harry coming out of an embrace with Cho Chang. 

            Ginny's jaw dropped as confusion flowed through her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James start to run towards Harry. She reached out and grabbed him, restraining him as she watched Harry and Cho. 

            A pang of hurt hit her as she witnessed Harry kiss Cho on the cheek before they went their separate ways. 

            Ginny felt overwhelmingly confused. As far as she knew Harry hadn't spoken to Cho in years. As far as she knew Harry was supposed to be at practice. As far as Ginny knew Harry would never do something like that to her. But suddenly, as all of the confusion she had felt over her husband's peculiar behavior over the past month came a hilt, Ginny didn't feel like she knew much of anything. 

A/N: Yeah. I know. It's been forever when I told you it probably wouldn't even be a week. See, I had written this before I even posted chapter five, but as I went to post it I realized I really needed to go back a reevaluate just how the rest of this story is going to go as this chapter is sort of a turning point in more than one way. Anyway, what I'm trying to say I guess is that I'm sorry, but that I the time it took me was necessary. 

            I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far; they mean a lot. Next chapter? Not sure. I'd like to say two weeks, but you all know how that usually goes, and then I just feel guilty for missing deadlines which makes my writing feel more like a chore than something I enjoy. And I refuse to let my writing turn into a chore. It's far to important to me. And honestly, quality of writing definitely suffers when one isn't writing for enjoyment; so, chapter 7 sometime soon, but no specific time frame. 

Talk to ya'll soon!

Love, 

Bella


	7. Magic Moments

When Doves Cry

Chapter 7: Magic Moments

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. 

A/N: happyish chapter I think…..

Hope squealed in delight as Fred took her into his arms. Harry was surprised as he noticed how much his daughter looked like her Uncle. He'd always thought she looked just like Ginny. 

            "She looks a lot like you," Harry told Fred. 

            "Nah," Fred shook his head, smiling at the baby, "This one looks like her mum. Gin's the one who looks like me. Mum can barely tell Gin's baby photos from photos of George and me."

            "Really?" Harry said. Why hadn't he known that? He sighed inwardly. Just another reminder of how distant he'd felt from Ginny lately. It was if they hardly knew each other, and it was all his own doing. 

            But that was why he was at Fred and Hermione's and that was what tonight was all about. 

            When Ginny had laid down for a nap Harry had taken the opportunity to sneak James and Hope off to their Aunt and Uncle's house. 

            "So what do you have up your sleeve for my baby sister tonight Potter?" Fred inquired. 

            "Just some catching up. We see so little of each other these days…."

            "Yeah, Hermione was telling me that."

            "She was?" Harry questioned, slightly surprised. 

            "She is Gin's best friend you know."

            Harry frowned. So Ginny had noticed the rift in their relationship too? 'Of course she had,' he mentally kicked himself. 

            Well, all their problems were going to be fixed, and if Harry had it his way they were going to be fixed that night. 

            Ginny awoke to a silent house. No screaming Hope. No James bouncing on her bed. Silence. 

            Ginny smiled as she stretched out her body. That had to have been the greatest nap of her entire life. With still no sign of other life, Ginny decided that she would get in the shower before anyone else had a chance to realize that she was awake. 

            When she was done her shower Ginny wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and made her way toward her dresser to pull out some clothes. She stopped mid-step when she saw a crisp white sundress hanging out it. 

            A little sign attached to it read, "Put me on."

            'Put me on?' Ginny thought to herself, 'It's freezing out.'

            She laughed as the words quickly transformed to read, "I know its cold. Trust me." Sighing Ginny gave in and put on the dress. In the back of her closet she found a pair of sandals to wear with it. 

            When she went downstairs she found the person she was looking for at the bottom of the steps waiting for her. 

            Harry was there with a large picnic basket in his arms. 

            "Where are James and Hope?" Ginny asked him. 

            "Visiting Uncle Fred and Aunt Herminny."

            "What? When did you? But…."

            Harry smiled at his her. "Mum and Dad needed some time alone," he said, placing his arm around Ginny's waist and guiding her towards the kitchen. "Now hurry or we'll miss sunset." 

            "Sun set? We're going outside? Harry I'll freeze dressed like this!" Ginny suddenly felt alarmed. 

            "I told you to trust me," Harry grinned. 

            Before opening the back door Harry handed Ginny a crocheted shawl to wrap around her bare shoulders. 

            "Oh thanks," Ginny said sarcastically. 

            She stepped outside and instantly felt goose bumps rise up on her skin as the cold air hit her.  She felt Harry wrap a strong arm around her shoulder and pull her closer as he walked her toward the blanket he had set up in the middle of their yard. Candles decorated the dark red quilt and there were two place settings already arranged. 

            As the continued to walk toward the blanket Ginny felt her toes begin to go numb and the wind stung as it whipped across her face. 

            Ginny sighed. "Harry I hate to disappoint you or seem ungrateful, but I think that it's just too cold to…"

            Ginny stopped speaking as she stepped onto the blanket and felt the warmth of a hot summer evening surround her.

            "I told you to trust me," Harry smirked at her, putting down the basket. 

            "You, Harry Potter, are amazing," Ginny smiled, putting her arms around her husband's neck. "May inquire about the occasion though?"

            "No occasion. I just had a spark of inspiration, and followed through on it."

            Ginny didn't reply. 

            'Was guilt your spark of inspiration?' she thought to herself. 

            Not wanting to think about that night Ginny quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head and smiled at her husband. 

            "What are we having?"

            "Why don't you find out…"

            Ginny dug through the basked and started to laugh its contents. Then it all came together. She looked down at her own outfit, and then at Harry's, and then at the blanket they were sitting on. The memories were rushing back to her. 

            "You have the best memory of anyone I've even met," she commented. 

            Harry had remembered nearly ever detail of a memory she had nearly forgotten, but suddenly she could recall it as if it had been yesterday. 

            Ginny rolled her eyes as she clasped the stand of pearls Hermione had lent her around her neck. 

_            "I can't believe I'm putting so much effort into this," Ginny complained. "This is all your fault Mione," she said as she smoothed out the cotton lavender sundress that she was wearing. _

_            "Sorry if I just presumed that you'd want to look nice for you first date."_

            "First date," Ginny snorted, clipping the front strands of her long hair back.

_            "That's what this is."_

_            "That's just a technicality. Besides, Harry doesn't care what I look like. We may only have been official for a week but we're far beyond trying to impress one another with our appearance. We've known each other too long to play those games."_

_            "You're right Gin, Harry doesn't care what you look like, but that doesn't mean he won't appreciate it." _

_            "I suppose you're right," Ginny conceded. She grabbed her purse and a light shawl and headed for the door. _

_            "Wait," she stopped. "Mione? How ew…How do I look?" She blushed as she asked. _

_            Hermione rolled her eyes. "Gorgeous as always Gin. Now go! I'm sure Harry's nervously awaiting you."_

_            When Ginny got to the common room she found Harry sitting on one of the couches with Seamus. She walked over to the sitting area and stood in front of the boys. _

_            "Are you ready to go Harry?"_

_            She must have startled him because Harry was standing on his feet so quickly Ginny was pretty sure that he had literally jumped out of his seat._

_            "Hey Gin! I…Yeah…I'm ready…you uh, you look real nice." _

_            Ginny smiled at Harry's uncharacteristically nervous behavior. Still on the sofa, Seamus was rolling with laughter. _

_            "Thanks Harry," Ginny said ignoring her amused classmate, "You do too." _

_            Harry blushed and shot a dirty look at his dorm mate. _

_            "Harry man, that's no way to win over a lady."_

_            " Oh really Seamus? And you think you know how?" Ginny raised a challenging eyebrow at him. _

_            "Well yes, yes I do." _

_            "Really?" Harry grinned, now a little more like his normal self. "Alright then, if you think you're so charming, bet you can't make our girl blush," Harry nodded his head toward Ginny who laughed. _

_            Seamus rose from his seat shaking his head. "Fraid I'm going to have to pass you up on that on mate. Beautiful girls like Gin  have heard all the compliments before; they already know they're lovely. Gorgeous gals like yours don't blush Potter." Seamus explained as he walked away. _

            Ginny tried to hide her  face as she felt the burning sensation rising in her cheeks. It was too late though. She heard Seamus' booming laughter from a few feet away. 

_            "See Potter? Don't mess with the master. I am 'lord of the ladies.'_

_            Ginny laughed at Seamus and shook her head. Harry seemed to be torn between being amused and being pissed off that Seamus actually had made her flush. _

_            "Come on Potter," Ginny said grabbing Harry's tie. "Let's go on this date of yours, and maybe later you can make me blush…" _

_            Harry grinned at her. _

_            "Alright. Lets go." _

_            When they finally reached their destination down by the lake, Ginny found that Harry had set up an entire picnic for them. _

_            "Harry! You didn't need to do all this," she told him, grabbing his arm. _

_            She noticed a hint of pink appear on his cheeks as he mumbled, "It was nothing really." _

_            She smiled and looked him in the eye. "No. It's definitely something." She stepped on to large blanket and laughed. The dark red comforter was defiantly from Harry's bed; she had the exact same on hers as did everyone else in Gryffindor. _

_            Harry shrugged. "It was the only one I could find that was big enough." _

_            Ginny laughed again and sat down, motioning for Harry to sit next to her. _

_            "So what do we have to eat?" she questioned, pointing at the picnic basket. _

_            Harry blushed again. "I'm not really sure actually." Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Well I sort of had Dobby collect some things from the kitchen for me."_

_"Well lets see what he gave us," Ginny said, opening the large basket. "Pumpkin juice…not a bad start. And chicken. Ooo, it's the good chicken Harry!" _

_"What's the "good chicken?"_

_"You know! The chicken with that kind of orangey sauce…." Harry made a face and Ginny jutted her head forward. "You don't like the good chicken?"_

_"I thought Ron was the only one who liked that chicken," Harry laughed. Ginny shrugged._

_ "Oh well more for me then. What else do we have? What's this? Is it Jell-O?" When Harry gave her a blank stare Ginny simply placed the unidentifiable dish off the side and dug back into the basket. "Sauerkraut? Ugh. I hate sauerkraut." _

_"What? How can you hate sauerkraut?"_

_"How can you hate the good chicken?" _

_"Just keep looking."_

_Ginny laughed as she pulled out the next plate. "Pancakes?"_

_"Keep going," Harry shook his head._

_"Egg salad…strawberries….and….What is this?" Ginny said, handing the dish to Harry. _

_"Chili," he stated as he took a whiff of the food. _

_"Well that's it," Ginny told him._

_"No desert?" _

_Ginny reached into the basket one more time and pulled out a smaller container. She frowned as she opened the lid to it._

_"I think it was ice cream cake," she said. "But now its sort of…melted ice cream with cake floating in it."_

_"Well, that's the last time I ask Dobby to gather some food for me," Harry frowned. "Sorry Gin. I wanted everything to be perfect."_

_Ginny smiled at Harry and gently placed her hand on Harry's. "It is," she assured him and then broadened her grin. "How can it not be when he have the good chicken?" This made Harry laugh and Ginny grabbed the plate with the chicken. "Come on. I'll make you like it."_

_Harry and Ginny got back to the common room that night and found the common room empty except for two Gryffindors sitting on the couch._

_"Its about bloody time. I thought I told you to have her in by a decent hour Potter," the red headed boy sitting on the couch called. "Ow!" Ginny heard him yell as the brunette sitting next to him elbowed him in the side. _

_As Harry walked Ginny toward the steps leading toward the girls' dorm she grabbed his hand._

_"Thanks for tonight Harry. It was nice."_

_Harry smiled, "Goodnight Gin."_

_"Goodnight Harry." _

_He kissed her goodnight, despite Ron's protests, and then headed up to his own room. _

Ginny eyed the picnic basket once again and grinned.

"Good chicken?"

            Harry chuckled and nodded, "Good chicken." 

            "Oh my god! Harry you're the best," she exclaimed digging back into the basket in search of her treasure. "It's been years since I've had it. How did you get it?"

            "Lets just stay I still have some loyal friends back at Hogwarts. Dobby's still quite willing to help me out any way he can." 

            Ginny would have responded but she was already digging into the chicken. When she discovered Harry staring at her she shrugged. "What?" she asked with her mouth full. "You don't like it anyway." 

            When they were done eating Ginny leaned back against her husband's strong chest as he wrapped his arms around. 

            "This has been the best night Harry…. We really needed this. I just can't believe you remembered all this," she told him. 

            "Why? I remember all of the time we spend together."

            "Oh really? Okay. Top three memories of me. Go," Ginny commanded. Harry laughed. Maybe if it had been anyone but Harry Ginny would have been embarrassed to request such a thing, but it I _was _Harry and she wanted to know.

            "Top three? Well let me see…"

            "And you can't count the night you came home or your first day back. Those are givens," Ginny amended her question. 

            "Alright then. Well I'm not if these are the ultimate top thee, but they're three of the best."

            "I suppose that will do," she sighed dramatically, smiling.

            "Well one is the day that Hope was born…"

            "Ohh, I should have disqualified that one too. Life changing events like that are always obvious choices," she complained. 

            "Too late now," Harry laughed. 

            "And another one…"

            "This better not be a major life moment," Ginny warned. 

            "Do you consider the end of term seventh year ball a major life moment?" 

            "_That night_?" Ginny exclaimed. "I was a mess that night!" Ginny cringed as she recalled the night. Ginny and Harry had gone to Hogsmeade for dinner before the beginning of the ball, as was tradition. Hermione and Ron, who had attended the ball together, had gone with them, as had Draco, Blaise, and their dates. The rest of the Gryffindor seventh years had originally planned to go with the group, but with the announcement that the Slytherins would be joining them they had decided smaller groups might be better after all. 

            After dinner, as they waited for the carriage to arrive to take them back to the school for the ball, Draco had pulled her away from the group and charmingly convinced Ginny to share his bottle of fire-whiskey with him. She had declined at first, but when Draco compared her to his date (a cute blond Slytherin that Ginny had decided she was not fond of), who had refused because she was to afraid of getting in trouble, Ginny had grabbed the bottle from his hand without a thought. I few moments later when he began laughing Ginny realized that he had tricked her into doing exactly what he wanted. She quickly thrust the bottle back at him, but the damage had already been done. 

            __

_            "I hate you," Ginny spat at her friend. _

_            "No you don't," he replied. "You love me, and you know it."_

_            "It's a fine line between the two Malfoy."_

_            Ginny scowled and then sighed as she relaxed her face. "Why did you have to drag me into this?" _

_            "I told you, Marissa was too scared of getting expelled to join me."_

_            "So? You couldn't have gotten drunk by yourself?"_

_            "I may not be an evil Malfoy Ginny but I am a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't drink alone."_

_            "But the do get other men's girlfriends drunk in alleyways," a new voice entered the conversation. _

_            Ginny laughed as Draco rolled his eyes. _

_            "Sod off Potter. You're little weaselette can take care of herself. She's a big girl." _

_            Ginny couldn't tell if Harry was angry with her or not. She sensed that he was when he turned around calling over his shoulder, "The carriage is here." _

_            "Great Draco. Now he's mad at me. Thanks."_

_            Draco chuckled. "Sure you don't want some more?" he asked, holding the bottle out to her. _

_            Ginny took the bottle from his hands and turned away as she took a few more swigs. She then quickly handed the bottle back before getting up , smoothing out her dress robes, and hurrying after Harry. _

_            As the approached the school Ginny could feel the alcohol really beginning to take affect. As she hopped out of the carriage, she was grateful for Harry steadying hand as she found her balance. _

_            "You alright Gin," he asked, Ginny noticing a hint of amusement in his voice. Maybe he wasn't mad…_

_            "Yeah. These shoes are just a little higher than I'm used to," she said only to be silently questioned with skeptical green eyes before she was escorted into the ball, and firm, protective hand around her waist. _

_            "Harry," Ginny pouted. "I want to dance."_

_            "Go ahead Gin! You know that I don't dance, so don't pretend to be surprised or offended," Harry replied. _

_            Ginny pouted at her boyfriend, who laughed at her._

_            "Was a weasel looking for someone to dance with?" Ginny suddenly found a hand in front of her. Ginny smiled and quickly took Draco's hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. _

_            "You couldn't have just danced with her," she heard Ron complaining to Harry as she walked away. _

_            Ginny spent most of the rest of the night dancing with Draco, who's date was getting better acquainted with Blaise, whose date was…well Ginny didn't know where she was. A couple of times to Ginny's delight Harry would find his way onto the dance floor and cut in. Eventually, a little tired, she went back to the table where Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and several other students were seated. _

_            She ignored the dirty looks Ron was still giving her and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. _

_            "Are you having a good time Harry?" _

_            " As good a time as someone who isn't so fond of dancing could I guess…" he replied, smiling. _

_            "He might be having a better time if his girlfriend hadn't been all over another guy all night."_

_            "Oh yeah Ron. Harry's terribly jealous of Draco," Ginny rolled her eyes. _

_            "You two looked awfully cozy to me. If I didn't know better I'd think something was going on between you two."_

_            Ginny felt the sudden urge to punch her brother but stopped herself when she felt Harry's hand gently stroke her hair. _

_            Ginny sat in silence a moment before she felt her mouth breaking into a grin and laughter escaping from it. _

_            "Uhh…something funny Gin?" Ron looked at his sister._

_            "Draco! And me!" she laughed. "The heavens would cave in on earth before there was ever anything between a Weasley and a Malfoy," she chuckled._

_            The rest of the table seemed to share her amusement as they laughed a long. _

_            "Well I was going to see if you all wanted to get out of here, but its seems like you're having a jolly good time," Ginny heard a voice behind her. She turned in her chair to see Draco standing behind her. _

_            "Draco!" she smiled. "We were just talking about you!"_

_            "That's great, little bit," he said, uninterested, and then turned to speak to Harry. "Some of us are going back to my quarters now, you two coming?" _

_            Harry turned to Ginny who nodded before saying, "Sure, we'll come."_

_            "Granger? Weasley?" Draco looked at the pair. _

_            "Draco don't you think it's a little irresponsible for the head boy and girl to leave the seventh year ball prematurely?" _

_            "Right you are Granger. You should stay here." With that Draco turned away from the table and headed out of the Great Hall. _

_            Ginny and Harry hadn't been in Draco's room long before Hermione and Ron showed up too, having given up on the ball. _

_            "Screw it," Hermione had said, taking the drink from Ginny's hand and taking a sip herself, cringing a bit as the liquid hit her tongue, "N.E.W.T.S. are over. School's done. What are they going do to me for leaving early?" Hermione handed Ginny back the glass but Ginny pushed it back toward her friend. _

_            "Keep it! I'll get another!" _

_            Getting up, Ginny approached her brother. "How did you convince Hermione to leave?" she exclaimed. _

_            "Me? Convince her? She practically dragged me here!"_

_            "So she finally came to her senses and loosened up. Took her long enough!" _

_            "I think Fred's influencing her."_

_            "Fred?" Ginny asked, surprised. _

_            "Oh, there's defiantly something going on there. Started over Christmas Holiday. She's been visiting him every Hogsmeade weekend."_

_            "Why didn't she invite him to the ball? Hermione!" Ginny called. "Why didn't you.." She was cut off when Ron's hand clamped over her mouth. _

_            "They're still pretending like nothing going on," he hissed. "So lets not announce it to the world, okay Gin?" _

_            Ginny shrugged. _

_            "I'm going to get another drink. Do you want anything?"_

_            Ron shook his head and Ginny headed toward the small bar that Draco had made out of his desk. He was there pouring himself a drink. _

_            "So what'll be little bit?"_

_            "Whatever your having," Ginny shrugged. _

_            Draco laughed. "I don't think so Gin. You couldn't…" he stopped when Ginny scowled at him. "Fine. Don't listen to me. But you're gonna regret…" he stopped again when Ginny scowled further. "Fine. Fine. Here," he said handing her the glass. "Enjoy."_

_            "You smell nice," Ginny said to Draco, who she found herelf sitting next to on the sofa. She wasn't sure where Harry was or Ron or Hermione for that matter. _

_            "I'm going to find Harry," she told Draco befoe standing up. However, as quickly as she stood up, she sat back down again. She closed her eyes but opened them again as she felt the room spinning around her. _

_            "Draco, everything's spinning," Ginny whined, but got no response. _

_            Ginny tried to push the sensation away but only found it getting worse._

_            "Draco I don't' feel so well," she told the blond, who still didn't respond. _

_            The queasy feeling in her stomach increased and Ginny was beginning to panic. _

_            "Draco? Draco?" she tried to get his attention. "Draco I think I'm going to be sick." _

_            This got the Slytherin's attention. He quickly stood up and whisked her away to the bathroom. _

_            Had they arrived there two seconds later it would have been too late. Ginny covered her mouth before she bent over the toilet and emptied her stomach into it. _

_            "Gin?" she heard Harry's voice enter the bathroom. _

_            "Ginny?" Ron's voice called._

_            "Oh Ginny. You had too much to drink!" Hermione's voice joined into the conversation. Ginny wanted to suggest that maybe Hermione had had a little to much herself, but didn't have the energy to bother._

_            Ginny felt another round coming on and braced herself. She was grateful when she felt two large, familiar hands pull her red locks away from her face and hold them back. She heaved before putting her head back into the bowl. _

_            "Malfoy what did you do to my sister?"_

_            "I told her not to drink it. I told you Ginny. But no, to stubborn to listen to someone WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT. Stupid little bit…doesn't know her limits," Draco ended, mumbling the last bit._

_            "Don't you talk to my sister like that!" _

_            "Ron don't get upset. I think you've had too much too," Hermione said. _

_            "Hermione I have not! You're drunker than I am."_

_            "I AM NOT drunk," Hermione exclaimed, aghast._

_            Ginny heard Draco begin to laugh at this. She quickly whipped around and scowled at everyone. "Everybody GET OUT. Just get out of here!" _

_            The whole group quieted down quickly and obeyed Ginny's command. _

_            Ginny reached out a hand as Harry stood up and grabbed his hand as she spoke. "Harry?" _

_            He looked down at her. _

_            "Will you stay with me?" she asked softly. _

_            "Of course Gin. Of course. Do you need anything?"_

_            "No. Just you." _

_            They sat in silence for a few moments, hand in hand. The spinning had stopped, but Ginny was getting tired. _

_            "Harry?" _

_            "Yeah Gin."   _

_"I love you.  I love you so much."_

_"I know Gin."_

_"You're not going to tell me how much you love me?" _

_Harry laughed. "Do I really need to?"_

_Ginny smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "No, but its always nice to hear."_

_"Ok then. Gin, I love you so much that I love you even when your drunk, we're sitting on Malfoy's bathroom floor next to the toilet after you spent most of the night with another guy, and your breathe smells like alcohol and vomit."_

_"Oh. I don't know if I love you _that _much, but thanks Harry," Ginny teased. _

_Harry ruffled her hair before putting her in a headlock and pulling her closer to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and laughed as he said, "God only know what I'd be without you Gin." _

"Why _that _night?" Ginny groaned. 

            "Three reasons," Harry stated. "First, not to sound conceited or like I took you for granted, because I didn't, but it was the first night that I was ever truly scared that there was a possibility that I could lose you to another guy."

            "What?" Ginny exclaimed. "Who did you…? Draco?"

            "They way you two were together, the way you two still are together, that terrified me. You guys have this relationship that I don't understand at all. I try to compare it to my friendship with Hermione, but it's not the same at all. And while I've learned over time that there's nothing to be jealous of; that was the first time that I ever really noticed the special bond you two have, and it terrified me. That fear took my appreciation of you to a whole new level."

            "I never knew that you were jealous of my relationship with Draco." 

            "Well now you do," Harry seemed a little embarrassed about the confession. 

            "Well what the second reason?"

            "The second reason is that it was the night that I realized that you were the one. That I was going to be head over heels in love with you for the rest of my life. 

A night like that lets you know its true love."

            "That's great. The first night you knew you really loved me I had my head in a toilet," Ginny groaned.

            "And I still thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

            Ginny looked up at Harry. "Ew."

            "Exactly. That's how I knew I was done. I was yours completely."

            "To think I was still worried about things like shaving my legs after that…" Ginny and Harry laughed. 

            "And the third reason I love that memory is that our whole relationship up until them, you were always the one taking care of me. You comforted me when I was sad, or stress, you took care of me when I was sick, and you helped get me out of trouble on more than one occasion. But that night…that night it was my turn to take care of you, and I liked that. I liked worrying about how much you had had to drink. I liked fretting over you getting into to much trouble due to Draco's mysterious ability to have a bad influence on you. I liked holding your hair back so that you didn't throw up on it, and I liked sitting on the cold bathroom floor with you. Knowing that I could take care of you was the best feeling in the world." 

            Ginny turned around and looked up at Harry. How could she have ever thought that he would cheat on her? Harry! The boy she's known and loved for ten years. He could never do something like that to anyone, let alone her. 

            Overwhelmed with emotion Ginny leaned up and smashed her lips onto Harry's and pushed him back onto the blanket. Harry returned the kiss and laughed as she came up for air.

            "Don't you want to know my third favorite memory?" he questioned. 

            Ginny shook her head. "Not really Harry…" she said before leaning in again, un-tucking his shirt as she did so. 

A/N: Well, there you have it. Hope you liked it. Review if you have a chance! They're always much appreciated. I'm nearly positive that I'll have the next chapter out by next weekend. BUT….if you want up to date infor of UPDATES…. I started a live journal that I'll update hopefully almost everyday to let you guys know what's going on with my story and how I'm doing with the next chapter. It's a great place besides the review sections for you to ask me any questions you might have. You can find the link to it in my author profile. 

I guess that's all for now.

Love,

Bella


	8. Home

When Doves Cry

Chapter 8: Home

Disclaimer: don't own em now; never have; never will.

A/n: Sorry it's taken so long. I didn't expect it to. If you read my live journal… you can see how my process of finally getting this out went. The link is in my profile and I'll put it in my end author's note too. 

            Dear Draco, 

                        Things are finally looking up for Harry and me. We had the most romantic night this weekend. I know you don't want to hear about it, but well…I really think that everything is going to be okay now. Thanks for all of your support. I love you and I'm not sure what I'd do without you. 

            Love, 

                        Gin

            Gin, 

                        Glad to hear that the Wizarding world's favorite couple is back in marital bliss. And thank you for sparing me the details of your romantic evening with Potter. I love you too, and trust me, you'd be lost with out me.

            Love,

                        Draco

            Draco had been beyond relieved to get such a positive letter from Ginny. It released him from at least a little of the guilt he was feeling for keeping such an important secret from her, and it made him think that perhaps the situation truly was starting to get better. However, the hope left him as Cho Chang's frantic voice rang in his ear. 

            "Malfoy?" Her voice was high and panicked. 

            "Yes?" he replied calmly. 

            "Harry's not responding to me again, and I can't find him." 

            "Did you try a locating charm?" 

            "Yes, but I didn't get any response."

            "Well it won't work if he's not conscious. Try it on his wand, that should work." 

            "Alright." 

            Draco waited for a moment before Cho came back onto the communication channel.

            "He's on the beach on the south side."

            "I'll meet you there."

            Harry sat upright on the sandy beach. It had happened again. Those silver eyes and then the vision. Except this time he hadn't been at a funeral parlor. He had been at a cemetery. Everyone from the funeral home had been there, each shedding silent tears as they each took a rose from the spread on the casket. It was still raining and Harry could still faintly hear the haunting music from the first vision. He had tried to read the name of the headstone, but as he got close enough to read it he was brought back to the real world by a giant flash of light. 

            Harry had barely had time to figure out what had happened when a frenzied Cho appeared before him. 

            "Harry! What happened?" she cried when she saw that he was awake.

            "What do you mean?" he attempted to cover. 

            "I couldn't get a hold of you and I didn't know where you were!"

            "Did the communication system go down?" Harry threw out, hoping that Cho would buy it.

            "No. I was able to contact Malfoy."

            "Maybe I did something to mine…" he said. He really didn't want to explain to Cho what had happened. Not that he knew what had happened. Last time a dementor had caused him to pass out. This time there hadn't been anything there, he had simply just blacked out. 

            "Harry, what happened?" Cho asked in a soft but serious tone. 

            "Nothing," he insisted. 

            "Then why are you just sitting here in the sand?" Cho was beginning to sound angry. 

            "And why are you off your post?" Harry snapped. 

            She began to defend herself but Harry cut her off. "I'm in charge here Chang, so don't treat me like some clueless little boy who doesn't know what he's doing."

            'She's just worried about you,' a voice told Harry.

            'No, she thinks you're incapable of the mission. She thinks she's smarter than you,' another voice argued back.

            "Harry what…"

            "Just get back to your post Chang, before I remove you from my team."

            With that Harry disapparated away from the eyes of Cho, and an observing Draco Malfoy. 

            Dear Draco,

                        Something's wrong with Harry again. He's been acting distant again, and he's beyond irritable. Remember how moody I was when I was pregnant with James. Multiply that by ten!

                        I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I want to confront him but with the way he'd been acting lately I'm not sure how he'll react.

                        Maybe he's just not sleeping well enough. He's been restless at night, and the other day…well I actually found him asleep on the living room floor. I really thought that there was something wrong and he had passed out, but when he woke up he insisted that he'd just wanted a nap by the fireplace. When I said I wasn't sure I believed him he got so offended that he left the room. 

            I'm not sure what I'll do but I have to do something soon. I can't live life like this much longer. 

            Hope you're well.

            Love,

                        Ginny

            Gin-

                        And people hated me for having my doubt about St. Potter back in Hogwarts. Maybe I'll have a talk with the bastard.

            Love,

                        Draco

            Dray- 

                        Thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to talk to Harry myself. I've never been one to dear voicing my feelings and I can't keep living like this. If Harry's having issues at work then he needs to tell me. We're not in school anymore and Harry's not risking his life fighting Voldemort and Death Eaters. We're married and Harry plays Quidditch. And we have children! I refuse to allow Harry to put our children through whatever this drama he's created is. Lord know James has been through enough, and I don't want Hope to have an abnormal early childhood too. 

            Also, I'm finding myself getting restless being cooped up in the house all of the time. I think that I'm going to work something out with Harry so that I can find my way into the work field. 

            Well wish me luck. This is sure to be one of my more interesting confrontations with Harry. 

            Talk to you soon. We need to get together.

            Love,

                        Gin

"Harry I've been thinking," Ginny began as she and Harry sat in the living room while she fed Hope. 

"About what?" 

"About me."

"Always just thinking about yourself," Harry teased, grinning. 

"Harry I want to go back to school."

"We can go visit Hogwarts anytime you want Gin," Harry teased again.

Ginny sighed. She wasn't in the mood to joke around. She was too tired to joke.

"Harry I wasn't to go to nursing school and get my medi-witch license."

"Ha ha, Good one Gin," Ginny could sense Harry's mood shifting and she braced herself. 

"I'm not joking Harry and you know it."

"Where is all of this even coming from?"

"You know that I've always been interested in healing, and while I don't have the time to make the commitments that being a healer requires, but I could still be a medi-witch."

"You think you need to go back to work?" 

"Go back? When was I ever there? I've been depending on other people to take care of me since I got pregnant with James!"

"And what's so wrong with that Ginny? Poor Ginny; she has people who love her and want to take care of her. Do I not do enough? Am I not supporting you well? You're not satisfied? You're not _happy_ Ginny?"

"No! I'm not! I'm not happy Harry! I'm not happy at all. Harry you do a fine job at supporting out family and I'm grateful for that, but I'm not happy Harry and I haven't been for a while now. I love our kids and I love you and I love our home, but I cannot be cooped up in here any longer. I need to find myself. I need to experience a world that doesn't just consist of family and friends I've had since I was ten years old! I can't waste my life stuck in our house all of the time."

"Well I'm sorry your life is just so miserable Ginny. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you."

"That not what I said!"

"I heard what you said loud and clear, thank you very much."

"Harry stop being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous? I'm not the one complaining about my perfect little life!"

"My life is not perfect and you well know it Harry!" 

"Really Ginny? Really? Tell me one terrible thing in your life right now. One thing that makes your life so miserable that you can't stand it."

"You!" Ginny screamed, a sob tailing her outburst. 

Harry's eyes flashed with hurt surprise and anger.

"Daddy!' James's little voice called as he came into the room.

"Not now James," Harry said. 

"But Daddy.."

"I said not now James."

"But Daddy!"

"Not now James!"

"But…" The little boy's eyes were watering. 

"Not now!" Harry roared, glaring ferociously at his son. "Not get out! Now!"

Ginny watch in shock as he son ran from the room in tears. She quickly stood, gathering Hope in her arms.

"I don't' know what's wrong with you Harry but you had better figure it out and pull yourself together, or else I just don't know," she said coldly before going in search of her son.

Draco, 

            I think my marriage is falling apart, and I don't know how to fix it. Hell, I don't know if I even want to fix it. 

            What am I going to do?

            Ginny

            Little Bit,

                        I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Little Bit. I'll fix it. I'll make it okay. I promise.

            Draco

A/N: So there it is. Sorry for the wait. And to those of you who don't like angst, I apologize for this chapter and for some coming chapters. Not sure when chapter 9 will be out. Check my live journal for updates on it. I think that I do I decent job at keeping it current. 

            The url is 

Thanks for all of the reviews the mean a lot and are truly what keep me going. So if you want to inspire me to post faster…. review!!!

Talk to you soon!

Love,

Bella


	9. When Doves Cry

When Doves Cry

Chapter 9: When Doves Cry

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

A/N: For those of you have been waiting for it….I guess you could say that this is the chapter where the "shit hits the fan." Well here goes…

"Morning Gin." Ginny was greeted when she entered the kitchen on Sunday morning.

"Harry, the bedroom clock says that it's 10:00."

"That's because it is Gin."

"Where are the kids?"

"Watching a video."

Ginny frowned. This more or less was the first conversation she and Harry had had since their argument, and he was acting as if nothing had ever happened. 'Maybe this is his way of fixing things,' Ginny thought to herself. It wasn't unlike Harry to not want to talk about things..

"I tried to wait up for you last night, but I fell asleep," Ginny told him.

"Sorry Gin. I meant to call you over the floo. I went to Draco's after practice last night. I needed to talk to him about something."

"Oh"

Ginny chewed on her lower lip and she and Harry fell into an awkward silence. Never in her life would she have imagined that she could be so uncomfortable having a conversation with Harry, but something about it seemed unnatural. 

"Ron and Hermione should be here in half an hour or so," Harry remarked, breaking the silence. 

"Ron and Mione?"

"They're coming for breakfast. Remember?"

"Oh! Right! Well, I'll go get dressed then." Ginny quickly wandered out of the kitchen, happy to escape the strangeness of the room.

"Gin! Harry! We're here!" Ginny heard Ron's voice below. She leaped from her seat across from Harry at the kitchen table and ran to greet them.

"Ron!" Hermione was scolding. "Hope could be sleeping." 

"Our baby? Sleep?" Harry laughed, entering the room just behind Ginny.

"I know how you feel mate," Ron grinned. "Now where's the food? I'm starved. What did my favorite baby sister whip up for us?"

"Actually, Harry cooked."

Ron made a horrified face.

"Trying to make us sick are you?"

"No. Harry's culinary skills have actually improved quite a bit since he started feeding himself so often, missing most of our family meals and all."

There was a short uncomfortable silence before Harry spoke.

"Well what are we standing here for? The food's all set up in the kitchen."

Ginny was grateful that Ron and Hermione seemed to be in particularly chatty moods and were, for the most part, keeping the conversation going on their own. Ginny watched as Ron's eye caught the photos on the refrigerator. He shook his head.

"Hopes getting so big Gin. She looks more and more like you every time I see her."

"Hope's getting big? Have you seen your son lately Ron?"

" I know. He is getting big. That's why I want another one. Having a bit of trouble convincing Alli though."

"Ugh. You sound just like Fred! He's been telling me for a month now how nice it would be for the girls to have a little brother, two if I could manage it. Honestly…"

"What?" Harry exclaimed in defense of the men. "It's not so ridiculous. I wouldn't mind having a boy either."

"Harry you have a son," Ginny reminded her husband.

"I know Gin, but I missed out on seeing him as a baby. I want to experience that."

"The only difference between a girl baby and a boy baby is that boy babies piss in your face when you change their diaper," Ginny stated.

Ron nodded in agreement. "She's right. James got me right in the mouth once."

"Don't you think another baby would be nice though Gin?"

"Harry, I think we have enough going on right now without adding a new baby into the mix.

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione nodded. "Fred just doesn't get it. We have two one year olds, a business, a house, family, and lives. We don't need another baby."

"Need and want are two different things," a new voice entered the conversation. "No one _needs_ a baby. People just like having them."

"Fred, what are you doing here?" Hermione rose from her seat. "Where are the kids?" 

"George has them with Diana at the store. Sorry to intrude on you little breakfast guys; I just wanted to make a delivery since I know that none of you read the Daily Prophet anymore."

Fred plopped the paper down and that's when Ginny saw it. She had forgotten about that night.: that night that she had seen her husband standing comfortably in the arms of Cho Chang. But there, on the cover of the Prophet, was a picture of that very scene, Harry looking into the other woman's eyes and smiling. 

"Potter or a Look-alike?" the headline read. 

Hermione was the first to snatch up the paper and read the opening paragraph aloud.

"Has Cho Chang, Hogwarts sweetheart of hero Harry Potter, found a look-alike to replace her ex-beau, or have the Potters tricked the Wizarding World into believing that Potter Paradise is more perfect that it really is? This picture, taken several weeks ago, shows Chang in the arms of a man much to the likeness of Potter. So much to the likeness that one must wonder if it really is just a look-alike or Potter himself."

Hermione put the paper back down on the table and Ginny looked expectantly toward Harry. This was it. She was finally going to get the answers to her questions about the night she had convinced herself to think nothing of. Ginny prayed that he had a valid explanation.

Instead, her hopes were shattered as Harry said , "That's ridiculous! That doesn't even look like me!"

Ginny froze when he said this. Her chin began to quiver from both hurt and rage and she fought not to shout, "I saw you! I saw you with her!"

No one seemed to notice Ginny's look of disbelief and she was more than happy to leave the room when Hope's cries carried down from the nursery. 

Ginny tried to ignore the hot tears that she felt rolling down her own cheeks as she rocked Hope in her arms.

Wiping the droplets from her daughter's cheeks, Ginny looked at her empathetically. 

"I know just how you feel. I know _just_ how you feel."

Ginny waited until that evening, when she was sitting in the living room with him before she confronted Harry. 

"Harry," she began. "You need to tell me what's been going on."

"What do you mean Gin? Nothings going on."

"Nothing? If nothing's going on Harry then why is our marriage falling apart? Why are you at work 14 hours a day? And why were you with Cho Chang that night in Diagon Alley?" Ginny questioned calmly. 

"Ginny, that's not me in that picture!" Harry defended himself.

"Harry I saw. You saw you there with her," Ginny told him, revealing no emotion in her voice.

"Gin it's not me."

"Harry, _I saw you._"

"If you thought you saw me then why didn't you ask me about it?"

"I convinced myself that it was nothing."

"Then why do you think it's something now."

"Because if it were nothing then you wouldn't be lying to me about it."

"Ginny are you accusing me of cheating?" She could see the anger developing in his eyes. 

"I don't know what to accuse you of Harry. All I know is that there is _something_ going on, and that I need you to tell me what it is."

"So let me get this straight Ginny. I'm not allowed to spend time with an old friend from school without being accused of having an affair, but you're allowed to spend the night in Malfoy's bed without me saying a word."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Harry that's completely different! Draco's one of my best friends! He's practically my brother!"

"I don't see you having slumber parties with your _real _brothers."

"They all have wives to…"

"And you have a husband. I don't think you have any right to accuse me of being unfaithful Ginny."

"Harry if my relationship with Draco bothers you then you should have told me a long time ago!" 

"You should have told me when you saw me with Cho!"

"So you're admitting that is was you that night?"

"Yes Ginny. You caught me. It was me. And you know what? I was with her all day too. And the day before that, and for two months before that."

"So are you sleeping with her?" Ginny said flatly, her voice completely void of any feeling.

"Are you sleeping with Malfoy?"

"That's a stupid question Harry."

"Then so is yours." 

Ginny didn't have a change to respond because with that Harry apparated out of the room. 

Harry groaned up as he woke up, the surface below him was cold and moist and the air around him was musty. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and as he did he quickly realized that he wasn't at home. Hurriedly Harry stood up and took in his surroundings. He wasn't at home, but he knew where he was. He remembered the tunnels that had led him to his near fatal meeting with Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets well. You don't forget things like that; those memories don't fade. The simply become a part of you. 

He had to get out. He had no idea how he had gotten there, but he needed to find his way out. However, without even realizing it Harry had already begun making his way through the tunnel. He was going the wrong way. He knew he was, but for something made him keep going. Something made him ignore the voice in his head that was telling him to go back the other way. 

Harry knew where he was headed,. With every curve the tunnel became more and more familiar, and with every curve Harry knew that he was getting closer. 

Finally he saw it. The two entwined serpents, carved into the wall, their emerald eyes glimmering despite the dim lighting in the tunnel. 

Despite willing himself not too Harry felt himself step forward and brace himself before the wall.

"Open," he hissed in parseltounge. 

Harry fell to his knees as the wall parted and slapped his hand to his forehead. A sensation he hadn't felt a trace of in four years tore through his body, causing him to let out a strangled cry of pain. As in subsided to a dull ache around his scar, Harry slowly rose to his feet.

He looked ahead at the large statue at the end of the chamber. He examined the stone wizard for head to toe. Harry's gaze froze at the wizards feet as he felt a sudden rush panic. At the feet of the wizard Harry could see the glimmer of red hair. His heart racing he rushed forward. 

"Ginny!" he called out and he ran towards the body. 

When he got there he froze. Ginny was lying there motionless. Beside her was a very pale James, and cradled in her arms was a small unmoving Hope.

Harry dropped to his knees beside his family. He gently took Hope from Ginny's arms and into his own. She was cold, and limp in Harry's arms. He normally fair skin was white. 

"Come on Hoho. Wake up for Daddy. Daddy's here," Harry attempted to wake his daugher. 

Securing her in his arms Harry went around to the other side and kneeled down by James. 

"James. James it's dad… It's dad James. Can you wake up for me bud? Jamie I really need you to wake up for Daddy."

"They're not going to wake up Harry," a familiar voice spoke out. 

Harry looked up in confusion to see Ginny standing ten feet away, only it was Ginny as he remembered her from Hogwarts. Her limbs were still slightly lanky and her red hair flowed all the way down to her waist. Harry looked back down at the Ginny at his feet and then back at the Ginny standing before him. She was dressed in white and her skin was pure and glowing.

"Ginny," he stood, carefully placing Hope back in his wife's arms. "What's going on Ginny?"

"You didn't even try did you Harry?" Ginny's eyes were tired and sad.

"I didn't try? What? Ginny what happened? You and the children…"

"The children?" Ginny rose an eyebrow and then gave a bitter laugh. "They're not real Harry. Neither am I, at least not the person you know now. They never were Harry."

"Ginny…they're right there. James and Hope they're…"

"They're not real Harry. They would have been."

"The would've have been? Wh.."

"They would have been if I hadn't died a month after you left for the war."

"Died?" Harry exclaimed. "Ginny you didn't die! You were pregnant with James and…"

"I was pregnant with James when I died Harry. I was pregnant with James when a death eater killed me."

Harry stood there, too shocked, too confused to say anything. 

"You could have saved me," Ginny accused. "But you just stood there. You stood there and watched. You didn't even try." Ginny spoke in an icy tone. 

"I would never do that Ginny!" Harry defended himself. "I would never just stand there and watch you die!"

"But you did Potter," another voice Harry would recognize spoke. 

From behind Ginny Tom Riddle appeared, placing a strong hand on her waist as he came up beside her. "You watched her be murdered and sent her right into my waiting arms. It really was kind of you."

"I don't understand…" Harry said."What don't you understand Potter? You let your precious Weasley die. You just let it happen."

"But what about the past four years?" Harry asked.

"The worst pain of all Harry, is knowing what could have been. You could have had them," Ginny looked at the three bodies. "If only you'd tried. Now you know you didn't just let me die Harry; you killed all three of us. Our little family. You killed us."

"I don't believe you !" Harry shouted, storming toward the pair, no longer being able to stand Riddle touching Ginny. But before he could get to him he saw a flash of silver and was suddenly taken back to the funeral parlor just where he had left off, peering into the casket. 

Inside was Ginny, her red fiery hair reaching her waste. She was dressed in the white dress. Harry saw the silver again and suddenly found himself at the gravesite. He saw it, the tombstone read Virginia Aurelia Weasley. The date read four years ago. 

In processing this Harry didn't even feel himself arrive back in the chamber. 

Riddle and Ginny were no longer there, but the bodies of his family were. Harry slowly kneeled down beside them. Stroking each of them gently he whispered softly, "I love you." And as he spoke, Ginny and his children slowly faded away, leaving him alone in the chamber.

Ginny placed Hope back into her crib and tip-toed out of the room, careful not reawaken the sleeping baby. She went back to her bedroom and paused in the doorframe. Harry wasn't in bed anymore. 

"Harry?" Her gaze shifted around the room until her eyes fell upon Harry sitting in the chair by their large pane window. The moonlight illuminated his face and made his eyes glow ever so slightly. Ginny involuntarily shuddered that the coldness in his eyes as they bore into her. The dark expression Ginny had seen glimpses of in the previous month or so had completely consumed his face. 

"Harry?" she asked again.

"Take it back," he commanded.

"Take what back Harry?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"It wasn't my fault," he told her as he rose from the chair. "I wasn't… I did try!" 

"Harry what's wrong? Is this about earlier?" Ginny approached him and reached up to brush a piece of stray hair out of his face. Harry forcefully slapped her hand away and Ginny gasped in shock. 

"You knew it wasn't my fault! You knew I did everything I could! But you blamed me anyway. You knew how much it would hurt me. You did it to hurt me. Now take it back Ginny," Harry continued to press and he backed Ginny up against the wall. 

Ginny pressed her body into the cold surface as she pleaded with Harry. "Harry please…if this is about Cho…"

"Just take it back."

"Harry I don't…"

"Take it back!" he screamed. 

"Harry your going to wake up James and Hope!"

"Tell me it wasn't my fault!" he screamed as he grabbed on of Ginny's music boxes off the shelf and threw it against the far wall. Ginny cried out as it shattered to pieces with a loud bang. 

Turning back to face her Harry lowered his face to hers. "Say it!" he screamed.

"It's not your fault!" she sobbed, more afraid of Harry at that moment then she had been on anything in her life. "It wasn't your fault."

With that Harry turned and left the room. Ginny could hear the front door open and close as Harry exited the house. Slowly Ginny slid to the floor, no longer able to support herself. 

"Mummy?" she heard a little voice call. "Why was Daddy yelling?" 

James was standing in the doorway, hesitant to come into the room. 

Ginny sat silently for a moment before saying, "I don't know baby. I don't know."

James entered the room and sat down in his mother's lap, hugging her tightly around the neck. Once again, her four year old son was trying to protect her. Ginny stroked his soft hair, and kept her son in her arms until a cry came from the next room. Hope had woken back up. 

"Want to help me get your sister back to sleep?" she asked. 

James nodded and the pair got up to go see the baby. 

After Ginny got both of her children back to bed, she went back to her bedroom and looked at the shattered music box, and then at the spot where Harry had had her pressed against the wall. 

That was when she realized what she had to do. 

She had to leave.

She had to get her and her children out of that house. 

Without another though Ginny switched on the bedroom light and went into the closet to grab her luggage. She'd have to start packing right away if they were going to leave before the morning. 

A/N: Well there you have it. What did you all think? I'm guessing some of you aren't to pleased with the ending to this chapter… Haha. Well if you get the chance I'd LOVE to hear from you in a review. Next chapter will hopefully be out next weekend but we'll see.. Check my live journal for more accurate info about updates. I couldn't get the url to work in a post but if you go to my author profile (at the top of the screen where it says Author: Bella O click on the Bella O) the link listed under homepage is the link to my journal. Well I guess that's all for now!

Love,   
Bella

PS: Also, check out my live journal for a small sneak peak at the story I plan to begin posting when I'm done with this one. Warning though; it's a Draco Ginny fic, with only a hint of Harry Ginny. 


	10. Paradise

When Doves Cry

Chapter 10: Paradise

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. 

A/N:

_As darkness quickly steals the light  
that shined within her eyes  
she slowly swallows all her fear  
and soothes her mind with lies  
well all she wants and all she needs  
are reasons to survive  
a day in which the sun will take  
her artificial light... her light  
  
And it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise  
it's one more day in paradise  
one last chance to feel alright... alright_

_-Vanessa Carlton, Paradise_

            Draco exited his bedroom through his study and was startled by the site of a small boy standing on his desk chair with a quill in his hand.

            "James?" Draco exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" 

            "Shh," James scolded. "Mummy's sleeping," he whispered.

            "Sleeping? Here? Did you spend the night here?"

            James nodded, keeping his eyes on the paper he was scribbling on. 

            "Mummy got in a fight with Daddy," he revealed innocently. Draco was suddenly even more alert than before and James continued on. "Mummy's mad at Daddy 'cause he broke her favoritist music box."

            Draco wished that he could believe that Ginny had brought her children to stay with him over something stupid like a music box, but he knew very well that it was something much more serious. Not allowing James to see any of indication of his concern Draco quickly smiled at the boy.           

            "Are you hungry James?" 

            James nodded in response. 

            "Do you want to go get something from the kitchen?"

            James nodded again and hopped down from the desk.

            "Uncle Draco? Can we put my picture on your frigerator?" James held up the doodle.

            "Sure thing little bud. Sure thing."

As soon as Draco had James comfortable in the kitchen, he excused himself saying that he had to use the bathroom. He quickly headed for the bedroom next his and burst through the door. Inside Ginny was taking things out of her bags and putting them into drawers. Hope was asleep in the cradle that Draco had bought when James was born.

            "Draco!" Ginny looked up. "What are you doing awake so early?"        

            "I don't sleep till noon Ginny.  I'm not an immature 17-year-old anymore."

            "You sure about that?" Ginny teased, however her grin faded when she saw Draco's face was completely serious.

            "What are you doing here Ginny?"

            "I left," Ginny said vaguely before returning to unpacking her things. 

            "I'm aware of that Ginny. Why?"

            "My marriage is over Draco. It's over," Ginny spoke sharply, looking him straight in the eye. She was clearly fighting back tears. Draco softened at the sight of her distress and advanced towards her.

            "What happened Gin?" He placed a hand on her back.

            "Last night… I… I don't even know what happened Harry. He was so cold, and so angry. I've never been so scared of him before. I've never been so scared of anything before. His eyes…I didn't know what he was going to do. He was yelling and he had me up against the wall…and then the music box…" Ginny was rambling almost to herself more than to Draco.

            Draco's heart broke at her words. It was his fault that she was here. It was his fault that she was going through all this. It was his fault that her paradise had been lost. 

            "Gin calm down. Everything will be okay. You just need to go home and…" Ginny shoved Draco's comforting hand away from her and shook her head.

            "Don't," she stated firmly. "_Don't_ take his side. I need you right now."

            "Ginny I just…"  
            "Did I mention that Harry's having an affair?" Ginny interrupted again. 

            "You're not talking about that stupid Daily Prophet article are you Gin?"

            "I saw him with her that night. I just convinced myself it was nothing. Harry however informed me last night that it is in fact something."

            "What?" Draco exclaimed, truly shocked. "Ginny I can assure you that…"

            Draco was interrupted yet again, but this time it was by the other red head in the room. Ginny sighed in response to Hope's wails before she spoke.

            "Draco I know this is hard to accept, but please just trust me, and help me."

            "Of course Gin. You know I'd do anything for you."

            Ginny smiled appreciatively. "I know," she replied, kissing him softly on the forehead. 

            With that Draco left Ginny to attend to Hope, and went downstairs to check on James, and figure out what he was going to do.

As soon as Ginny was busy occupying James and Hope, and Draco was sure that she was okay to be left alone, he told her that he had a few things to do at the Ministry but that he'd be home soon.  He then immediately apparated straight to her and Harry's house.

            "Potter?" he called out from where he had arrived in the living room. The house was silent and Draco wasn't sure if Harry was even there at all. Maybe he was out looking for Ginny. Between seven brothers, her parents, himself, and Sirius and Remus, there were a number of places to which she could have fled. 

            Draco's head perked up when he heard a bang from the direction of the kitchen. He made his way there and opened the flapping door to find Harry in front of the stove, cooking.

            "You're cooking? Of all the times to learn a new talent…" Draco said dryly, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

            "Draco! How nice of you to visit," Harry said not turning around. His voice sounded slightly peculiar.

            "Your wife is at my manor," Draco announced bluntly, giving Harry no hints to his distress over the situation.

            Harry turned around and cocked his head. Draco became uneasy at the slightly mad look in Harry's eyes.

            "My wife? I don't have a wife," Harry stated.

            "Ginny? Ginny Weasley. Remember her Potter?" Draco tried to hide his rising feeling of alarm.   

            "Ginny?" Harry gave a short chuckle and shook his head. "Ginny's dead Draco."

            "Dead? What the fuck are you talking about Potter? Ginny is at my house right now. She not dead."

            "Yes she is. She's dead. She died. He killed her. She blames me too. She blames me. It wasn't my fault, but she says it is. And now, now she and he, she and he are torturing me. They're torturing me so I'll be weak and then they can kill me. I won't let them though. I won't let them. Last night she was here haunting me, trying to make me upset, but I scared her away. I scared Ginny's ghost away. She won't be back. She won't. And I'll tell you what Draco she's evil. She didn't used to be evil, but he made her that way. Tom changed her Draco. He changed her and if she's at your house then you've got to scare her away. I can help you."

            "Harry!" Draco finally stopped his friend. "Ginny is _not_ dead. Last night; that was her. It wasn't a ghost."

            Harry froze and his face grew very cautious. "You're on their side aren't you? You want to torment me to don't you?" Slowly Harry backed away from Draco. "Get out!" he commanded. "Get out of here. Just leave me alone." Harry quickly exited the room, eager to get as far away from Draco as possible.

            Draco sat still for a moment, in shock from his friend's disturbed behavior. This had gone much to far, and it had to end.

Draco stormed into Lorcan Nepot's office slamming the door behind him. The old man looked up from his desk and smiled at him.

            "Draco, what a pleasure to have you stop in."

            "Sir Harry's in trouble. Something's wrong with him." Draco didn't bother with any sort of greeting.

            "What's wrong with him?" Lorcan asked, but didn't seem too concerned.

            "He's gone mad! That's what's wrong with him. He thinks his wife is dead, and that Voldemort is still after him."

            "How is Mrs. Potter?" Lorcan inquired.

            Draco's eyes bugged out.

            "She's not good sir!" Draco stated. "She's left Harry and brought herself and the children to stay at my house."

            Lorcan smiled a little. "Are you sure that's a good idea Draco? You two do have a history together…"

            "I'm not really concerned about that at the moment," Draco's eyes narrowed at the man. "Harry needs help, and he needs out of this mission."

            Lorcan shook his head sadly and looked directly at Draco.

            "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but that just can't be arranged."

            "Sir it's the island. The island is doing this to him. If he doesn't get out now, I don't know what's going to happen to him."

            Lorcan sat in silence for a moment before saying, "Sometimes, the sacrifices of one, must be made for the good of the whole." He then added with a suggestive, almost dirty grin,  "As for Potter's family, I'm sure you'll a way to keep Mrs. Potter  perfectly content."

            Draco thought he was going to throttle the older man, but instead he made the decision and apparated back to his house. 

              
  


"Ginny! Ginny!" he called out, dashing through the house in search of her. He had to tell her. She needed to know everything. "Ginny?" he called as his busted into his study. No one was there, but on his desk he found a note written in Ginny's tiny script.

            Draco- 

                        I had to get out of the house for a while. I've taken the kids to the park down by Diagon Alley. I shouldn't be gone too long.  I want to thank you for your support right now too; it's made all the difference in the world.

                                    -Ginny

Ps: James asked me to leave this picture for you too. He says it you beating Harry to the snitch and just not to tell Harry about it. 

            Draco looked at the picture and frowned. James was clearly upset with his father. As much as he knew James loved him, Draco knew that under normal circumstances James would never even conceive the thought of Draco beating Harry at something.

            Draco buried his head in his hands. What was he going to do? Who could possible help him? 

            That's when it hit him. Quickly Draco stood and grabbed his cloak of the back of his study door. Grabbing a fist of floo powder, he stepped into his fireplace. As he threw down the powder he called out, "Hogsmeade!"

Draco grew wary of the fury in his old professors eyes as he finished telling him his story.  As soon as he stopped speaking, Snape stood from his chair and rushed towards his store closet.

            "I'd expect something this idiotic out of Potter but not out of you," the professor spoke from the closet. 

            Draco frowned. 

            "I know I shouldn't have let Harry stay on the mission…"

            "Mission," Snape scoffed. "A highly important ministry mission being run by a group of early twenty-something's. Old enough to think they know what they're doing, still young enough to actually not have a clue. Honestly Draco, did you really believe that the ministry would compose a team to investigate the first sign of death eater activity in years, and not call in experts from the war?" Draco opened his mouth to speak but Snape cute him off. 

            "And by experts I do not mean Potter and yourself Mr. Malfoy. I'm referring to people like myself, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black…"

            Draco was quickly seeing the professor's point, and was beginning to feel very foolish for never thinking about it before.

            "But Nepot is a ministry employee…" Draco was still beyond confused about what was going on.

            "Lorcan Nepot is a Death Eater," Snape spoke bluntly, coming back out of the store closet, his arms full of bottles, and a carry bag. "He received his ministry job as part of law suit he filed after he received inhumane treatment in Azkaban while he awaited his trial after Voldemort's first fall. Nepot's son was also a death eater, and was killed by Voldemort himself after he failed to bring Harry Potter to his Lord as a part of a mission."

            Draco pondered this for a moment, and suddenly things started to come together.

            "It was all a set up," he declared and snorted. "All just one last attempt to kill the boy-who-lived, and avenge the death of Nepot's son." 

            "Like Potter needed something else to make his head bigger," Snape shook his head and headed back into his storeroom. 

            "It still doesn't explain why the dementors are having such a strange effect on Harry, and not the rest of us," Draco pointed out.

            "What dementors?" Snape inquired from within the storeroom. 

            "The dementors on the island."

            "Dementors? There are no dementors on Debilitor Island."

            "I've seen them!" Draco defended his statement.

            "I'd expect more out of a Malfoy when it comes to knowledge of dark beings." Snape came out of the storeroom and headed for his bookshelf. After running his fingers across the spines of several of the old yellowed books he pulled a large black one down and flipped it open.

            Handing the book over to Draco he said, "There are no _dementors _on Debilitor Island."

            Draco looked down at the page and saw and intricate drawing of what looked like a dementor. He frowned when he looked at the caption below it. 

            An ancient depiction of a Dirottamenta. The creature has an appearance strikingly similar to that of a dementor; however its behavior is innately different.  

            Draco quickly jumped the being of the article on the creature and began to read. 

_            Rare, but powerful, the Dittromenta is thought to be the magical descendent of two. __Hypsipyle (the Amazon queen) and Ariel (half siren, half vela, known for her indescribable beauty and silver eyes). The union is now believed to be an attempt on the part of Amazons and Sirens, to combine their great powers and create a breed of women powerful enough to take power out of the hands of men, and into the hands of women. _

_            While the details of the union are not certain, many experts believe that the two female tribes enlisted the help of Miriam Hildegard, an ancient dark witch known for her deception and tricks, in addition to her phenomenal powers. Its held that in her uniting of Hypsipyle and Ariel, Miriam included her own contributions into the descendants powers. As a result, the Dittromenta has very few of the humanlike qualities its mothers have, but do have strong magical powers. Like Empathites (witches who can grant emotional cleansing to troubles wizards and witches through strong empathic powers) can find holes in their patients protective auras and enter them through, Dittromentas are capable and both finding and widening this hole, destroying a person's aura without ever coming in physical contact with the person. Once the aura has been destroyed, the Dittromenta can then begin to slowly take over the victim's mind, controlling their actions and thoughts. Eventually, the Dittromenta will have enough power over its victim to distort his reality to the point where he is no longer the person he once was. This "high jacking" of the mind is where the Dittromentas, which were once called Mirabellas (derived from Latin and meaning "of extraordinary beauty"), get their name.  There is currently no known treatment for bring the victim back to his normal state. Exorcism spells have been attempted with little success and no potion has been discovered that has proven to be successful. _

            The Dittromenta's only weakness is, that due to its feminist origins, they are only able to take men as their victim. A Dittromenta has not been seen by a witch or wizard in many years, but are believed to inhabit an island similar to that of Gynaikokratumene.

Draco put the book down on the desk and looked up. 

"I still don't understand. Even if they're not dementor, why didn't they affect anyone else?"

"None of you have been on the island long enough for the Dittromentas to have a sizable effect on your auras."

"But Potter hasn't been there more than anyone else!" Draco defended his question.

"If you recall Mr. Malfoy, Potter spend nearly three years on the island. Exactly how much of a protective aura do you think he has?" 

"Not much I suppose," Draco finally bowed his head in defeat.

"Try none."       

Draco watch as Snape stared into his bag, taking inventory of its contents. After a moment of contemplative silence Draco decided to ask his question. 

"The book said, there's no cure…"

"The book is outdated. Notice it makes no mention of Voldemort's use of the Dittromenta's."

"So you can fix him?"

"We'll see, Mr. Malfoy. We'll see."

            Snape zipped his bag and grabbed his cloak off the back of his chair. 

            "Let's go."

Draco rubbed his face with his hands as he collapsed into a chair in Harry and Ginny's living room. Snape sat down across from him, a slightly sad look on his face. Emotion on Sererus Snape's face would have been odd to anyone but Draco. He understood why his old professor was so cold and neutral all of the time: the same reasons he was cold and neutral to everyone but his closest friends. 

            They had found Harry in his office with books about haunting and then undead all about him. Pages were torn out and drawings were tacked up against the whole wall above his desk. He hd sworn at Draco and Snape and demanded that they leave. He had been calling Death eaters and reaching for his wand when Snape used a spell to knock him out.

            "I could use a potion and put him into a comatose state. I don't know how I'd be able to treat him otherwise. Potter's much worse off than he was the last time," Snape confessed.

            Draco could hide his distress.

            "Do you know when Potter's wife should return home? She's probably like a say in how I treat her husband."

            "She's not coming home. She's staying at my manor. She's left Harry."

            "Then I'll come speak with her there."

            "No. You won't. You won't make this harder on her then it already is. Ginny'd trust me with her life, and I say do whatever you need to fix him. Just do it."

            Both of the men stood up and went back to Harry's office where the black haired man was still passes out. 

            Snape tilted Harry's head back and gently parted his mouth. Slowly he poured the red contents of an unlabeled glass bottle down his throat. The two men then worked together and carried Harry up to his bedroom and placed him in his bed. 

            "When he awakes he'll be aware of things, but he'll be completely unresponsive. Don't let it concern you. I'll come during evenings to start him on his treatments but you'll have to find someone to stay with him during the days. And Malfoy, I suggest you work on better concealing your affections for Miss. Weasley. They won't help you when all of this begins coming out in the press." 

            With that, the professor dissaparated out of site. 

            Draco stood there a moment, watching Harry sleep, and knew what his next job had to be. 

            Draco looked for any sign of emotion of her face, his heart tightening as he saw none. She had been silent through his entire story and still hadn't spoken.

            "Is he going to be ok?" she asked flatly.

            "Snape is going to treat him. He thinks that he can do it."

            "Well then. That's good. I'm going to go up to bed now. Goodnight Draco."

            And she left the room without another word. 

            Ginny closed her bedroom door and muttered a silencing charm before a choked sob escaped her. She slid against the door down to the floor, hot tears burning down her cheeks as the sinking feeling in her heart overtook her.

A/N:  Sorry it took so much longer than expected. I lost my muse for awhile, and this chapter was simply too important to even attempt to write without it. A like I said in my livejournal, I had to find a copy of Microsoft word before I could post again because I lost all of the formatting on my last chapter…..ew. So I hope you liked it. If you did, REVIEW! Pleaaasseeeee? It would mean so much. Good, bad, or neutral comments I'd love to hear from you, just even so I know about how many people are reading this! Next chapter…..two weeks? I guess? Haha. I'll try and keep you updated on it with my livejournal, which if you read…could you please let me know? Like reviews help me post faster. Knowing people read my journal would help me update more often. Anyway. Hope you liked it! Cya around!

Love,

Bella


	11. Both Sides Now

When Doves Cry

Chapter 11: Both Sides Now

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: I'm considering stopping writing author's notes at the beginning of my stories. Everything I need to say can be effectively covered in the endnotes.

_Moons and junes and ferris wheels  
The dizzy dancing way that you feel  
As ev'ry fairy tale comes real  
I've looked at love that way  
  
But now it's just another show  
You leave 'em laughing when you go  
And if you care, don't let them know  
Don't give yourself away  
  
I've looked at love from both sides now  
From give and take, and still somehow  
It's love's illusions I recall  
I really don't know love at all_

_ -Both Sides Now, Joni Mitchell_

Draco entered his kitchen the next morning to find Ginny at the stove pouring pancake batter into the pan in front of her.

"Morning Draco," she smiled and looked at him.

"Good morning Uncle Draco!" James exclaimed from his seat at the breakfast table.

"Good morning James," Draco replied.

"So Draco what'll it be? Chocolate chip, blueberry, or plain?"

Draco's eyebrows rose and without really thinking said, "Is this how Potter gets to wake up every morning?"

"Harry isn't ever home for breakfast," she said in a tone that suddenly reminded Draco of why Ginny was there in the first place.

Draco swallowed before putting on a false contemplative face and stating, "I think I'll just have to have some of each!"

Once Ginny had filled the entire breakfast table with food, she joined the other three and helped herself to some of her handiwork. Finished before either Ginny or James, Draco soon found himself treating Hope to her first taste of pancakes. Her mouth opened wide each time his hand approached her mouth with a small piece of the fried batter. Her eyes remained wide with excitement and happiness as he fed her pieces laced with chocolate. Draco watched in amusement as her face scrunched up each time that he slipped a blueberry section into the mix.

"James will you help me with the dishes?" Draco heard Ginny ask. He looked up and realized that she and her son were now too finished eating.

"I'll help you Gin," he offered.

"And tear you from the grasps of my baby girl's charms? Never," Ginny smiled.

The water hadn't been running thirty seconds when James shook his head at his mother.

"Mum, you forgot da music!"

Ginny smiled. "Right you are James." With a flick of her wand the music began playing through the kitchen.

Draco cringed as the pop beat worked its way into the opening lines "Don't ask. Tell me how you want me. Feel it in your heartbeat."

Hope was finally torn away from Draco's feeding hand as her attention turned to her mother and brother dancing as they washed the dishes. Draco too took the opportunity to watch, but unlike Hope who was giggling, he only found himself growing frustrated at how normal Ginny was behaving.

Once the dishes were done and Ginny shooed James off to play, Draco stood and joined Ginny at the kitchen counter.

"You're acting awfully…normal today," he commented.

Ginny stared at him for a moment. "Thanks?" she offered.

"You know what I mean Ginny. Your life isn't exactly _normal_ right now."

"Actually Draco it is. Only this morning I cooked breakfast in a different kitchen this morning. And today I was lucky enough to have someone to keep Hope busy while James and I did the dishes. Thank you by the way."

"Ginny, Harry isn't just at work today. He's home, and he's not well. Christ Ginny, he's practically dying!" Draco said annoyed.

Ginny remained silent as she poured herself a cup of steaming coffee.

"Gin," Draco quieted his voice, using the honest tone he didn't speak with to anyone but her. "You can't just ignore this."

"Yes. I can," she stated sitting down on one of the stools at the counter. "And I am."

Draco sighed and looked at Ginny.

"Ginny, I know that you're mad at me, and I know…" He stopped when Ginny let out a short laugh.

She shook her head and looked up at him, smiling just slightly.

'I'm not mad at you," she laughed again before adding. "Lord knows I should be, but I'm not. I don't think I could handle it. I'd probably just lie down and die if I were mad at you too. I really think I would."

Ginny's smile had suddenly faded, and Draco could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. However, before they did Ginny fought them back by forcing another smile toward him and then continued drinking her coffee.

Ginny was sitting at Draco's desk in his study with her monthly planner out in front of her. She frowned as she flipped through the past few months and back to the current one.

"That can't be right," she mumbled to herself, quickly looking back through it again.

Before she was able to get back to the present she was interrupted by someone bursting thoroughly the study doors. She looked up expecting to see Draco, but was surprised when she saw her brother rushing toward her.

"Ron! What are you doing here?"

"Ginny I have to talk to you," his voice and face serious.

"Ok," she agreed.

"I know you left Harry Gin, but you don't know everything. Harry hasn't been cheating on you," Ron spat out in one breath.

"Ron…" Ginny tried to stop him.

"No Ginny! You have to hear me out on this. I went to your house to talk to you about what Hermione told me, but you weren't there. Gin I know you've been having problems with Harry lately and I know he's never home, and honestly I asked him once if he was cheating on you, but I should have known better than to think that and should you. Gin, Harry's been working on a fake secret mission from the ministry. It was all a set up to destroy him. That's how Hermione found out. There's a huge investigation going on at the ministry right now. All of the people involved are being asked to testify and the ministry official behind it had been temporarily put in Azkaban. But Gin, that's why Harry's been so off lately. He's been on the island where he was before, and the creatures there dirtas…ditira…whatever they are, they've been weakening him. When I went to see you Ginny I saw him…he's not doing well Ginny. Snape's even there, trying to cure him…but Ginny he…."

Ginny closed her eyes, finally unable to listen any longer.

"Ron I know…"

"No Ginny. Didn't you listen to anything I just said?"

"Yes Ron. But I already knew. I know everything."

"What? Then why are you here? Harry needs you right now!"

"And I've needed him for the past three months of my life!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, he thought he was protecting you! He thought he was protecting all of us! Harry thought he was doing what was best for everyone."

"He should have talked to me about it, instead of lying to me for months."

"He couldn't tell _anyone_ Ginny. He didn't even tell me or Hermione!"

"You and Hermione aren't Harry's wife! You don't have two children with him and you haven't been left alone for the past for the three months, because a man that you put _all_ of your faith and beliefs in for three years didn't trust you enough to keep one stupid little secret." Ginny scowled at her brother. "I have two little children Ron, and I refuse to let them grow up in a home where their parents can't trust each other. James has already had enough instability in his life, and I don't want Hope to have the same early childhood that James had. I'm not going to have her faith and trust in a man that _I_ can't even believe in anymore."

"Ginny you…"

Ginny laughed bitterly. "Forget it Ron, just forget. You go be by Harry's side yourself," she paused. "You know I almost wish he had been cheating. Then at least I'd have my family's support in this."

"Of course I support you Ginny. Of course I support you."

Ginny looked up at her brother and wiped the small tear that escaped from he tear duct.

"Thank you Ron. You don't know how much that means to me."

Draco wasn't surprised, that Ginny wasn't surprised when he lay down next to her in her bed that night. She didn't open her eyes when his added weight shifted the bed, but he knew that she was awake.

"I heard your conversation with Ron today," he told her.

"_You_ were listening to my brother talk? Shocking," Ginny replied, still not opening her eyes.

"I don't want you to think that I'm not on your side Ginny, you know I'd do anything for you."

"I know."

"But, I _know_ that you and Potter can get through this."

Ginny finally opened her eyes. "What makes you so sure?"

"You've loved Harry Potter your entire life."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

Draco opened his mouth to respond but Ginny cut him off.

"Don't even try to argue. You said it yourself."

"Well it's the truth Ginny," Draco snapped, annoyed with her pessimism. "Sometimes love isn't enough." He then softened his tone. "But sometimes it is."

When Ginny remained silent, Draco slowly began to lift himself off of the bed. He stopped his Ginny's small feminine hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"I want it to be enough," she whispered. She was now crying and Draco lowered himself back down on to the blankets and pulled her closer to him.

"I want it to. I want to forgive him and I want to trust him. I want to say 'I love him and that's all that matters' But I can't. I can't do it. It almost as if, as if I don't know what love is anymore."

It was now Draco's turn to be rendered silence, as he suddenly felt guilty for underestimating the pain that the most loving person he'd ever met, had been experiencing."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, and for the short chapter. Between a missing muse, finals, research papers and other big things that have been going on for the past month, I've found very little time to sit down and write. Truth? I really want to be done with the story. So, over the next few weeks I'll be trying my best to get chapters out as quickly and possible and finish this thing up. Thank you for your patients.

Love,

Bella.

PS: Dishwashing Song; Jump (For My Love), Joni Mitchell


	12. As Time Goes By

When Doves Cry

Chapter 12: As Time Goes By

Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling

You must remember this  
A kiss is still a kiss  
A sigh is just a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by  
  
And when two lovers woo  
They still say: "i love you"  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by  
  
Moonlight and love songs - never out of date  
Hearts full of passion - jealousy and hate  
Woman needs man - and man must have his mate  
That no one can deny  
  
It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by

_-As Time Goes By, Casablanca_

Draco tried to shake away the guilt he felt creep over him as, while he watched Harry sleep in the large bed, he remembered the perfectly content feeling he had experienced when that morning he had awoken with Ginny still curled up in her arms, where she had fallen asleep in tears. Ginny had spent the night with him plenty of times over the years, but not once had he ever woken up the next morning and found her still there. Being the morning person she was she was usually awake fixing breakfast, or cleaning up whatever mess they had managed to make the night before.

Draco watched as Snape shook his head.

"He's not making as much progress as I would have liked," Snape commented.

"Don't pretend like you care whether he gets better or not," the other person in the room snickered.

"Why then, Black, do you suggest I'm here?" Snape sneered back.

Sirius Black simply glared at the professor.

Draco had known, even as he made the decision to fetch Sirius Black for Harry, that it probably wasn't the smartest idea to be placing he and Snape in such close quarters. But when it came down to it, he couldn't think of anyone else to watch over Harry as Snape had requested.

"What can we do?" Draco asked his old professor, hoping there was _something_.

"You can use your disgusting amount of influence over Harry's wife and make her come home," Black told him bitterly.

"Don't you think I try that everyday Black?" Malfoy snapped back.

"Or you've been teaching her to be as selfish as you."

Draco felt anger rise within him as Sirius insulted Ginny, but at the same time couldn't help but think that Harry needed _someone_ on his side. Someone who could grant him the unconditional love and support that Ginny had from so many.

Draco sighed.

"I've tried everything, she just can't convince herself to come to him. I don't know what else to do."

"Tell her if she doesn't come see her husband soon she may very well lose her chance. Tell her that he husband is dying."

Draco's head snapped up to look at Snape. The solemn look on the potion master's face made Draco's stomach churn. Rarely did Snape show any indication of experiencing such emotions. Draco nodded slowly and apparated to the manor.

__

__

_ 'You may lose your chance.'_

_ 'Harry's dying'_

'Harry's dying' 

_ 'Dying'_

_ 'Dying'_

_ 'Dying'_

The words rang through Ginny's head over and over and the reality of the situation hit her full force. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was dying.

No. Not the-boy-who-lived. Harry. Harry was dying. _Her _Harry.

There had been a point in her life where she could barely stand to spend two minutes away from Harry, even at the risk of having him murdered by her brother.

Ginny crept up the staircase leading to the boys' dormitory and tip-toed her way towards the seventh years' door. The room, which was shared by Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, had it heavy oak door shut.

_ She pressed her ear against the wood and listened for any sign of life from within. Besides a few snores that she was sure came from Ron, it seemed as though everyone is sleep. _

_ As quietly as possible Ginny creaked open the door and padded in to the room. She suppressed a giggle at the mess she found inside. _

_ The boys' clothes were everywhere and there was a large mountain of trash surrounding an already full wastebasket. The walls were covered with posters varying in type from boy to boy. _

_ Seamus's bed was surrounded by posters of scantily clad women shifting from seductive pose to seductive pose, while Neville simply had a chart to magical plants decorating his wall. The wall above Ron's bed was nearly as orange as his room at the burrow from all of the Cannons propaganda he had taped to it. Harry had a Puddlemere United poster next to his bed that had been signed by the whole team, including Oliver Wood who had added a small note that read, 'Beat You-Know-Who quickly so I can get you on the team.' Ginny smiled when she saw that next to the poster was a small photo of her taped up. Above that was another picture of the two of them, undoubtedly gifts of worship from Colin. Harry probably had a stack of similar ones in a drawer somewhere. _

_ Taking one last glance to make sure that Ron was still asleep, Ginny pulled back the curtains to the side of Harry's bed and lifted each leg up onto the bouncy mattress. Crawling on top of the sleeping boy Ginny lightly kissing him. When he didn't respond she gently rubbed his stomach and chest. _

_ "Harry," she whispered softly. "Harry," she said again when he didn't respond. _

_ A little grunt escaped him and he mumbled, "Bugger off Ron."_

_ Ginny frowned and glanced at the position in which she was straddling him, raising an eyebrow as she did so._

_ "Harry," she said once again moving her hand arcoss his chest and down to his stomach, and lower, and lower, until…_

_ "Holy shit!" Harry sat upright his eyes wide open. "Ginny!" he both exclaimed and asked at the same time. "Why…what are…Jesus Gin I thought you were Ron."_

_ "Well I should hope not," Ginny grinned, satisfied that she had finally gotten Harry to wake up again. _

_ "Believe me. Me too." Harry sat in silence for a moment before shaking his head. "What are you doing here Gin?"_

_ She shrugged. "I missed you."_

_ Harry laughed. "We can't stay up here. If your brother wakes up I'm dead."_

_ "I know," Ginny smiled. "Lets go for a walk."_

_ "Sometimes I feel guilty when I'm with you like this," Harry commented, causing Ginny to frown. They were lying on the grass beside the lake, watching for the squid to surface every once in a while. Both were still in their pajamas, Ginny using Harry's shoulder as a pillow. _

_ "Why? I could understand maybe you were shagging my brains out right now, but we're just cuddling Harry. I don't think it's considered a mortal sin"_

_ Harry chuckled. "No, no. I just mean. This makes me happy." He paused. "So happy that I tend to forget about everything else, and I shouldn't forget about things. Why should I be allowed to forget when there are men out there fighting for the order right now who can't afford to forget? Why do I get to be happy?"_

_ "Everyone needs to forget sometimes Harry, or we'd all go mad; even wizards out fighting. Don't you think they have pictures of their girls back home? Don't you think they look at pictures and write letters to them so that they can forget just for a few moments? That's the beauty of romance. No matter what's going on in the world; war, famine, natural disaster… No matter what, there's that one person who makes everything okay, who can make you happy just by being there and that you know that you can count on that feeling forever. Love's permanent like."_

_ "People fall out of love," Harry commented._

_ Ginny shook her head. "Those people were never really in love. Not like this."_

_ Harry turned his head so he could look Ginny in the eyes._

_ "Like this?" he questioned and Ginny felt her cheeks begin to burn. "Is…love…is that what this is Gin?"_

_ "Oh! I didn't mean that this…us…that we're….I mean I don't mean to say that its not…I….oh bugger," Ginny sighed, more flustered than she could remember being in a long time. _

_ "Sorry it was a stupid question," Harry smile._

_ "No it wasn't," she shook her head._

_ "Yes it was."_

_ "No it wasn't Harry. I…"_

_ "Yes it was Ginny. I love you."_

_ "No it…what?" Ginny's eyes widened._

_ "It was a stupid question because I love you. I know that already."_

_ "Wow Harry," Ginny said, genuinely in shock. "I don't know what to say."_

_ "I can think of one option," Harry mumbled. _

_ "Oh! Oh! Oh Harry I love you too! Of course I do. When I said I didn't know what…I just wasn't thinking. I mean obviously I do. Of course I love you…I…Oh I'm just a mess tonight aren't I?"_

_ "And to think you're the person I count on to keep some sanity in my life."_

_ "Well aren't you screwed?"_

_ "Yeah well. I'm taking you down with me."_

_ "I wouldn't have it any other way. No matter what the future brings Potter, you're stuck with me."_

Ginny sighed. What had happened to all of her idealistic views about romance? At what point had she stopped believing love?

At some point Ginny had lost touch with the sixteen-year-old girl who had been so sure about the rules of life and love: the sixteen-year-old girl who had been quite a bit happier, in a time and war and loss, than Ginny found herself now that it was all over.

Ginny longed for the days when her and Harry's relationship had been so simple. So badly she wanted to again curl up in his arms and make all their troubles disappear, jus for a night.

'You may lose your chance'

'Lose your chance'

'Dying'

'Dying'

'Dying'

Without another though Ginny shot off of the vanity stool she had been sitting on and rushed out of the room.

Ginny kept her hand cupped firmly over her mouth and attempted to keep her breathing steady as she tried to process what she was seeing. From her spot in the doorframe she could see Harry in their bed. He was staring straight at her, but his face remained blank and unfeeling. He was pale, almost white, and he looked like he had lost a great deal of weight.

No longer capable of feeling any of her anger or resentment towards her husband, Ginny rushed toward the bed and clumsily climbed over the wooden footboard, and crawled into the bed. She burrowed under the blankets and pushed herself as close to Harry as she could get, clinging to him with all of her strength. She didn't speak a word before she fell asleep beside him.

"Do you think it will work?" Draco asked hopefully as he, Snape, and Sirius made their way towards Harry's bedroom. Snape had taken the day to make some modifications to the potions he had been using to help heal Harry.

"It should, but I'm not going to assure you of anything."

"How long is this going to take Snape?" Sirius shot out.

"It's already taken more time than I would have liked Black. Do you really think cleaning up Potter's mess for him is my idea of a good time?"

"This is _not_ Harry's fault Snape, and if you hate him so much then…"

Sirius stopped mid-sentence and all three men froze as the stepped inside of Harry's room. A pool of scarlet hair was spread out on Harry's chest where a lightly freckled woman had fallen asleep. Ginny looked peaceful for the first time in days Draco noted. The pained, uncomfortable look that had been on her each night since she had come to stay with him was gone.

Draco felt a combination of conflicting emotions wash over him as the sight caused him to feel immense relief and joy but at the same time sent feelings of jealousy and loss run through him.

As desperately as he wanted Ginny to forgive Harry, her presence at the manor had been a very welcome one.

"Perhaps it would be best for us to come back in the morning," Snape suggested. Draco couldn't tell if his old professor was disgusted at the display of affection, or somewhat relieved to see Ginny Weasley back with her husband.

Both Draco and Sirius agreed with Serverus and all three quickly went their separate ways.

Draco sighed as he walked by Ginny's empty bedroom. He'd become so accustomed to sneaking in to check on her in and the children before he went to bed himself that it was strange to find them missing. He presumed Ginny had dropped the children off with her mother, or Ron, or Granger, or…or any of the other million people she had that would take care of them in the blink of an eye.

Making his way to his bedroom Draco collapsed onto his own bed, not bothering to change out of his clothing. Closing his eyes he could still se Ginny curled up next to Harry, clinging to him as if there were no tomorrow. Just the night before Ginny had clung to him, but it hadn't been nearly the same. Lost in his memories, Draco didn't even notice when his thoughts drifted slowly into a dream…

_Draco woke up feeling the warmth of another body pressed up against his. He smiled as he inhaled the familiar scent of her hair. Unwilling to leave the comfort of her embrace, he kept his eyes shut ands snuggled closer to her. _

_ "Well good morning to you too," her sexy, husky voice laughed._

_ Draco didn't respond, pretending to still be asleep._

_ "Ohh," she said, he smile evident in her voice. "Still sleeping are we?"_

_ Draco resisted grinning as he felt her feather light kissed on his neck. She placed her hand on either side of his waist, just above his hips as her kissed moved from his neck, down to his bare chest._

_ Draco couldn't help smiling now half amused by the game, and half extremely aroused by it. Just as she was about to be just where he desperately wanted her to be, he suddenly felt her hands dig into his sides, ferociously tickling him. _

_ His eyes flew open in surprise and laughter and he looked at the woman on top of him. His surprise only increased when he saw who it was. Her dark chocolate hair was pooled at her shoulders and her glistening white smile was as enchanting as he remembered it. He smiled for a moment, but quickly changed his expression as slowly but surely, her image faded away._

Draco's eyes flew open. Jen.

He hadn't thought about her in weeks, not since things had begun to get so out of control. Not since Ginny had taken over his mind.

Draco rubbed his face and sighed, recalling the happy feeling he had felt while he was dreaming, and how it had increased ten fold when he saw whom the woman had been.

Jen had always had that affect on him. She's always been able to make him the happiest person alive, without even trying. That is until he'd gone and messed everything up. With one little word he'd changed their entire relationship, and it'd never recovered.

He didn't even know why he'd said it. What had caused him to softly utter it. It was if he'd been somewhere else, just for a moment, just long enough to make such a horrible mistake. After words he'd been beyond confused, and she'd been more hurt than he'd ever seen her. She didn't yell, or argue as she usually did. She'd simply gone to sleep, without a word.

They'd never spoken about it. She'd never asked for explanations, and he'd never tried to apologize.

Rather than attempt to make things better again, Draco became convinced that the sudden turn in their relationship was a sign that they weren't meant to be together, and his unpredicted slip was proof of a feeling he'd been trying to fight off for years. And so, as Jen swallowed her pride and tried her hardest to put things back the way they had been, Draco had pushed her away.

But maybe that had been a mistake. One word and he had allowed himself to forget years of happiness with her, and let her go.

The realization of what he had done hit him like a ton of bricks. He had to fix it.

He jumped out of bed and headed for his closet grab a cloak. He stopped halfway through putting it on as he saw the hands on his clock. It was one in the morning. He sighed. He'd have to wait until morning. Tossing his cloak onto a chair, Draco plopped back onto the bed, and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope that you guys liked it. This chapter actually came out pretty easily. Look for the next one relatively soon. Like I said I want to be done! Haha. Thanks for the great reviews for chapter 11.

Love,

Bella


	13. I'll Be Seeing You

When Doves Cry

Chapter 13: _I'll Be Seeing You_ or I_n A Graveyard_

Disclaimer: As you know by now… I own _nothing._

A/N: I _sincerely_ apologize for the delay for this chapter. Quick recap…Ginny is currently staying with Draco while Snape, Sirius and Remus work to heal Harry. Ginny is trying to figure out what to do with everything that is going on, while Draco has suddenly realized what I mistake he made when he let Jen slip through his fingers. But will he be able to get her back? What was the "one little word" that ruined they're relationship? But more importantly…why did he say it??

_I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through.

* * *

In that small cafe;  
The park across the way;  
The children's carousel;  
The chestnut trees;  
The wishin' well.  
  
I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way.  
  
I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you._

_-I'll Be Seeing You, Billie Holiday_

_Wandering properties of death  
Arresting moons within our eyes and smiles  
We did rest  
Amongst the granite tombs to catch our breath  
  
Worldly sounds of endless warring  
Were for **just a moment** silent stars  
Worldly boundaries of dying  
Were for just a moment never ours  
All was new  
Just as the black horizons blue_

_-In A Graveyard, Rufus Wainwright._

"And where were you so early today?" Draco was questioned as he entered the kitchen.

Draco was surprised as he found himself slightly annoyed by Ginny's presence in the room.

"Out," he replied shortly.

"Out," she mimicked making a face at him.

"Where are the kids?" Draco asked curiously as he poured himself a glass of water.

"I had a talk with Mum last night about everything. She told me that she wanted me to take a day or two for myself and leave the kids with her."

Draco could tell that, while Ginny was grateful for the break, she didn't like being separated from James and Hope. Rarely had she ever spent more than 12 hours away from either of them.

"I was thinking about going to Diagon Alley today to pick up a few things. Do you want to come?" Ginny offered.

Draco thought for a moment. Despite her being a fully capable, grown woman, Draco hated the idea of Ginny wandering around Diagon Alley by herself. Especially after the time her had discovered her down Knockturn Alley after dark, oblivious to the dangers that lurked there.

However, Draco hadn't planned on leaving the house in hopes that Jen would find the note he'd just left at her apartment and come by to see him.

"Could we go tomorrow?" he tried.

"No, I really want to go today. It's all right if you can't come. You'd probably just be bored anyway.

As a silence settled over the room Draco felt a strong urge to ask Ginny about her night with Harry; however, as much as he wanted to know what exactly she was feeling at the moment, he already knew that she'd have no desire to share.

Feeling her stomach rumble, Ginny decided that it would probably be a good time for her to stop and grab something to eat. She entered the Leaky Cauldron and was excited when she saw a good friend there, eating alone.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ginny smiled.

The woman looked up, surprised, but smiled as she recognized Ginny.

"Ginny!" Jen smiled. "Of course!"

Ginny pulled out the chair and settled herself into it.

"How are you?" Jen asked.

"I'm doing ok," Ginny said, it was sort of the truth. She certainly wasn't the wreck she had been for the past couple of days.

"I'm doing ok too."

"Anyone special in your life at the moment?" Ginny asked, grinning mischievously.

"No," Jen sighed. "Though I did find a note from Draco on my door this morning."

"From Draco? So that's where he was so early this morning…" Ginny said more to herself than to Jen.

"Did you see him today?" Jen questioned, slightly confused by Ginny's statement.

Ginny frowned realizing she'd said too much. She hadn't wanted to talk about what was going on in her life with Jen. She didn't want to talk about it with anyone.

"I've sort of been staying with him…Harry and I are having troubles…" Ginny attempted to be a vague as possible. The last thing she needed was anyone else to know what was going on. The ministry had so far done a flawless job in keeping the entire scandal and investigation under tight wraps.

"Are you two separated?" Jen asked surprised.

"No…I mean… I'm not really sure what we are right now…"

Jen smiled kindly. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it Gin. Lord knows I didn't want to talk to anyone when Draco and I started having our problems…I still don't like to talk about it."

"Well that's okay because Draco already told me all about it," Ginny joked.

Jens expression suddenly changed, "He did?" She asked in a tone that told Ginny that Jen was unsure how she felt about that.

Ginny shrugged trying to play it down. "Draco and I tell each other everything."

The two women sat in silent for a moment, Jen suddenly very interested in her sandwich. Ginny was beginning to become uncomfortable when Jen spoke again.

"At first I thought he had said Jenny, he said it so quietly. But then he said it again and I knew that I was wrong. Draco never in the entire time I knew him _once_ called me Jenny. Though before then he'd never called me _Ginny_ either…"

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "Draco called you Ginny?" she asked.

Jen seemed to pale a little. "You said Draco told you…"

Ginny snorted. "Were two arguing when he did it? I argue with him so much that it's probably a reflex to shout Ginny at people that are fighting with him now…"

"We weren't fighting Ginny…" Jen sighed, interrupting her and giving her a meaningful look.

Ginny opened her mouth about to ask Jen what she meant when suddenly she understood the significance of her expression. Ginny placed over her mouth and she suddenly felt extremely embarrassed and regretful. The guilt rising in her was almost overwhelming.

"Jen…. where were you guys when…when he called you my name?"

Jen stared at Ginny as though she had grown another head. When Ginny didn't retract the question as silly though, Jen blushed profusely.

"It was this past Halloween, when we stayed the night at the burrow after your family's Halloween party…"

Ginny immediately rose from the table. "I'm sorry Jen. I have to go." Jen opened her mouth to reply but Ginny beat her to it. "Can you do me a favor?" Jen nodded. "Come by the Manor tomorrow night after dinner time. I…I need to talk to you…But I need to talk to Draco…and its just…Will you come over?"

Obviously beyond confused by Ginny's rambling Jen simply nodded that she'd come, and watched as Ginny flew out of the restaurant.

Draco looked expectantly as Ginny after she sat him down across from her in his living room.

"I had lunch with Jen today," she said, opening the conversation.

Draco interest rose at the mention of Jen, but he played it off, simply raising an eyebrow at Ginny.

"Draco I think that we need to talk…"

Draco froze. Jen had told her. Jen had told Ginny about that night.

"Draco there…there are things you don't know about that night and what happened…and well….Draco what happened wasn't your fault….and it doesn't mean whatever you and Jen might think it means…"

Draco was lost. What in gods name was Ginny talking about? Ginny, however, only continued to confuse him farther.

"Draco do you remember just after Christmas time three years ago, when you and I attended the ministry ball together?"

Draco knew exactly what night Ginny was talking about; however, neither its relevance to the current conversation nor his situation with Jen were apparent to him.

It was just over a year since the war had ended when the ministry had finally come to a decision on the final death eater trial, and the wizarding world was finally ready to begin moving on from the era of Lord Voldemort.

Of course, the best way to move on from such a period of time would be to throw a celebration ball in honor of the war heroes of the Order. An a-list of wizarding families had been invited and among them had been men and women such as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphendora Tonks, Serverus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, every member of the Weasley family, and Draco himself.

From the moment he received the invitation, despite his abundance of options, Draco knew there was one woman, and one woman only who he could ever attend such an event with: Ginny.

"Every detail," Draco stated in response to Ginny's inquiry.

"No you don't Draco," Ginny told him.

Draco put up his hand to stop her.

"Ginny, I think I can trust my own memory thank you. I do believe we started out the evening with me convincing you that James would be perfectly fine staying with your Aunt Cecil for the night…."

_Ginny bit her lip as she and Draco walked away from her aunt's house._

_"He'll be fine," Draco said assumingly._

_"I know," Ginny said, though her tone made it clear that she was not surely as certain as her words would imply. "Its just…I've never left him without me for a whole night. What if he needs me."_

_"Then your Aunt will get in contact with you and you'll be there as soon as you can."_

_"What if I can't get there quickly enough though?" Ginny halted._

_Draco stopped beside her and grabbed her by the shoulders. _

_"Ginny. James will be fine. Your aunt raised four children already. She's almost as much of an expert as your mum. You just need to relax. Tonight will be even more miserable than I'm anticipating if you don't."_

_Ginny made a face at Draco, but her sour expression quickly dissolved in to a smile and Draco swore he could see her muscles unclenching throughout her body. It was then that he also noticed just how phenomenal she looked in her black gown and dress robes. It fit snug against each of her ample curves and her hair, which she had worn down-just the way Draco love it-, was even more striking than usual and its crimson color formed a stark contrast with the black of her robes. Taking in the sight, he almost didn't hear her when she began to speak again._

_"You're right Draco. Let's go," she said grabbing his hand. _

_He smiled and nodded and they promptly disapparated together. _

_The room was bustling with people whose voices echoed loudly against the vaulted ceilings when he and Ginny arrived. Both members of the pair heard their voices being called the moment they arrived. Ginny's came from an already tipsy George Weasley. Draco was slightly surprised as he noted that Fred Weasley, however, looked completely sober. Draco's name had come from one of his commanding officers in the war, who was standing with Blaise Zambini, his wife, and Snape._

_Draco had been about to tell Ginny that she could go see her family and that he'd be with her in a moment when he saw her motioning to George that she'd be over in a moment. She then took his arm and escorted him over to see her friend._

_"I should have known you'd clean up well Malfoy," his commanding officer smiled at him. The war had been the only time in history that Draco Malfoy had looked anything but perfect, and far from perfect he had been. However, as soon as the war had ended Draco had made sure his appearance returned to its previous state of flawlessness._

_"And who is this beautiful woman with you?" he continued. _

_"Ginny Weasley sir," Ginny shot out her hand for him to shake._

_"Weasley? It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Weasley. Your brothers are all wonderful men. I had the pleasure of working with each of them."_

_Ginny smiled, genuinely touched by the words._

_"And Harry Potter…he…well he…"_

_"He was very wonderful too," Ginny finished for him, still smiling as if to reassure the man that it was alright that he had brought up the subject. _

_Draco was shocked as Ginny's use of the word 'was' and saw by the questioning look his friend was giving him that Blaise was too. All was forgotten though when Ginny spoke again in a sugary sweet voice, "Though Professor Snape may beg to differ." Ginny then innocently sauntered away as Blaise burst out in laughter and Snape's face froze somewhere between anger and embarrassment._

_When Draco found Ginny again she was sitting at a table with Fred, George, Angelina, Bill and Christine. _

_Sitting down in the chair next to her he whispered in her ear, "And that is why you're my best friend."_

_Ginny smiled, clearly proud of herself; however, she gracefully moved on from the subject._

_"Who's that girl Charlie's dancing with?" Ginny asked Bill across the table._

_Her brother shrugged and Christine rolled her eyes. _

_"That's Tara O'Neill," Christine stated. _

_"Tara O'Neill?" Ginny's eyebrows shot up._

_"You two know her?" Bill looked at them._

_"You know the model on the cover of the magazine you keep under your mattress William?" Christine looked at him._

_"Why would you hide a magazine under your mattress Bill?" George teased his older brother._

_Bill blushed and mumbled back an affirmative response to Christine._

_"That's her sister," Christine told him much to his surprise._

_"Her twin sister," Ginny added. _

_Bill whipped around in his chair to get a better look at his brother and the girl._

_"Well I'll be damned," he muttered quietly. "Is she a model too?" He snorted. Charlie was known for not bringing home the most wholesome women, much to Molly Weasley's disappointment._

_"She's an elementary teacher," both Ginny and Tara spoke at the same time._

_The men at the table each seemed impressed with Charlie Weasley's catch, and each of the women sighed._

_"She beautiful, smart…" Ginny began._

_"Charitable…" Christine added._

_"And she's a good dancer," Angelina pointed out, causing both Christine and Ginny to sigh again, nodding in agreement."_

_'Why can't we have all that?" Ginny said in an exasperated tone, and the other two girls nodded along enthusiastically._

_None of the men gave them the pleasure of a contradictory response but Draco did take the moments following the comment to quickly observe each of the women. All there of them were attractive, and he knew all three were smart and giving. Not to mention he knew for a fact that Ginny was a fantastic dancer._

_"How are we supposed to compete with someone like that?" Angelina snorted._

_"Got your eye on Charlie eh?" George raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend; however, before she could voice her denial, Fred spoke._

_"And how are we supposed to compete with someone like that?"_

_The whole table followed his gaze to where Viktor Krum had Hermione deeply involved in a conversation at another table._

_Ginny, George, and Bill had all opened their mouths to tease him and assure him that Krum had nothing on him when it came to Hermione when he suddenly rose from his seat and headed toward the exit of the room. _

_"What's gotten into him? Usually he just gets piss drunk when he's jealous!" Ginny turned to George and Bill. _

_"I haven't seen him with a drink all night," Bill added, turning to George to clue them in. _

_George however shrugged, appearing to be genuinely bemused by his brother's behavior._

_Draco and Ginny were the first of the table to make their own way out onto the dance floor, but both Bill and George and their better halves soon joined them. Not long after that Ron finally arrived at the party and introduced Draco and Ginny to his coworker and date for the night, Allison McCreedy. They spotted Percy and Penelope on the edge of the dance floor chatting politely with ministry officials, and Charlie and Tara seemed to be dancing closer than they had been earlier in the evening. Fred still hadn't returned when Hermione walked onto the dance floor with Krum. _

_Despite his initial doubts about the evening, Draco had to confess that even he was having a good time. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be having fun at a ministry sponsored event accompanied by the entire Weasley family?_

_And Ginny…not only did Ginny look beautiful, but for the first time since he could recall she actually seemed to be completely happy. He'd missed that in Ginny. Ginny had always been the one who managed to keep her spirits high no matter what life threw at her; however, ever since Harry had gone missing and James had come along Ginny always had a sadness in her aura: a sadness that had never been there before. Tonight though it was as though the clouds had parted and Ginny had finally found the sun again._

_Draco's thoughts were interrupted when and argument broke out behind him. Fred had returned and apparently him and Hermione were not happy with each other._

_"We were just dancing Fred!" Hermione hissed at the red head._

_"And before you were _just_ talking," he snapped back, not backing down._

_"Yes! We were!" Hermione exclaimed. _

_"While I sat at the table all by myself!"_

_"You were with half of your family!" Hermione nearly laughed in amazement._

_"You know what I meant," Fred huffed._

_"Your right. I know what you meant. You meant that you're a jealous control freak who's too insecure in our relationship to handle seeing me spend time with anyone male that's not you," Hermione scowled. "Tonight is not just all about you, you know!" _

_"Your right Hermione! It's not all about me! But it was supposed to be about us! It was supposed to be about me _and _you."_

_"Fred tonight isn't…" Hermione began but was cut off._

_"Tonight you were supposed to spend the whole time cluelessly attempting to force me to have a good time as I nervously tried to function around you. You were supposed to dance with Ginny and Ron while I sweated in anticipation at the table. You and I were supposed to walk back to my apartment. And both of us were supposed to shed a few tears when I sat you down on the couch and offered you this."_

_While the few surrounding Weasleys and partners were the only ones who actually stopped dancing, to Draco it seemed as though the whole room froze when Fred Weasley whipped out a glittering diamond engagement ring. Hermione's jaw dropped and Draco noticed her hands begin to shake._

_"Tonight was supposed to be the night I asked you to be my wife," Fred stated as though it wasn't already obvious to anyone watching the scene._

_"So what are you doing right now?" Hermione questioned in a soft, tentative voice that bordered on being a whisper._

_It was at that moment that Fred seemed to suddenly realize what he had just done; he's actually proposed to Hermione in the middle of one of their argument._

_"Bugger," he cursed. "Mum's going to kill me for not getting down on one knee."_

_"Do it now shithead," Draco heard Ginny mutter to her brother._

_Fred seemed to like the advice and promptly got down on one knee._

_Both of them trembling slightly, Fred took Hermione's hands into his as he looked up at her._

_"Hermione. I know how much you like things to be planned out and organized and by the book. And I had this whole plan for this with a speech and everything. But now it seems that that's all gone to hell. Maybe I'm just not meant for the world of regiment. So I'm just going to ask. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes," Hermione managed to let out. Taking a breath to collect herself, she then managed, "Yes Fred. I'll marry you."_

_They both burst out in smiles as Fred leapt to his feat to pull her into and embrace. Draco heard small sniffles next to him and turned to see that Ginny had tears in her cheeks. He was about to ask her if she wanted to get out of there when she turned to him with the biggest grin he'd ever seen on her face. _

_"Wasn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" she said, laughing and crying at the same time as she dabbed the tears away. "I'm such a sucker for romance," she poked fun at herself. _

_As the excitement of the moment calmed, the music changed and a familiar muggle tune came on. _

_As they were dancing Ginny sighed against Draco's shoulder. "This has to be the sexiest song in the world," she professed aloud._

_Draco laughed at her. Fred and Hermione seemed to agree, as they were more concerned with each others lips than their dance moves at this point._

_When they finally sat back down again, Draco was beyond exhausted, and his feet were absolutely killing him. Ginny however seemed to have an endless amount of energy built up within her. She was unable to stay in her seat long, and was soon off flitting from table to table, socializing with all of the guests. The grace and charm that came so naturally to Ginny never ceased to amaze Draco. There was an ease to her every move that he rarely saw in anyone who hadn't been a Slytherin. At times Draco wondered if maybe Ginny should have been sorted into Slytherin; however, anytime he dared to ponder such a thought she'd do something so annoyingly Gryffindor that he'd immediately dismiss any further consideration of the idea. Expecting this to happen yet again, Draco looked around to relocate Ginny, who he hadn't even realized he'd lost track of. Finally he found her seated on a sofa on the edge of the room with Ron's date for the night. _

_It appeared that Allison was talking without allowing much space for Ginny to add anything to the conversation. _

_"I was so shocked when Ron asked me to come with him tonight," Draco heard as he approached the duo. _

_"I've always sort of had a crush on him but I figured he must have girls coming out of his ear, you know being a famous war hero and all. Not to mention how attractive he is…"_

_Draco snickered as he heard this and watched as Ginny smiled graciously even though he knew her reaction would have been more along the lines of his own. _

_"And after tonight I like him even more!" Allison continued to gush. "You're brothers such a gentleman!"_

_Draco snickered again. Ron Weasley was not a gentleman in any sense of the word._

_"And your family…Ginny your family is just the best. All of your brothers are so great. And your parents and all of your brothers' girlfriends! And Draco's just great Ginny. You two make such a cute couple."_

_Draco would have laughed, only Ginny didn't. Instead she paused before smiling slightly and saying almost to herself, "We do. Don't we?"_

_Allison didn't seem to notice anything odd in Ginny's tone of voice as she nodded enthusiastically. _

_"You do. I think its so beautiful that through all of the loss the two of you have suffered, you managed to come away from it with love." Allison sighed at the romance of her self-generated scenario while Ginny sat in complete silence. _

_Draco held his breath as he awaited Ginny's reaction to the comment. He was caught off guard when suddenly Ginny was looking him square in the eye from her seat beside Alli. _

_"Excuse me," he heard her say to Allison. She then got up from her seat, only to be replaced almost immediately by Ron. _

_Ginny grinned as she approached him. "Eavesdropping are we?" she teased._

_"Never!" he replied. _

_Ginny laughed. "Lets head back to the table and sit down. I'm exhausted," she paused. "That girl can talk!"_

_When they got back to the table they found that it was entirely empty except for Bill and Christine. _

_"Where did everyone go?" Ginny asked._

_"Charlie disappeared about an hour ago," Bill stated._

_"And so did Tara," Christine added with a little grin._

_"Hermione and Fred went back to her flat not long after their fight slash engagement, and since Fred will be there tonight…"_

_"George and Angelina took advantage of Fred's absence from the Twin's apartment. Penelope just took Percy home because she thought he'd had one to many glasses of champagne."_

_"And Ron and Alli just snuck out the front door," Bill said, pointing to the two making a fast exit, hand in hand. _

_Draco shook his head in amusement as he realized all of the Weasley boys would be getting lucky that night. This information however was not shared with Molly Weasley when she approached the table._

_"Where are all your brothers?" she asked Ginny and Bill. _

_"They're around here somewhere Mum. I just saw Ron not so long ago."Ginny replied sweetly._

_"Well dear, when you see them tell them instead of traveling home so late your father and I have decided to pay for a hotel room for the night."_

_"Alright Mum," Ginny smiled._

_Molly Weasley began to walk away before stopping in her tracks to call back. _

_"Oh and Ginny dear. Don't try and contact us unless its an emergency love." She then hurried on her way._

_An awkward silence settled over the table as Mrs. Weasley disappeared from sight. _

_"Right then," said Bill. "So who needs another drink?" There was a consensus and Bill promptly ordered the table another round._

_"It's so strange to have the whole house empty," Ginny commented as she sat down beside Draco on the sofa in the living room of the burrow._

_"You'd probably rather not have any of your family members here tonight with what it seems they all have planned for the evening," Draco noted._

_Ginny gave a small shudder before sighing and resting her head against him. _

_"I had a really great time tonight," she told him._

_"I noticed," he replied. _

_"It was so nice to see everyone so happy again. After everything everyone's been through. To see people finally laughing and dancing…The world is finally moving on; moving past it all." _

_Draco wasn't sure how to respond to this, or where Ginny was going with it all._

_"Including me," she finally added, causing Draco to shift his position so that he and Ginny were looking directly at one another._

_Before he even knew it was going to happen, Draco felt Ginny's lips press against his, giving him a kiss that should have felt wrong in every way but somehow managed to pass as one of the most natural, innocent moments of his life._

_Draco gently but sternly pulled away from the kiss and looked Ginny in the eyes, not even attempting to hide the confusion on his face._

_"I think it's time that we stop pretending Draco," she said._

_"Pretending?" he asked, caution evident in his voice._

_"Pretending that we're not in love with each other, at least a little bit."_

_Draco's jaw dropped open in shock, but he quickly recovered._

_"Ginny I think that you had a little too much too drink tonight. You're drunk, so lets not discuss this now. I should probably get home anyway."_

_Ginny grabbed Draco's hand before he could move and looked him straight in the eye._

_"I'm not drunk Draco. You know me well enough to when I'm tipsy and when I'm not, and I'm not right now. Not one bit."_

_Draco sighed. Ginny was right, and if he knew Ginny, she knew that he knew she was right._

_Draco buried his face in his hands, massaging is temples, buying as much time as possible before being forced to continue with the very unexpected conversation. Ginny more than anyone had a very special place in his heart. Ever since he had turned away from the death eaters and made a truce with Harry Potter, Draco had felt a little unsure about his place in the world, and ever since the war had ended he'd felt even more lost than before. Despite the attempts of many to treat him as they would anyone else, Draco knew that in the back of their minds everyone still remembered him as the son of Lucius Malfoy: everyone except Ginny. When he was with Ginny suddenly his past didn't matter and he felt like he actually belonged. She'd always had this power over him, and it had been especially nice when he had first made the decision to fight for the order but hadn't yet gained the trust of anyone. Of course at initially this with a combination of other desirable traits that could be found in Ginny had attracted him to her to no end, and he'd found himself at times wishing she and Harry would have a falling out so he could be there to pick up the pieces; however, after time Draco had realized he had nothing on Harry Potter when it came to Ginny, and had moved past his initial attraction and on to finding a best friend in the fiery little redhead. _

_"You're in love with Harry Gin," Draco sad very calmly. "You always have been, and you always will."_

_Ginny nodded. "You're right. I do love Harry. He's my soul mate and that will never change. It's out of anyone's control. But, that doesn't mean I didn't fall a little bit in love with you the first time you flashed me your little mischievous grin-not smirk, grin- and that you didn't fall I little bit in love with me when I showed you mine."_

_With that Draco felt Ginny's lips on his once again, and despite his every attempt to maintain self control, Draco found himself dissolving into Ginny's kiss. _

_Breathless, he managed to pull away one more time, his hand tangled in he hair as he did. _

_"What does all of this mean Ginny?"_

_"It mean," she whispered in a soft sexy voice he'd never known she was capable of emitting, "That Harry's been gone over a year now and I've accepted that he's not coming home. Draco I meant it when I said I had a really great time tonight. For the first time in a long time it felt like everything was just as it was. Watching all of my brothers finally trying to settle down, watching my parents act like they were still a couple of teenagers who are crazy about each other…you'd think I would have started missing Harry again. Not to say a little part of me doesn't miss him all the time, but Draco tonight I was happy just knowing that I was there with you. I guess what I'm trying to say Draco, is that what this all means is that it's time for all of us to move on, including me, and I'm ready. It means I finally know what I want…" her voice suddenly returned to the soft sexy tone she had begun with, "And that we're all alone in the house."_

_This time it was Draco who captured Ginny' mouth with his own. _

_An involuntary shudder ran down his spine as Ginny emitted a nearly inaudible moan when they're mouths collided. _

_He gently reached for the zipper on the back of Ginny's dress but as he did Ginny pulled away and softly spoke, "Let's go upstairs."_

_Draco had been heading for Ginny's room but before he reached it Ginny tugged him back and pulled him into the guest bedroom._

_"There's more room in here," she explained before kissing him again, gently leading his hand back to where it had been on her zipper as she did so._

Ginny painfully watched Draco as he sat in silence while all of the memories came back to him. She wished she could have taken it all back. She should have never pulled him into her selfish little quest for fulfillment and happiness. He would have done anything for her, and looking back Ginny couldn't help but think she had abused that aspect of their relationship in an irreparable manner.

She really had thought she was doing the right thing when she had altered his memory. It had seemed like the only solution. However, now as everything was happening she could no longer see all of the logic behind her decision, despite how clear it had all once been.

She couldn't imagine what Draco was going through as everything came back to him. Recalling that night and the week that followed was painful enough for her, and she had never forgotten.

_Ginny sat in the chair beside the small window in the guest room of the burrow wrapped in a blanket with her knees pulled to her chest as the cold air came in to the room through cracks where the window didn't shut just quite right. _

_Draco was still sleeping and a part of Ginny hoped that he would stay asleep forever. She was so scared that when he woke up and awkwardness would arise and nothing would ever be the same between them. All her fears were squashed though when Draco awoke. _

_"It's bloody freezing in here!" Draco exclaimed as he opened his eyes. Flipping the covers down he pointed at the spot beside him. "Get back over here and keep me warm. Wench!"_

_Ginny smiled, feeling as though a hundred pounds had just been lifted off of her shoulders. _

_"Oh I'll keep you warm!" she warned, hopping out of the chair and on to the bed on top of Draco, causing him to grunt as her weight crashed onto him before she was welcomed into his arms and he pulled the covers up around them. _

_"So where do we go from here?" she pondered aloud._

_"You're asking me?" Draco laughed. _

_"Well I already made the first move for you," Ginny teased back. "Don't you think you should take the reigns for awhile?"_

_"Let's go away for a week."_

_"Go away where?"_

_"My flat in Greece," he replied. _

_"I wish…" Ginny snorted. "I have James…"_

_"You think I'd even concider leaving him behind?" Draco looked at Ginny. "He'll come with us."_

_"You have your job…"_

_"I'll take off. And if I get fired then to hell with them. Its not like I need the money."_

_"I…well…well why not then?" Ginny smiled, causing Draco to grin in response. _

_"Great!" Draco said throwing the covers aside. "Lets get going!"_

_"Now?" Ginny laughed._

_"Well why not?" Draco shrugged. _

_Ginny didn't reply and smiling she pulled herself out of bed again. _

_As she packed bags for both herself and James Ginny frowned. _

_"Draco, what…what do I tell my family?"_

_"Tell them I've been planning to go myself, and asked you if you'd come wit hme spur of the moment."_

_Ginny opened her mouth the respond but Draco cut her off. _

_"We don't need to rush into telling them anything. Let's take this week to figure things out, and then we'll go from there."_

_Ginny smiled, slightly more relaxed then before and went back to packing._

_Ginny had only been to Draco's home in Greece once before. She remembered teasing him before thye arrived that he only owned an apartment there rather than an entire mansion, but when she had finally gotten there, she had been forced to eat her own words. It was one of the most beautiful homes she had ever been in. It was as extravagant as Malfoy Manor, but much more inviting. _

_Draco had explained to her that it had belonged to his mother. It was her own private refuge for when his father's lifestyle became too much for her. Ginny could tell Draco liked it far more than any room in the entire manor, and she didn't blame him one bit. Just the view from the balcony was enough to make you think you were living in a dream. _

_A dream. That's what the whole week seemed like. It seemed to pass as quickly as one too. When she had woken up that morning it had struck Ginny as she realized it was Friday. They were set to go home on Sunday, and that meant that she and Draco would finally have to face the task they'd gracefully been avoiding the entire week and discuss what turns they're relationship had taken. As strange as is felt, Ginny actually felt good about the sudden changes in her life, and for the first time in a long time, Ginny couldn't think of one thing that could possibly go wrong in her life to take those good feeling away. _

_"James is asleep," Draco said in a low voice as he entered the room where Ginny was taking a bath. _

_"He went to sleep without saying goodnight to me? Oh boy, he _really_ likes you," Ginny grinned. "Do you want to join me?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Desperately," Draco smirked. "But I won't. I'll let you relax."_

_Ginny shrugged. "Your loss." _

_"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Draco asked. _

_"Its our last day…"_

_"Unfortunately, yes, it is." _

_"Let's not go home. Let's just stay here forever."_

_"Ok," Draco shrugged. "You'll find no objections here."_

_"Lets not think about tomorrow right now. We'll think about it…tomorrow"_

_"That sounds like an excellent plan." _

_Ginny tried to steady her breathing as Draco collapsed on top of her, both of them glistening in perspiration. _

_"Well good morning to you too," Ginny smiled as she said the first words either of them had spoken that morning. _

_"A very good morning," Draco amended. _

_"James will be waking up soon," Ginny sighed. When Draco didn't respond or make any attempt to move off of her she laughed. "Which means if I want to take a shower today I'd better do it now." _

_Draco simply grumbled and reluctantly released Ginny from the weight of his body. _

_Ginny smiled and gently kissed him before crawling out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. _

_While she should have expected it, Ginny found herself surprised as she felt a cold draft as the shower door burst open. Moving to cover herself the best she could she turned and saw Draco entering the steamy chamber. _

_"A little late to start being shy wouldn't you say?" Draco said stepping underneath the hot stream of water._

_"You scared me!" Ginny scowled. _

_"Who else would it have been?" Draco said lamely as he began to shower as if he and Ginny weren't in there together. _

_Annoyed with his behavior Ginny simply moved to the second shower head and turned on the water. When Draco snuck up on her this time however, she was not surprised, and simply smiled knowingly. _

_"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for long," she teased him. _

_"Well I be damned," Draco said in a low voice, "We've got ourselves a genius here ladies and gentlemen. A supreme genius."_

_Ginny gave a small giggle and leaned into Draco's embrace. She had just turned her head up to kiss him when she heard someone's voice. _

_"Did you hear that?" Ginny asked, pulling away from Draco. _

_"Hear what?" he asked, clearly agitated by the loss of the moment. _

_"I heard someone calling our names." _

_"You're imagining things Weasley." _

_"No. Maybe someone's calling us over the floo…"_

_"Well they can call back later, when we're not busy…" Draco grinned, leaning in to kiss her again. However before their lips met a blaring alarm sounded causing Ginny to scream and slip on the wet shower floor. Someone had broken through Draco's anti-apparation charms and entered the flat. _

_'Shit!" Draco called as it occurred. "Gin are you alright?"_

_Ginny nodded, rubbing her head where she had hit it against the wall. _

_"Go see what happened… I'll be fine."_

_Draco flew out of the shower and put on his bathrobe before arming himself with his wand. _

_'Draco!" Ginny called. He turned back and she added, "Be careful."_

_Through the walls Ginny could hear a scream that was very familiar to her: Ron. Ron was there. _

_"Christ Malfoy! Careful who you point that thing at!" _

_"What the fuck are you doing here Weasley? I have anti-apparation charms here for a reason."_

_"I tried to contact you over the floo, but neither of you were in any room of the house!" _

_"We were taking a.… each of us were in the shower." Ginny could tell from the sound in Draco's voice that were he capable of it, Draco Malfoy would have been blushing as he said the words. _

_"Well where's Ginny?" _

_"I'm here Ron!" Ginny called as she finally exited the bathroom. "Is everything ok?" she asked worriedly. It wasn't everyday that her brother would break into a Malfoy's place of residence. _

_"Ginny you have to come home," he said. _

_'What? Why?" she asked, now truly scared of why her brother was there. _

_"They found him Gin. They found Harry." _

_Ginny looked back and forth between the frozen look of shock on Draco's face and the look of pure joy on Ron's before everything went black and she felt herself falling to the ground. _

_When Ginny awoke she found herself on the couch in the Burrow. Her entire family was there plus Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Draco. _

_"She's awake!" Ginny heard James scream. _

_"Did I faint?" Ginny asked Draco who was sitting in the hair beside her. _

_He simply nodded. _

_"Ron, what's going on? Who found Harry? Where is he? I mean…god, I'm confused."_

_"I got an owl from a wizard hospital outside of London today. They said that last night a man in a dark hood dropped a boy off in front of the building before vanishing. The boy has black hair, is about age 19, and has a small scar on his forehead." Sirius spoke. _

_"That could be anyone Sirius…" Ginny sighed. _

_"He was carrying a letter Gin, a letter that you wrote…"_

_"What? How do you know?" Ginny's heart began beating faster and Sirius reached into his pocket and from it drew a small parchment, which he handed to her. _

_**Dear Harry, **_

**_Christmas is fast approaching and while it's only been weeks, it feels like an eternity since I last saw you. I miss you. I know I've told you that a million times, but I feel as though no matter how many time I say it, words will never be able to express how empty every moment I have without you is. _**

**_I can't wait until your home to stay. When you are I'll be sure that we're never apart again. _**

**_It's snowing here. Is it snowing where you are? I like to pretend like it is. Maybe that's silly, but sometimes I feel like if I convince myself that the weather is the same where you are as it it where I am, that we're not as far apart as we are. I don't know if I could bare it otherwise._**

**_I hope that you're well, and can't wait to see you again. _**

**_I love you._**

**_Always yours, _**

**_Ginny._**

_Ginny had stopped breathing. That was the last letter that she had written Harry before he went missing, just before the holidays. _

_"It's him," she said more to herself than anyone. Then without another word Ginny rose from her seat and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She had to think. _

_She hadn't been in her room long when there was a small knock at her door. _

_"Come in," she whispered. _

_Draco entered her room and the two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Ginny spoke. _

_"Things weren't supposed to get this hard," Ginny whispered. _

_"I know," Draco replied. _

_"I thought I'd finally found my happy ending…" _

_"Gods Gin. I'm sorry." Draco buried his face in his hands. _

_"Its not your fault Draco. Its weird though…how things turn out sometimes? I should be crying tears of joy that I finally have Harry back, but instead I'm too caught up in just how much I'm going to miss you." _

_Ginny was expecting a reply but was surprised when Draco silently stood and made a quick exit from her room. _

_Nervously Ginny stood outside of the hospital room door, working up the nerve to go in. Only when Sirius offered to go with her did Ginny finally become bold enough to turn the door handle. _

_Slowly she approached the bed. As his face came into the light, Ginny's heart shattered and a small sob escaped. _

_"Its not him," she said, backing away from the bed. 'It's not him," she repeated before fleeing from the room. An audible 'fuck' could be heard from Sirius as she rushed through the door. Her mother caught her in her arms, rocking Ginny gently in an attempt to comfort her. _

_"Its not him?" she head Ron exclaim. _

_"Its not him…" Sirius replied._

_"Then who the hell is it?"_

_"Samuel Ethers…Harry's body guard."_

_"Harry had a body guard?" Hermione inquired. _

_"We couldn't risk losing him in the war. We hired Ethers to protect Harry whenever he was unable to do so himself." Remus explained. _

_'He got the job because he's a dead ringer for Harry, and could act as a decoy when needed," Sirius sighed. _

_"He must have gotten Gin's letter from Harry's things… Damn Gin. I'm so sorry," Ron said sincerely. _

_"Ginny I think you should go back to Greece with Draco for the night. You don't need to be around all of these people," Ginny's mother suggested. "I'll keep James, and this way you can get all of your things to bring back home."_

_Ginny wanted to protest, but she didn't know how. _

_"That's a good idea Mum."_

_She could see alarm on Draco's face, but he wasn't going to protest either. Instead he placed a hand on her waist, and guided her away from the crowd of people. _

_Words didn't need to be spoken for both of them to know what was going on. Things couldn't go back to the way they had been for the past week, and both of them were mourning the loss of the feelings of hope both of them had experienced for the seven days. Likewise, while Ginny was feeling guilty for pulling Draco into a situation that had ended so badly, Draco was feeling guilty for pulling Ginny into it. The question that remained was what would happen to their friendship. A question that neither of them really wanted to face._

_Ginny's heart ached as she watched Draco in silence. Everything had changed, and she couldn't bear to see him the way he had been the past 24 hours. Walking the rest of the way out onto the balcony Ginny could hear music coming from the flat below them. Draco briefly looked up when she shut the balcony door behind her, but turned away again just as quickly. _

_This wasn't how things were supposed to between the two of them. She was supposed to annoy him to no end, while he was supposed to make her angrier than anyone else on the planet. He was supposed to get her into trouble and she was supposed to keep him out of it. He was supposed to be her best friend, and she was supposed to be his. _

_How had a week, a week that had seemed so right, turned out so wrong? Maybe she and Draco had simply crossed a line they had not been meant to cross. Maybe they were never intended to find that kind of happiness in one another. If they had, wouldn't they have done it long ago? The idea that all of the turmoil she and Draco were going through was inevitable saddened Ginny. _

_She loved Draco. There was no doubt in her mind about that. And even now that she was very aware that they never could nor should, be together in anyway other than friends, a part of her knew she'd never forget the happiness she felt throughout the past week, quickly as it had seemed to go. _

_She knew Draco would never forget it either. However, while Ginny knew she'd be able to move on from both the loss of what they had had, and the guilt she felt over everything, she wasn't so sure Draco would be able to do the same. And that was why she knew she had to do what she was about to do. _

_Letting the music from below overtake her Ginny gently placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. _

_"Dance with me," she requested. _

_Obliging, Draco placed a hand on Ginny waist and clasped her hand in her other. Ginny softly placed her free arm around Draco's shoulder._

_A few hot tears fell down her face as they swayed to the music. In response Draco pressed his face to hers so that they were dancing cheek to cheek. Ginny knew it was his way of telling her he felt the same way, even if he didn't have the tears to show it. _

_As the song began to come to an end Ginny's tears began to flow more steadily and behind Draco's back she slipped her wand from her sleeve. _

_"I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear before whispering the incantation._

_Ginny stepped away from him. He smiled a little as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. _

_"It's going to be ok Ginny," he said and for a moment Ginny though it hadn't worked. "I know you miss him and false hopes like this certainly don't help. But he's going to be back, but until then there's no sense crying over it. Now cheer up! And go get me a drink!" Draco laughed and Ginny forced a smile onto her face. It had worked. Whether Ginny was happy or sad about that she wasn't sure, but she was sure that it had worked. _

__

Ginny watched in anticipation as Draco simply stared at her.

"How could you do something like that?" he asked her, aghast at the revelation.

"I thought it was for the best," Ginny tried to explain.

"Well you thought wrong!" Draco snapped at her.

"Draco please…you don't understand…"

"You've got that right!" He was now standing and was beginning to pace around the room.

"I know it was wrong, but at the time…"

"But at the time what? It was wrong then too Ginny! You were just too wrapped up in your own little over emotional mind to even consider how it might affect me."

"That is _not_ true!" Ginny exclaimed, standing as she did so. "Do you know how hard it was for me to do that? I did it for you!"

"Sure you did Ginny," Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"Draco please…" Ginny failed to finish her sentence, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No! No Ginny! You don't get to cry! I am not the bad guy here. Not this time."

Ginny sat in silence as she attempted to prevent any of the tears from actually falling.

"God!" Ginny flinched as Draco called out and kicked the wall. "Didn't you think for one second that what you did was wrong? Didn't it even cross your mind that maybe it was a bad idea?"

"Yes!" Ginny replied, desperation in her voice. "Yes it crossed my mind! Everyday for the next week I wrestled with it. Then the next Saturday I invited you out with me. I was going to undo the spell when you took me home afterwards but…"

"But what?" Draco snapped, clearly not satisfied.

"But you never took me home," Ginny stated simply. "That was the night you met Jen and after that nothing was the same."

Draco didn't have a response to this. After Draco had met Jen there was no denying that Draco and Ginny had drifted apart. As Draco proudly announced that for the first time in his life he had found happiness with a woman, Ginny found that he no longer had as much time for her, and she became even more consumed with motherhood. Time passed and Ginny realized she had lost her chance of righting what she had done, and that it had become a guilty secret that she would simply have to live with.

Suddenly though, something hit Draco.

"Jen," he said aloud. "The night at your house…when I…I was remembering us, wasn't I?"

Ginny nodded sadly.

"That's why I knew I had to tell you. Draco, I'm so sorry. I never meant…"

"I have to go," Draco interrupted her.

"But…"

Draco was gone before she could say anything else though. Sighing, Ginny sank further into the couch, wondering how much things had just changed.

Ginny looked up from her book when she was disturbed by what sounded like the scratchiness of an old time muggle record player. Frowning Ginny turned to find the source of the noise. Her breathing hitched a she found it. There in her doorway was Draco, his wand in the air, his face calm.

As the song began to play Ginny recognized the song immediately. A few gentle tears formed in her eyes as she tried to think of the words to say. Draco however, beat her to it as he spoke.

"Dance with me," he requested.

Ginny smiled and got up from her chair and slowly approached Draco. Ginny didn't feel any of the discomfort she had anticipated at he took her into his arms.

"How are you and Jen?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"I'm not sure yet," Draco replied honestly. "She was a little shocked about…well, about everything." He paused before adding, "I think that we're going to be ok though."

"I'm glad," Ginny spoke sincerely.

"Draco…I'm sorry…for everything."

"I know. I know."

That was all he had to say for Ginny to know that he had forgiven her.

There was a long silence between the two before Draco finally spoke again.

"I have to go away for awhile Ginny," he said.

"What?" She asked, surprised by his words.

"You gave me a lot of things to think about tonight Virginia."

"I know. I did, but that's silly. I'm the guest in you're house. I'll go home to the burrow tomorrow."

"You're never a _guest_ in my house Ginny," Draco said sternly "And do you really think I could ever live with myself if I drove you out?" he teased. " I need to just get away for a while Gin. I wouldn't stay here even if you weren't either."

"Are you sure? Because…"

"I'm sure…"

This was the final word of the argument and not another word was spoken until the song was coming to an end.

"I love you Draco. You know that right?"

"About as surely as I know I love you," he smiled down at her. "I'll be seeing you Gin."

"See you Draco."

* * *

A/n: Hello? Anyone still following this story??? Well if you are…thanks so much for standing by me. Its been a hell of a ride these past few months, but I think I'm finally back on track and that I finally have a decent amount of writing time to get this thing done.

I sorta ran into a major road block with this chapter…and everything after it when I really think about it. But I took some time (aka several months) and sorted everything out. However, even once that was done in my very minimal spare time…this chapter took forever to write. I don't think I'm wrong in predicting that there are at least a few of you out there who do not approve of the history in this chapter. But believe or not….its important…as in case you haven't notice TRUST is a big theme in this fic. However, they're relationship needed to be handled with a lot of delicacy in order to make sure it didn't become anything more and anything less than what it was.

Again, thank you so much for all of your patience and waiting. I SWEAR on my life that the next chapter will not take anywhere near as long as this one did to be released. I plan on beginning to work on it tomorrow and I already know a lot of what it entails. Believe or not I think there should only be another maybe five chapters to the whole story left …including the epilogue. So in not so long it will all be over.

Thank you for all of the great response to the last chapter. Even though my lack of updates certainly doesn't show it I read, love, and cherish every review that you leave me.

Hope you liked the chapter…excited but slightly scared to see what you think of this one.

Love,

Bella.


	14. Never Is A Promise

**When Doves Cry**

**Chapter 14:** Never Is A Promise

**Disclaimer:** Don't own em.

_You'll say, don't fear your dreams, it's easier than it seems  
You'll say you'd never let me fall from hopes so high  
But never is a promise and you can't afford to lie_

_Never Is A Promise, Fiona Apple_

_

* * *

_

"Anyone here?" Ginny heard a familiar voice call.

"You're home!" Ginny called back, exiting the kitchen in search of the voice.

"I'm home." Draco said when Ginny finally found him in the living room.

Throwing her arms around him Ginny genuinely said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Draco smiled. "So what did I miss in my absence?"

"Hope is starting to get a tooth…" Ginny told him.

"Oh how fast they grow," Draco grinned.

"James saw Charlie pull a Wronskei Feit the other day and decided to imitate him. He nearly crashed."

"Well really that's the nature of the move…"

Ginny smiled and paused for a few moments before adding to everything, "Harry woke up."

Draco stiffened a little and Ginny knew that she had been kidding herself in thinking she could get away with just that little bit of information.

"By woke up you mean…"

"I mean moving, talking, eating, thinking."

"When did this happen? Why didn't you owl me?"

"I thought the reason you left was to spend sometime taking care of your own life. You didn't need mine to fly back in interrupting."

"Ginny…"

"I know I know 'Don't be ridiculous.' Can we just leave it at that?"

"Yeah. But well…when did he?"

"About a week and a half ago."

"And how are things going between the two of you?" Draco asked hesitantly.

" How are you and Jen?" Ginny countered defensively without really realizing it.

"I've explained everything to her," Draco replied calmly, "And she's taking some time to sort things out."

Ginny sighed. "Harry and I are barely speaking. I don't think either of us knows what to say to the other."

"Are you going home soon?"

"I don't know," Ginny bowed her head avoiding any sort of eye contact with Draco.

"Ginny, you have to fix this…"

"I don't know how!" she exclaimed, not attempting to hide her distraught.

"Talk to him, tell him how you feel, do _something._"

"There's nothing he can do Draco. There's nothing he can to do to help me fix this. This is all me." Ginny sighed. "I just don't feel like I can trust him anymore."

"Why?" Draco questioned calmly.

"I don't know. I don't know why I can't get past it, but every time I see him all I can think about is how he was lying to me for all that time, and everything that's happened because of it."

"You lied to me Ginny, both me and Harry really; I got over it."

"I was only trying to protect you! I told you that Draco. You know I _never_ meant to hurt you, or Harry, or Jen…"

"Ginny I know." Draco placed a gently hand against her cheek. "And like I said, I'm over it, but do you truly think Harry _ever_ intended too hurt you?"

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but found that she had none. Everyone had used the argument that Harry had only been being Harry, and foolishly trying to take it solely upon himself to save the world from all danger; however, never before had someone forced her to empathize with him.

In one last futile attempt Ginny opened her mouth and argued, "He risked our marriage…"

"You cost me mine," Draco shot back, "And risked me losing the best friend I've ever had."

The idea that she had caused pain to anyone the way Harry had caused pain to her broke her heart but before she could even react Draco spoke again.

"That came out harsher than it was intended to. What I'm trying to say is that sometimes seems might seem hopeless, but you'll never know if you can fix it unless you try."

Ginny once again made no response to her best friends advice, accepting that not for the first time, he may just be right.

* * *

Ginny put the two glasses of tea she had just poured onto the tray with the sandwiches she had made and carried the tray up the stairs. She gently knocked on the bedroom door and waited for someone to open it.

Harry opened the door and smiled a little when he saw Ginny.

"I told you that you don't have to knock Gin; it is your bedroom too," Harry laughed quietly but Ginny could tell it was forced.

"Sorry, habit I suppose. I walked in on Draco adoring himself in the mirror…all of himself…once and have been knocking ever since."

The story was humorous and both laughed, but the mention of Ginny's residence at the manor put a tension in the air that caused both of them to become very interested in the sandwiches Ginny had made.

Silence filled the room as they eat, Ginny intently focusing on her food, as to avoid any chance of eye contact with Harry. The awkwardness was nothing new, and was becoming somewhat routine between the spouses. Everyday Ginny would come to visit, and everyday they'd barely speak to each other. Due to this precedent, Ginny was surprised when Harry moved past their normal small talk and silence and bluntly spoke of what neither of them had previously had the courage to do.

"When are you coming home Ginny? We're never going to be able to fix this if you're not here."

"I'm not ready yet," Ginny said, still finding herself unable to meet his emerald eyes with hers.

"It's been nearly a month Ginny!"

"How can I move back home when I'm not comfortable entering my own bedroom without knocking? How can I sleep in the same bed as you when I can barely sit and eat a sandwich with you?" Ginny questioned suddenly finding herself staring into Harry's eyes without falter. She desperately wanted him to reply, swearing nothing would ever go wrong again. He wanted him to tell her he wouldn't lie to her again, and they could live the rest of their lives blissfully together. She wanted him to shout at her that he would never hurt her like that again, but she knew he wouldn't. She knew he couldn't because the moment he spoke the words he'd be breaking them, as more promised she knew he couldn't keep would hurt her more at that moment than anything in the world.

He didn't respond.

They then went back to eating their sandwiches, quietly staring anywhere but each other. When they finished eating Ginny stood and placed the dishes back on the tray and carried it toward the door.

"I still love you Ginny, "she heard Harry say as she began to step into the hallway.

She turned back to her husband's sad face and replied in an equally heartrending tone, "I love you too."

* * *

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier," Ginny said sitting beside Draco in the parlor. "About not keeping secrets."

"Why am I suddenly terrified of this conversation?" Draco remarked dryly.

"Draco there's something I need to tell you."

"You know you can tell me anything Gin."

"Promise not to throw a fit?"

"No. No Ginny I don't. You've thrown me some curveballs in the past that have started with 'Draco, there's something I need to tell you,' so no Ginny, I don't promise not to throw a fit."

"Draco I'm three months pregnant." Ginny stated and then waited expectantly for his reply.

"You've got to be kidding me. Ginny please tell me your kidding. _Tell me_ you're kidding."

"You got me Draco. I'm shitting you." She glared at her best friend as she spoke.

"You're pregnant. Well I must say Ginny you do have the most impeccable timing when it comes to babies."

"Why thank you Draco, good to know you're here to support me."

" How did this happen?" Draco exclaimed.

"I'd think you could figure it out Draco." Ginny snapped at him.

"Have you told Harry?"

"No I haven't told Harry! Things are such a mess right now that I couldn't possibly…How am I going to…What am I going to do Draco? What am I going to do?" Ginny finally sighed and buried her head in her hands, temporarily hiding herself from the world.

* * *

Jen backed away from the parlor door, the words cycling through her head.

_'Draco I have to tell you something…. I'm pregnant.'_

_ 'Draco….I'm pregnant.'_

_ 'I'm pregnant.'_

_ 'Pregnant.'_


	15. The Origin Of Love

When Doves Cry

Chapter 15: The Origin of Love

Disclaimer: they're not mine

A/N:

_Last time I saw you  
We had just split in two.  
You were looking at me.  
I was looking at you.  
You had a way so familiar,  
But I could not recognize,  
Cause you had blood on your face;  
I had blood in my eyes.  
But I could swear by your expression  
That the pain down in your soul  
Was the same as the one down in mine.  
That's the pain,  
Cuts a straight line  
Down through the heart;  
We called it love.  
So we wrapped our arms around each other,  
Trying to shove ourselves back together.  
We were making love_

_-The Origin of Love, Hedwig and the Angry Inch_

Ginny's heart pounded as she stared at the front page of the Daily Prophet which had just arrived by owl. Her eyes darted from picture to picture, pausing every now and again to re-read the headline.

_Love In Three Acts: Ginny Potter and Draco Malfoy's secret affair revealed._

It couldn't be happening; it couldn't. Ginny closed her eyes before peeling them open to read the headline one last time, praying as she did that the word would have changed in the absence of her gape.

They didn't.

"Four years ago," the article began.

_Four years ago this reporter came to you with reports of a blooming romance between former Death Eater ally Draco Malfoy and war hero Harry's Potter's girlfriend, Order poster child Ginny Weasley. The two had been close friends for years, and in the absence of Potter after the defeat of lord Voldemort, the bond between the unlikely duo only seemed to grow. Malfoy took a job in Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the spring of Weasley's seventh year, and it was then that reports of a potential relationship between them began coming into The Prophet. While several of the incidents reported in that article have since been proven to be untrue, all of them may not have been as misleading as the parties alleged after the release of 'In Love and War.'_

_Yesterday evening Jennifer Warwick, ex-fiancée of Mr. Malfoy, came to me with an account of a passionate love affair between Malfoy and the now Mrs. Potter, one that has only just now come to its hilt._

_"Draco really took care of Ginny after Harry disappeared and James was born," Warwick said. However what she didn't know until very recently when her ex-fiancé confided in her was just how close Mrs. Potter and Mr. Malfoy had become in they're time together._

_No one blinked when Malfoy escorted Weasley to the Memorial Ball; however what no one knew until now is that after the ball, Malfoy and Weasley retreated to his flat in Greece, where they could escape from prying eyes and explore their feelings. There our source informed us, Weasley and Malfoy began their passionate affair finally declaring their long felt love for one another. One can only imagine the happiness each must have felt as they found a new start in one another after each had experience so much loss. _

_It was not to last however, as just when the week was ending the two were interrupted with the news that Harry Potter had been found. The news was false, but the scare had been enough to derail the budding relationship. It was after this that Malfoy became involved with Warwick._

_The affair between the two had seemingly ended long ago, but it is now known that for several weeks now Mrs. Potter has been living not with her husband in the home he purchased for her just under a year ago, but with Draco Malfoy in his expansive manor. Not only this but just last night it was discovered that Mrs. Potter is several months with child. The question is, once again, whose child is it?_

_This reporter feels that it is safe to assume that with the current state of her marriage, and her current choice of residence that this child, unlike her last child in question, will not come out a spitting image of The-Boy-Who-Lived and leads one to question if we can truly be sure of the paternity of any of Mrs. Potter's children. _

The article had one or two more paragraphs but Ginny simply could read any more of it. How could Jen have done that to her and to Draco? And the pictures…Ginny knew where they had come from, but it was impossible. They were of her trip to Greece with Draco. One revealed her sitting wrapped in nothing but Draco's satin sheets and another displayed the two kissing in a small Greek restaurant they had eaten at one night. Ginny hadn't seen the pictures since the night she put them away and no one but her even knew that they existed.

"That's impossible!" Ginny heard Draco exclaim from his office. He was awake. Swallowing and taking a deep breath Ginny folded up the paper and carried from the kitchen to Draco's office where she found him gaping at the wall.

"Draco…" she began.

"Ginny did you go into my safe?" Draco asked before she could say anything else.

"No," Ginny looked at him, slightly confused.

"I've been robbed. I can't believe it. I've been robbed." Draco seemed to truly be in shock. "You're the only person besides me that knows how to get in, and besides Jen I suppose."

Suddenly the pictures weren't such a mystery anymore.

"Draco…"

"Not now Ginny."

"Draco you need to see this," Ginny said shoving the paper under his face. He hastily read it and took a moment before fully processing what he has just seen and tearing the paper from Ginny's hands.

"I'm going to kill her," Draco finally spoke as he sat down the paper. "I'm so sorry Gin," Draco said sincerely, turning to look at her.

"No I'm sorry," Ginny gushed back. "I always seem to bring you down with me when it comes to things like this. I really never intended…"

"This is not your fault Ginny," Draco assured her.

"Its not your fault either," she said.

"I can't believe Jen would…how did she even know you were pregnant?"

"Good question," Ginny sat down in Draco's desk chair.

"And the pictures…"

"They were in the things I gave you to keep for me when Harry came home," Ginny told him. "With my piensive."

"So all this time, if I wanted, I could have gone in there and discovered everything."

Ginny nodded. "I knew you wouldn't," she shrugged. "And maybe a small part of me wouldn't have minded if you had."

Draco shook his head and looked down at the paper.

"I have to say you do look amazing in this one," Draco wriggled his eyebrows at her causing her to laugh. "There we go. There's a smile. This will all be fine Gin, we'll figure it out; however at the moment I have someone I need to pay a visit to. I'll see ou when I get back?"

Ginny nodded waved goodbye to Draco. Once he had left she turned back to the article hitting her head down onto the table as she wondered what was to come from this mess.

* * *

"Well come in Draco." Draco was greeted dryly as he barged through Jen's bathroom door. "What brings you by?" Her saccharine smile made Draco want to slap her, but instead he kept his cool and joined Jen in her game.

"You never stopped by the other night." Draco sat down in the chair in the corner, propping his feet up on the chest that sat at the foot of the bed.

"Oh I did," Jen replied sweetly as she continued on with doing her hair. "But you seemed to be having a very important conversation with Ginny, so I decided to let you two be."

So that was how Jen had known.

"How is Ginny?"

"Pregnant," he replied shortly.

"Pregnant? Oh my!" Jen feigned shock. "How scandalous. Impregnated while she's separated from Harry. I wonder who the father could be _Draco._"

"Harry I'd imagine," Draco said in a low voice.

Jen got up and walked over to her dresser, pulling out clothing for the day. Draco took the opportunity to seize her and pin her against the wall.

"How could you do this? How _dare_ you do this." He growled.

"How could I? How dare _I? _How could you Draco? How _dare you."_ Her voice lowered from a shout of bitter amusement to a whisper of appall.

"Don't you think she's been through enough?"

"You would only think of her. How _she's _feeling." Jen shook her head. 'What about me Draco? What about the one you were supposed to marry? The one you pushed away after you called her the name of another woman in a moment of intimacy? What about the one that ? The one you pushed away after you called her the name of another woman in a moment of intimacy? What about the one that _you_ came to convincing you still loved her and always had, while you were getting the woman you really love pregnant? What about her? Don't you think she'd been through enough?"

Draco backed away from Jen. "Jen I'm not the father of Ginny's child."

"Draco don't…"

"Ginny is three months pregnant. She moved in with me two and a half ago. Harry's the father."

Jen paled.

"But when I heard you talking…"

"How much did you even here?"

"I'm pregnant," Jen said, taking a seat on the bed, letting the realization of her mistake settle in.

Draco sighed and sat beside her.

"Nice choice in photographs," Draco unrolled the paper in her hands and glanced at it before handing it to Jen.

She clearly hadn't seen it as she took in the giant front page spread.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." She tossed the Prophet aside. She paused before looking at him and saying, "But you would have done something just as drastic you know."

"I most certainly would not…. Who am I kidding? Damn straight I would have," he let out a small laugh.

"I wish there was something I could do to fix it Draco. I really do."

"It'll be fine. It will all blow over in a few weeks. We've been threw it before. We lived."

"How's Ginny?"

"She was more worried about me than herself."

"Just like you were more worried about her. I guess that's why it was so easy to believe the baby was yours. You two just care about each other so much. I'm not sure I'll ever really understand it."

"Ginny was the first person to ever really know me, and I was the first one who ever saw her as the little hell's angel we all know she's capable of being, and I think we'll always have a bond because of that, but there's so much more to the equation and when you sort through all the mess, in the end, I love _you_."

Jen seemed surprised by the declaration.

"I love you Jen."

"I love you too."

* * *

Ginny felt a warm draft as the door to the balcony opened and shut and another body joined her in the brisk late March air.

"How did it go?" she asked, sure that Draco had been to Jen's.

"It's not going well Ginny."

Ginny froze. It wasn't Draco. She turned around and faced the man standing behind her.

"Harry…"

"Ginny what is this?" Harry questioned, sadness evident in his eyes.

"Harry, I've wanted to tell you…" Ginny licked her lips.

"So its true?" Harry's eyes widened a little.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "Well most of it isn't…"

Harry sighed. "Ginny I need more answers than that."

"Draco and I aren't having an affair. I swear it on my life Harry. You have to believe."

"If you tell me your not then I believe you Gin. I trust you."

Ginny looked down in shame.

"But we did…we…the part about Greece is true. But Harry you have to understand. You'd been gone so long and…"

"Ginny I'm not mad. Do have any idea how blessed I felt when after three years I came home and found you still waiting for me? Never in a million years would I have expected you to remain monogamously mine when you didn't even know if I was alive for three years. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me Ginny. You've always held up this façade that the idea of you and Draco as anything more than friends was beyond laughable, but clearly that's not true Ginny."

"I didn't know how! How do I tell you something like that Harry?"

"Its hard, but you just do it. It would have been a shock Ginny but I deserved to know."

"Don't tell lecture me on telling people things they deserve to know Harry," Ginny spat at him.

"No. Ginny I refuse to have you attack me for that anymore. This article is proof that you're capable of keeping just as much from me and I'm capable of keeping from you."

Ginny began to defend herself but Harry stopped her.

"I'm not angry Ginny. I'm not. But I don't want you to be angry with me anymore either. And I want you to see that maybe the problems between us now aren't anyone's fault, but a failure in communication. We need to talk if we're ever going to work things out Gin."

Ginny remained silent, unsure of how to respond.

"Sirius," Harry began, "has been so upset with you over this. He keeps muttering about how stubborn you're being, and how your better than how you've been reacting, and how your stronger than you're proving yourself to be. I don't really think he's angry at you though. I think he's worried about you. He told me all kinds of stories about you from the years I was gone. He talked about how you never gave up hope, and even when he was on his last strings, ready to give up, he'd hear you talk about me and he'd know he couldn't give up. And the way you've handled the past weeks Gin…gods I've felt guilty. For someone who went through so much for me to give up on ur relationship so easily. I feel like I've broken you Gin."

"Time broke me Harry. Not you. Three years of keeping my head high. Three years of being the person to hold up everyone else when I was about to fall down myself. I couldn't do it anymore. Not again. I just didn't have it in me. I think I ran out of steam."

"I miss you Ginny."

"I miss you too. I wish things could just go back to the way they were…"

"They've started to. Sirius and Snape have left the house. I'm flying again Gin, and I'm planning on going back to playing next week. I want to get our lives back on track. But I can't do that with you living here. Come home Ginny. Come home so we can start to fix everything"

Ginny could tell Harry was anticipating a fight to her surprise as she said. "Alright."

"A…alright? Alright? You mean it?"

"I mean it. I want to come home Harry. I'm ready."

Harry sighed in relief and buried his head in Ginny's neck.

"Gods I've missed you Gin," he said and he inhaled her scent. "I love you."

Ginny could feel tears brimming in her eyes as the warmth of Harry's body against hers set tingles through her body. "I love you too."

They remained silently in that position relishing the sensation of being in one another's arms after so long.

"Harry?" Ginny prompted.

"Yeah?" Harry's voice was muffled in Ginny's shoulder.

"About the article…" she began. "The part about me being pregnant…"

Harry chuckled against her. "Skeeter really knows how to create a nice little twist huh?"

"Harry that parts true too." Ginny smiled as she felt Harry freeze.

He looked up at her. "Its mine right?" he raised an eyebrow.

Ginny smacked him teasingly.

Taking her face in his hands Harry gently pulled her towards his own and kissed her gently.

"Lets go home," he said.

* * *


End file.
